Like a boss
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Au romcom. Anko's pov. Step 1: Marry incredibly sexy boss. Step 2: Have his babies. Step 3: Live happily ever after. See, I've got all that figured out, it's just the getting him to notice me part that's difficult. Rated T for general suggestiveness. The awesome cover picture is drawn by the wonderful Jigoku-Dayu93!
1. Chapter 1: I should be so lucky

Like a boss

I should be so lucky

Need to **stop** having the** dreams**.

STFU Anko.

1

Soft lips brush my collarbone. I gasp as he suddenly bites down.

"Yes...Orochimaru...mmm." I murmur.

Ring ring. Orochimaru pulls away from me. "Are you gonna get that?" He asks in my mother's voice.

What?

"Aah. Ooft. Ouch," I rub my head as I fall out of my bed and my dream comes crashing down around me. _Crap! Another flipping sex dream about my boss! Will they never end?_

"Shit." I curse aloud.

"Is that you up Anko?" Shizune -my roommate- calls from the kitchen.

I crawl out of my room and into the kitchen groaning. Shizune tuts when she sees me.

"Get off the floor Anko." She sighs.

"No." I retort stubbornly and then curl up to sleep near a kitchen counter.

"I made breakfast," she coos.

I'm up in a second, sitting next to her at the kitchen counter/table. There's a few seconds of silence as Shizune watches me eat, and then she speaks.

"Who's Orochimaru, Anko?" She enquires, smiling.

I choke on my toast, glug down a glass of orange juice, pour another, and then look at her from behind it.

"What did you hear?" I interrogate.

"Apparently you like it when he 'bites down' and that he should 'go harder'," Shizune smirks.

I go bright red and glug down my glass of orange juice.

"The night before it was something about **tongues**." Shizune continues, emphasising the 'tongues'.

I splutter my orange juice everywhere.

"Creep!" I point. Painting a **very **intimidating picture with orange juice dripping down my chin. "You've been eavesdropping on me!"

"Oh please Anko," Shizune rolls her eyes, then she grins. "You're **really **loud."

I go an even brighter red and smack my head onto the table; nothing more embarrassing than your roommate knowing you have sex dreams...lovely.

"So? Who is he?" She presses.

"My boss." I mumble into the table.

"Ooh," Shizune whistles. "Hot?"

"So very." I sigh.

"Well, from the sounds of your dreams, he's very...good." Shizune grins.

"I wouldn't know." I groan.

"Ohhh," Shizune gasps as realisation dawns on her. Well the fact that I'm a complete tard, who fancies the pants off my boss, dawns on her. "Well if you're that crazy about him, why don't you just jump him at work?"

"As if I'm taking advice off you, you complete **lesbian**." I moan.

Shizune doesn't even blink. It's not like that was a good insult anyway. But, the fact is, Shizune is a lesbian. So to be honest that wasn't going to work as an insult from day one. It was more stating a fact in all honesty.

"If it helps," she begins, before pursing her lips slightly and then sighing. "I'm having boss problems as well."

"Major asshole?" I question as I bite into another piece of toast, happy the conversation has swayed off of me and my boss complex.

"No," Shizune groans. "Complete opposite. She's gorgeous and everything I go for. The only thing is I turn into a complete gibbering fool when I'm around her."

"Join the club," I sigh sadly. I click my fingers however as an idea comes to me. "Why don't you jump her?"

Shizune glares at me. "As if I'd take your advice, you complete **heterosexual**."

I laugh. "You can dish it out, but you can't take it."

Shizune pouts and then looks over my shoulder at the clock on the wall. "You're going to be late at this rate." She comments.

"Uh, good," I reply. "Lateness is good."

"You've only got half an hour till you have to be in." Shizune continues as if I never spoke. "And I've gotta get going."

I follow her to the door and lean against it as she packs her phone and keys away into her bag.

"Pick up some dango on the way back?"

She rolls her eyes as she undoes the front door. "Why can't you get it yourself?" She questions. "More to the point, why don't **you** pay for your own food?"

"The Japanese store is on your way back," I whine. "Not mine."

"Maybe," Shizune concedes. She pulls the door ajar and casts me a devious smirk. "Remember to jump him." And then she's out of the door, slamming it behind her.

"Cow!" I call through the letterbox. I chuckle to myself as she flips me the finger on the way down the apartment stairs.

I stand back up and sigh; another day at boring old work. I pad back into my purple themed bedroom and towards my wardrobe. My snake Voldy (named after the legendary wizard Voldemort...it was Shizune's idea) flicks his tongue out at me as I pass, and I stick my tongue back out at him as a retort.

I rip open my cupboard and survey my clothes...i.e. heap of mess. Eventually I pick out a white t-shirt -with a guitar motif on the front- as a suitable garment. I grab a short leather skirt, some fishnet tights and then my -slightly muddy- combat boots. I run a comb through my hair before pulling it into my customary spiky ponytail. I spritz myself with some perfume I stole from Shizune one time, and then I'm ready. I grab my phone off a nearby dresser and glance at the time. Me getting ready took the grand total of ten minutes. Late, me? Pssh Shizune. I roll my eyes, seize my bag and then rush out of the apartment.

* * *

"Late again?" Kabuto drawls as I collapse into the office.

I flip the little bastard the finger before striding to my desk. God dammit why's this office got to be so high up!

I sigh when I realise Kabuto's followed me over to my desk.

"Your late arrivals are regularly becoming a disruptive nuisance," he informs me. He looks me up and down. "As are your inappropriate outfits."

"No one else seems to be complaining." I reply as I lean back in my chair.

"That's irrelevant. It's distracting me." Kabuto retorts.

"Jeez, if you fancy me that bad Kabuto just ask me out." I sigh, knowing full well that that will wind him up. He bristles and clenches his fists.

"I'm going to report your disruptiveness to Orochimaru," he warns me. "I'm sure he'll agree with me."

"No straight man will agree with you on that point Kabuto," Suigetsu says from his desk, he gestures at my skirt. "I'm certainly not complaining."

"Get back to work Suigetsu." Karin snarls from her desk in front of him.

"Neh neh neh Suigetsu." Suigetsu mocks.

"What?" Karin growls, her eye's narrowing behind her glasses dangerously.

"Nothing." Suigetsu mutters.

"Are we done?" I question Kabuto.

Kabuto glances over at his desk before flashing me one last glare, as if to say: 'Ima watchin' you biatch,' and then he strides back to his work seat.

As he sits down, Tayuya hurls a paper ball at his head causing him to have a minor hissy fit at her.

"That whole deputy manager thing has really got to his head." Kidomaru tuts.

"Yeah, he had a go at Tayuya when she came in late just a few minutes before you." Sakon agrees.

"How'd she react?" I ask.

"She got him into a headlock and threatened to eat any future children he ever has if he dares shout at her again." Ukon explains in a bored tone.

Oh Tayuya, always entertaining.

"Now if you excuse us, we should be getting back to work." Kidomaru decides before turning back to his computer and his facebook.

Sakon and Ukon nod in agreement and go back to constructing an origami thing. Here at Sound Industries we take our work very seriously...Which is why I decide to fit in a bit of a power nap.

* * *

When I wake up I come face to face with a grinning Suigetsu.

"What're you doing?" I demand, rubbing my eyes.

Suigetsu doesn't answer, and, as I go to stretch I hit a body behind me. I twist in my chair to see Juugo smiling down at me.

"What's going on?" I ask suspiciously, only just now realising that **everybody** in the office is looking at me. Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon, Ukon and even the delivery guys; Kakashi and Iruka, are looking at me, some with knowing smirks plastered on their faces.

"How did you sleep?" Suigetsu asks in a faux caring tone. His chin resting in his hand, his elbow on my desk.

"...well..." I trail off.

"Yeah, it sounded like you slept **very** well." Sakon agrees, nodding. Ukon splutters with laughter.

"What's going on?" I demand, blushing furiously as the majority of the office begin stifling giggles.

"Do me against the desk?" Suigetsu raises an eyebrow, and his grin widens as he watches the realisation dawn on my face. Oh God no.

"No." I gasp.

I had **another** dream about Orochimaru? WhatTheFuckIsWrongWithMe?

"Yes." Suigetsu splutters then collapses on my desk laughing.

More than half of the office join in.

"Lick me, bite me." Sakon coos in a high voice I presume is supposed to be me.

"It was bite me, lick me, Sakon, you idiot." Ukon hisses as I go bright red and smack my head against the desk.

"No it wasn't," Sakon hits back. "Why would he lick her after he'd bitten her? It's not logical!"

"Your face isn't logical!" Ukon yells back and then they're locked into a big shouting match.

"Maybe they should just ask Anko which order it went in?" Kidomaru smirks.

"Shut up." I growl clenching my fists in anger.

Kidomaru shrinks back visibly.

"Do you really fancy Orochimaru, Anko?" Iruka questions, watching me curiously.

"As if that's any of your business!" I shriek.

"Sorry." Iruka apologises quickly.

"Isn't he gay?" Kakashi murmurs, the bottom half of his face hidden behind an envelope.

"No!" I deny.

"Well not from the sound of Anko's dream he isn't." Suigetsu grins.

I bang my fist onto his hand -which was resting on my desk- and he shrieks.

"Ah! Crazy bitch!" He hisses, flapping his hand in pain.

"He probably is." Kabuto wheedles from his desk.

"Oh shut up Kabuto and go back to gazing at him from afar." Jirobo snorts.

"Kabuto you **would** say he was gay. That would be a dream come true for you." Tayuya adds.

Kimimaro's still glaring at me. I get the feeling it would be a dream come true for **him** as well.

"Orochimaru is not **gay**," Karin huffs.

I smile at her. I don't usually get on with the girl but anybody's welcome in helping defend Orochimaru. She spots me smiling and sneers.

"Which is why he wouldn't get with you." She rolls her eyes.

It takes me awhile to understand what she's saying, but when I do...oh **HELL** no! Did she just call me a man?

"I'm more of a woman than you'll ever be." I snarl at her, my hands balling into fists once more.

"Well, that's not hard considering Karin's a dog," Suigetsu teases.

Karin throws her stapler at him, but he ducks behind my desk, then emerges a few seconds later bopping around and giving her the finger. Karin throws a hole puncher at him. This hits him right on the forehead, and he staggers back.

"I fucking hate the women here!" He curses as he walks to the toilets, clutching his head.

"All I'm saying Anko, is that you better back off Orochimaru, or it's on." Karin warns me once she's finished watching Suigetsu limp off.

"Oh, it's so on." I hit back. _Lame._

"Lame." Kidomaru comments.

I'm just about to retort when the elevator doors 'ding' and the sexiest man ever walks into the room. I.e. Orochimaru. He's wearing a black waistcoat over a long sleeve white shirt with a red tie. His gorgeous -WantToRunMyFingersThroughIt- hair is down, floating silkily down his back. I about faint.

"Kidomaru, Juugo, Sakon, Ukon, what are you doing? I'm not paying you to stand around." He tuts good naturedly and smirks as the afore mentioned people rush to their seats.

It's really rare to see Orochimaru angry. He usually doesn't let anything get to him. To be honest he's usually smiling...but, it's like this...secret smile, like he knows all your secrets and isn't afraid to out them. In fact, it's a kinda malicious smile. Maliciously sexy or sexily malicious. Meh, either one.

He turns to leave but not before **smiling at me**. I just stare at him wide-eyed. He doesn't usually really pay attention to me...well not over any of the others. Then he's gone into his office.

I smirk at Karin who doesn't see, as the bitch went into teacher's pet mode and pretended to be working as soon as Orochimaru came in. So I turn my smirk to Kabuto, who snaps the pencil he was holding, in anger. HAH.

My triumphant smile is quickly wiped off my face, however, as Orochimaru sticks his head out of his door.

"Kabuto could you come to my office please? I need to discuss something with you."

"Right away sir." Kabuto nods as he jumps up. He smirks at me as he passes.

"And there Kabuto goes." Suigetsu narrates, coming over to my desk from the toilets. "To 'serve' his boss." He winks at me.

"Oh go and wash your hands." I snap.

"That's gotta be the crappest insult ever." Suigetsu decides as he strolls back to his desk.

"Not as bad as your hygiene." I snap back lamely.

Seriously, where have I got the random idea that Suigetsu has bad hygiene from? Suigetsu seems to be on the same thought process as me, because he gives me a funny looks before saying, "Where has this random idea that I've got bad hygiene came from?"

I shrug, perplexed. "I honestly don't know."

We stare at each other in a thoughtful silence for a while before Karin snaps at us to get back to work.

* * *

It only gets to lunchtime before my sex dream and -eventually- Orochimaru's sexuality is brought up again. Suigetsu, Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon, Juugo, Kimimaro, Karin, Tayuya, Jirobo, the delivery guys (who I swear live here or something), and I are gathered around my desk when Suigetsu speaks up.

"Now...should I **lick **this first...or **bite** it?"

I glance up and see he's studying a piece of watermelon thoughtfully with a smirk on his face.

"Ask Anko," Sakon laughs. "She'll know."

Where do they get off being so mean?

"Sakon shut up right now or I swear I'll shove your head so far up Ukon's ass that the doctor will declare you siamese twins." I warn.

Everyone except Sakon and Ukon burst out laughing.

"Bitch," Ukon hisses at me. "You're just touchy because your **lover** is gay."

I kick him under the table and glower around at my work mates.

"He's not gay," I growl, before turning to the delivery guys. "Do you think he's gay?" I ask threateningly.

"To my knowledge he's never shown any interest in guys before." Iruka reports eagerly.

"Yeah, all he does is wear make-up, earrings, and have extremely long, straightened, silky hair." Suigetsu shrugs, a smirk obvious on his lips. A smirk I'm really having a hard time not smacking off.

"And talk in an effeminate voice." Kidomaru puts in.

Okay...no, just no, and then I unleash a kick upon Suigetsu's shin...stupid instigator.

"What the hell!" He yelps before falling backwards off his chair. He emerges from under the desk a few seconds later, glaring at me. "Just because you're having trouble with ol' Elton John, there's no need to get pissed at me."

"Shut up-" I growl but Kabuto interrupts us.

"Attention everyone,"

We all turn, and to show Kabuto we're listening Tayuya lobs a piece of paper at him...oh, actually, I say she does that to show we're listening, but she's got her headphones in...yeah.

"Orochimaru has spoken to me recently about a promotion that has just become available,"

Now we're listening, we all sit forward.

"The job is to be Orochimaru's personal assistant,"

Kimimaro, Karin, and I nearly fall out of our seats.

"Now, as Orochimaru trusts me, I have been trusted to judge you all and inform him of who I feel is the most suitable candidate." Kabuto continues.

"If he trusts you so much why hasn't he chosen you?" Kidomaru pipes up.

Kabuto stops dead and glowers at him. "Well that's you out of the running." He snarls.

Kidomaru mimes dying tragically. Juugo sticks his hand up and Kabuto nods at him as Suigetsu rolls his eyes.

"But won't you be slightly biased?" Juugo asks.

Kabuto locks eyes with me and smirks.

"Oh...maybe just a tad." He whispers.

I'm never getting that promotion...am I?

_End of Chapter 1_

_I hope you liked it! R&R_

_By the way; this was a mother to write. My neck killlllssss._


	2. Chapter 2: My List

Like a boss

My List

_**Desperate **__for that promotion. _

FFS Anko.

2

My life's boring and it sucks. I mean; it would **have** to be Kabuto, who's picking the person to be promoted, wouldn't it? It's just my frikkin' luck.

The rest of the day floats by like a boring, old man with constipation (I.e. Slowly) and then I join the crush of workers from my office to get to the elevator.

"It's a fucking joke, I'm telling you now." Tayuya is saying to Jirobo, as we all walk.

Earlier on: Tayuya had taken her headphones out, asked Kabuto 'what the fuck' he was going on about, got told what he was going on about, and **then** was told; she's lost her chance of being promoted, due to her attitude and frequent swearing.

Suigetsu, Jirobo, Ukon **and** Sakon had been needed to keep her back from killing Kabuto.

"Well, I've got about as much a chance of being promoted as you do, Tayuya." I mutter moodily. _Exactly __**no**__ chance. _

We all squash ourselves into the elevator –Karin just managing to dart in before the doors close…_dammit_- and then elapse into a moody silence as Juugo pushes the ground floor button.

"Kabuto's a dick." Suigetsu decides loudly.

"Hey!" Shouts a voice indignantly from the side. I turn to see Kabuto hidden half behind Jirobo. "I'm in here you know!"

"Oh sorry," Suigetsu apologises. "**You're** a dick."

"Right that's you gone off the list." Kabuto retorts.

"So if we insult you, we have no chance of being promoted?" Jirobo checks.

"That's **one** of the reasons you may be checked off the list, yes." Kabuto replies sniffily.

"You're a wanker." Jirobo says after a moment of completive silence.

Kabuto looks outraged as he replies. "That's **you** off the list as well!"

"It was worth it." Jirobo replies.

We all elapse into silence again before Karin speaks. "Could you give us an idea as to who's at the top of the list," she gives me a quick glare. "And who's at the bottom?"

Kabuto gives her a smug smirk and nods. "I can tell you that, of the people left, you're doing very well…whereas-" _Here it comes. _"Miss Mitarashi is at the bottom." _Yup. _

"I'm surprised, I'm still in it at all actually." I grin, trying not to show my desperation for the job and trying to come across cool and collected…and amused.

"I'm surprised **anyone's** still on the list." Sakon agrees, popping his head next to Kabuto's. "Who else is on it?"

"Certainly not you after you tripped me earlier on." Kabuto hisses.

"I asked you if you'd had a nice trip afterwards." Sakon replies innocently.

Kabuto glowers at him.

"Am I still on the list?" Ukon questions.

"Yes," Kabuto replies importantly, turning to him. "You're on it. Along with **Anko**, Karin, Juugo and Kimimaro."

"So; five people lost their chance of promotion in one day then?" Suigetsu works out, before wincing. "Harsh."

"That's the world of business." Kabuto replies airily. "Orochimaru deserves only the best."

"Which is why you're not an option." Kidomaru grins.

"Right!" Kabuto yelps. "That's you off the-"

"Already off the list," Kidomaru interrupts with a smirk. "I was the first one off." He puffs up his chest proudly, as if being the first one banned from a promotion is a good thing.

Kabuto grows silent and glares at him.

"It's really freeing, being off the list." Kidomaru continues.

"Hey, yeah! We can essentially say whatever we want, without a care in the world!" Suigetsu agrees happily.

Sakon, Tayuya and Jirobo whoop in happiness at this new found fact.

"Bastard!" Suigetsu yells loudly, nearly deafening me.

"What're you doing?" I demand, rubbing my head.

"Expressing my freedom," Suigetsu replies, an innocent look on his face before he yells: "Cocks!"

I roll my eyes as the elevator doors open and we all charge out into the foyer. The receptionist gives us a nervous glance. Our office is known as the rowdy office of the company, so we've gained quite a reputation…I blame Tayuya…and Suigetsu…and I'm probably to blame as well.

However, once she's realised we're not going to burn the foyer down, the receptionist returns to what she was doing, which is…**talking to Orochimaru**.

He turns when he hears the ruckus (the ruckus being Sakon getting Ukon into a head lock for being a: 'still on the list dweeb'). Our crowd starts walking towards him (Ukon hopping along due to his head lock fiasco) and he smiles as we approach. Karin and I are the closest to him as we pass, which is probably why he directs his bidding a due to us:

"Farewell ladies." He says.

"Bye for now sir." Karin drawls, lowering her glasses flirtingly.

"Goodbye sir, see you tomorrow!" I **yell**. Why did I yell?

Orochimaru's smile widens and he nods, not taking his eyes off of my –very obviously- steadily reddening face. I would like to think he's smiling because he's become utterly entranced by me, but I think it may have something to do with the fact that I look like a beetroot…yeah.

To be honest, it's rather embarrassing to see how a hot guy can make two women react. Especially considering the age gap. I mean; Orochimaru has got to be in his fifties, whereas I'm 24 and Karin's only just turned 20*, he must think we're just silly little girls…especially Karin…the bitch.

Once we're past, my skin slowly decides to go back to its normal colour. Karin flashes me a dirty look before pushing out of the foyer's doors and strolling off down the street. I crash out into the street with my crazy, office chums. We gather in a large huddle as we begin weighing up the options of going to a bar against the idea of paperwork.

Kimimaro and Kabuto quickly peel away from the pack (Kimimaro bidding a polite farewell to Juugo) and Suigetsu turns to me.

"Are you coming?"

I muse to myself; Shizune won't be back yet, so she won't miss me…so why not?

"Yeah sure." I shrug.

"Right, let's roll!" Sakon declares and our crazy pack of mad people, begin moving down the street.

As we move along, Sakon turns to his twin. "You're not getting that promotion." He tells him casually.

Ukon gives him an offended look. "You're just saying that because you're not on the list!" He retorts. "Shouldn't you be **supporting** me? Some twin you are."

"If I want anyone to get that promotion; it's Anko." Sakon shrugs.

I turn and cast him a pleased smile. "Thanks Sakon, that means a lot." I say.

"I only want you to get it because it would really grind Kabuto's gears," Sakon replies. "But you're welcome."

"Lovely," I reply sarcastically. "Thanks for that."

"Why're you backing Anko?" Suigetsu questions. "It's Juugo all the way!" He pats the giant on the back, resulting in a shy smile from the man.

"Hey! That's a good idea! We'll all pick somebody to support and then try our hardest to get them promoted. Whatever team wins, gets all their drinks bought for them for a month." Kidomaru declares a triumphant grin on his face as we all push into the bar.

"Good plan," Suigetsu agrees. "Right, well I'm backing Juugo then."

"Can the people with a chance of still being promoted, back other people as well?" Juugo enquires.

"Uh, yeah sure," Kidomaru shrugs. "I don't know why you would though."

"Well I think Kimimaro's going to win. So I'd like to back him." Juugo explains.

"Cool, I'll back Kimimaro as well." Kidomaru nods.

"I'll be the only sane one shall I?" Jirobo smirks. "I'm backing Karin; she's clearly going to win. Looks to me like she's Kabuto's favourite."

"Fuck Kabuto and his favourites," Tayuya growls, she nods at me. "I want Anko to win."

"Same." Sakon nods.

Ukon gives everyone offended looks. "So…no one's backing me?"

"Well, Anko hasn't said who she's backing yet." Kidomaru shrugs.

Ukon gives me a pleading look but I shake my head.

"I'm gunning for myself. I **need **that promotion." I declare, crossing my arms defiantly as we settle into a booth.

"You do realise that the P.A's desk is in Orochimaru's office don't you?" Suigetsu questions me, a stupid smirk on his face, once again.

"Yeah, so?" I retort.

"Well…imagine how embarrassing it will be; if you get promoted and then have a sex dream in his office." Suigetsu laughs.

They all burst out laughing as I go bright red. "Shut up Suigetsu." I hiss.

"Hey, that's why I'm backing Juugo. It's for your own safety really." Suigetsu placates.

"Who's getting the drinks?" Jirobo asks as I throw a place mat at Suigetsu's face.

"Suigetsu is." I growl, glowering directly into his eyes.

"Fine fine," Suigetsu sighs as he stands up. "But only because; in a few weeks' time, you'll be buying me drinks for an entire month."

I flip him the finger. _Bastard. _

* * *

"Did you jump him?"

I roll my eyes, as, as soon as I'm in the house, Shizune is at my heels.

"No," I groan. "What about you? How'd it go?"

Shizune's reaction is essentially the same as mine. "No," she moans. "All I seem to do is annoy her. I'm constantly nagging at her to do paperwork. It's hell."

"At least you **see** her," I sigh as I unzip my combat boots and kick them off my feet. "The only time I see Orochimaru is when he's arriving or leaving the office and all I managed to achieve was to shout at him."

"**Shout** at him?" Shizune repeats, an incredulous look on her face as she follows me into the kitchen. "Why on earth did you shout at him?"

"He said bye to me and I just **shouted** bye back, completely humiliating," I huff miserably. "Did you get the dango?"

"Nope sorry," Shizune casts me a devilish grin. "I said I'd get you the dango if you jumped him, and you didn't. So no dango for you."

I pout. "You're the worst housemate ever." I tell her as I pop some bread into the toaster.

"You know you love it." She replies as she sits at a counter.

"Oh! News," I remember. "There's a chance for a promotion at my office."

"Ooh," Shizune breathes in appreciation. "To be what?"

"Orochimaru's personal assistant." I answer as I press my finger onto some bread crumbs on the counter.

"Ooh!" Shizune repeats. "Are you going for it?"

"Yup," I nod as I pad to the fridge and retrieve the butter. "Except I've got little to no chance of getting it. Kabuto's in charge of telling Orochimaru, who he thinks is the most suitable candidate."

"You can do it," Shizune reassures me. "Just be on your best behaviour."

"What's it like being a personal assistant? To the person you fancy the pants off of, I mean." I enquire as the toast pops up from the toaster.

"Hard, but sorta awesome as well," Shizune answers. "There's a lot of interaction which is pretty cool. But the thing is…you know how I'm a lesbian?"

"I've been aware of that fact since I pretty much met you, yes." I nod as I butter my toast.

"Well…what if she isn't? Tsunade I mean." Shizune murmurs, looking uncomfortable.

"Tsunade eh?" I tease. "Nice name. But hey, I feel ya there 'Zune; I'm having the exact same problem except reversed."

Shizune gives me a questioning look and I bite into my toast before answering. "Everybody in the office is saying he's gay." I explain.

"Look at us eh?" Shizune sighs sadly, but there's a tinge of amusement to her tone. "Both sad losers, obsessed with our bosses," she looks like she's going to say more, but then the phone rings. "I'll get it," she assures me and then pads into the hallway to get the phone.

I settle down to eat my toast but then Shizune pops her head back around the doorway. "It's for you. An Iruka? Are you in?

Iruka? What the frick could he want? I nod and Shizune hands me the phone.

"Hey Iruka. Whatta you want?" I ask before ripping into a piece of toast.

"H…hey Anko," he replies. "Just thought I'd tell you; Kakashi gave me your number."

"Oookay," I murmur, slightly confused as to why he'd ring me just to say that. "Is that it?"

"Y…yeah." Iruka stutters.

"Kay, cool. I'll seeya tomorrow then." I tell him.

"Bye Anko." He replies.

I hang up and then turn to Shizune.

"Who's Iruka?" She asks as she begins wiping the crumbs –I left- on the kitchen counter away.

"Some dude at work." I reply. "Sorta weird, but he's 'aight."

"Mmhmm," Shizune nods. "Why'd he call?"

"Who are you? My mum?" I laugh. "He called to tell me he had my number…which was weird."

"Maybe he likes you?" Shizune tries, a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Iruka? Nah," I chuckle.

Though the thought of it had ran through my mind before…could he? He's always sorta weird around me. _Hmm_ I muse.

"Anyway!" I exclaim, shaking the thought from my head. "Hawaii Five-0's about to start, so get that beer out of the fridge, and away we go!" And then I march off into the living room.

_End of Chapter 2_

_Thank you to Ghostsammeo, Ryunn Kazan (who wouldn't want Orochimaru as a boss? :L), Arizo The Creative and Ai Deidara (yay you're back! XD) for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Oh and as you've all probably guessed; I've taken liberties with Karin's age, so she's 20 for this fic. Oh...and Hawaii Five-0 (if you don't know) is an awesome TV show...its actually on on Sundays...but lets pretend it's on in the weekdays, jah? Jah. R&R? _


	3. Chapter 3: I Think I Love You

Like a boss

I think I Love You

_Elevators are __**evil**_

OMFG Anko.

2

"Up."

"Uhh."

"Up **now** Anko."

Stupid Shizune; waking me. I lazily swat out a hand to make her go away…doesn't work. She just grabs my arm and yanks me out of bed. I crash to the floor; duvet still wrapped around me, and groan.

"Go away Shizune. Orochimaru was just cooking me eggs…" I mutter blearily.

"Well that's a lot less racy than the dream you were having at **three am** this morning," Shizune snaps back before whipping the cover off of me, sending me rolling. I still haven't opened my eyes; but I'm aware of my cheek hitting nice, soft carpet.

"Mmm." I snuggle into the carpet.

"Anko! Stop that! That carpet's filthy! Anyway; me waking you up early, is revenge for you keeping me up all last night!" Shizune continues.

My eyes snap open at this. "I can't be **that** loud," I argue drowsily as I sit up. "Anyway; it's not like I'm having sex dreams on purpose. It's not my fault that my boss is sexy."

Shizune clicks her tongue at me and then pads out of my room. "Whatever, you're making breakfast." She decides.

I cross my legs and rub my eyes. "What's the time?" I question.

"Six am." Shizune returns.

I swear my eyes nearly pop out of my head. "**What**? I'm going back to sleep! Wake me up at a reasonable time." And then I snuggle back into my floor bed…Whatta babe of a floor bed.

Shizune doesn't reply, but she pads back into my room a few minutes later and drops a bucket of water onto my head…_Nooo! Floor bed! _

"Get up Anko." She coos sweetly as I scream.

I sit back up –sopping wet- and glower at her as I squeeze water out of my hair.

"Why're you so cranky?" I growl.

"Not getting any sleep and having to listen to your sexually frustrated roommate moan all night, will do that to you," Shizune shrugs. "Now hurry up, I'm hungry."

Sighing, I slowly struggle to my feet –like the hero I am- and then follow after Shizune to the kitchen.

"What do you want me to cook?" I ask her as I walk past her.

She's sitting at the counter, already fully dressed in a white shirt, a black cardigan, black trousers and black ballet pumps. Her black hair is already straightened to perfection and her makeup is all applied. What time did the woman get up? Jeez.

"Whatever you want." Shizune shrugs absentmindedly as she reads some paperwork.

"Eggs it is." I nod as I crack some eggs into a pan. I glance over my shoulder at her. "So…you're up earlier than usual…"

"Yeah. I've got an early meeting with Tsunade and some employee…he'll probably get a bollocking," Shizune smiles slightly to herself. "Tsunade doesn't take any prisoners."

"Ooh," I wink. "Dominatrix in the making?"

Shizune goes bright red. "Hush up Anko." She tuts.

"Why? Am I putting **images** into your head?" I do a ridiculous pose by the counter and then laughing, turn back to the scrambled eggs. "Well…hey; if you've got an early meeting with her, it'll be a lot easier to jump her."

"Aah Anko shut up," Shizune squeals, now blushing. "If anyone **needs** to jump someone it's you."

"Isn't it funny how that will never happen?" I reply as I dump the eggs onto two separate plates.

"It **better** happen." Shizune snarls meanly before forking a bit of egg.

"Why do you care so much?" I question as shovel my own egg into my mouth.

Shizune locks eyes with me and glares. "No more sleepless nights for me."

"That's mean." I pout as I finish off my egg.

"I doubt it's healthy that you can eat that quickly." Shizune informs me as I stand up.

"Anything else you'd like to criticise me on, or can I go get dressed?" I joke weakly.

"You may leave," Shizune concedes a smirk on her lips.

I stroll over to the shower, stripping off my clothes as I go.

"Don't leave your clothes in the hallway!" Shizune shouts.

_Too late_. I grin to myself as I turn the shower on and hop in. I lather myself, wash my hair quickly, then lean my head against the cold ceramic tiles. I may joke about it; but Orochimaru has really got into my head. My sigh is audible under the pounding of the shower's water. _Dammit_. Why couldn't I just start crushing on somebody easy? Like Suigetsu? Actually…I shudder at the thought; Suigetsu's more like a little brother.

_All well_. I jump out of the shower, wrap my hair up in a towel turban, wrap another towel around my body then start brushing my teeth.

* * *

"How amazing is it; that you're not going to be late today?" Shizune asks as I stomp back into the kitchen, now fully dressed. "You'll get to see all your co-workers happy faces."

"It's way too early to see any of my co-worker's faces, happy or otherwise." I reply, casting her a glare as I roll up my blouses' sleeves.

Shizune laughs before standing up. "Right, well I gotta get going." She says as she walks to the door.

"Remember to jump he-"

"Jump him!" Shizune interrupts before slamming out of the door.

_DAMN. _

After cursing Shizune to hell, I stroll to the mirror. Today is the day when I start my charm offensive. I want, no, **need** that promotion. I'm even dressing better; I'm wearing a blouse with rolled up sleeves, fishnet tights, denim short shorts and my combat boots…that's better…right?

_Hey I might even throw in a tie_ I muse as I spot a blue skinny tie hanging from a hook to the left of the mirror. I grab it and hook it over my neck before tying it loosely. Right. I look awesome.

I glance at the clock, as I smudge a teensy bit of foundation and eyeliner on, and nearly collapse when I see the time: Eight am. Jeez.

Well…at least, if I'm going in early; I can grab a bite to eat from the coffee shop at the office.

I walk to my room, wave goodbye to Voldy and then, twirling my keys, I head outside.

* * *

I whistle loudly, and craply, to myself as I jab the elevator door button. Coffee always cheers me up in the –early- morning, along with a donut. But, it's a bit of a nuisance that the coffee shops on the second floor when the office is on the fifth flo…Orochimaru.

The whistling dies in my throat as the elevator doors open to reveal him; leaning against one of the walls.

"Good morning Anko," he greets as I walk stiffly onto the lift.

I smile awkwardly and incline my head to his greeting. Then we both elapse into silence.

He's watching me…I know he is; he's fiddling with one of his earrings (that should look weird but only serve to make him sexier) and gazing at me.

"How long have you worked here Anko?" He requests after a little while of silence (during which I grow steadily red).

"Umm, about," okay; my voice is ridiculously high. I cough and my normal voice is back. "About five years?"

"Mmm." He replies thoughtfully, then whips out his IPhone and starts tapping away.

I bite my lips and watch him for a while. The silence is overwhelming, as is the urge to jump him. **Damn** Shizune and her ideas of dumb dumbness!

"I THINK I LOVE YOU!"

Orochimaru's head snaps up and he looks at me, bewildered. "What?" He questions.

I stare at him, wide-eyed…WhyDidIJustSayThat? Need. Excuse. **Now**!

"I was just singing: I Think I Love You…you know; that legendary Andy Williams' song." I babble.

Orochimaru looks at me for a few seconds –delicate eyebrow's raised- and then he smirks. "Aah," he nods.

Oh. My. God; he doesn't believe me! He knows that I just declared my love for him! I am now stupidly red…how fantastic.

I risk one last glance at him; he's looking at his phone, the corners of his lips still curling upwards into a smirk…and extremely do-able smirk. Like…If I could have sex with a smirk…I would have sex with that one…**if** I hadn't just declared my love for the owner of the smirk…which I did…cuz I'm a douche.

The elevator doors open and I rush out, swiftly followed by Orochimaru.

"Farewell for now, Anko." He calls, as he strolls to his office.

Everyone in the office gazes at me as I collapse into my seat. Tayuya rolls over, on her chair, to my desk.

"What was that about?" She requests.

"I…I just declared my love for him, really loudly." I mutter.

Suigetsu, who's leaning on my desk, stares at me, wide-eyed. "Really? That's crazy even for you." He shakes his head.

Karin's looking over at us, all snooty looking…like a snoot face…which she is. Then she opens her big fat mouth. "He didn't seem that outstanded by that piece of information though. Looks like he doesn't care about you in the slightest." She mocks.

"No," I snarl, snapping out of my reverie in order to defend myself. "It's because I lied that I was singing: 'I Think I Love You' by Andy Williams."

Karin doesn't get a chance to reply, because Suigetsu gets there first. "What?" He bursts out laughing and the office swiftly follows his example.

I go red and glower at them all. "Oh, you're all just Suigetsu's bitches." I snap, before moodily turning to my still on the computer screen, I stretch out my hand to grab my donut from the bag, however, my hand hits another hand. Confused, I look around, only to see Kabuto seizing my sweet treat. He sees me looking, and smirks.

"I can have this, right Anko?"

Everybody in the office stares at me; awaiting my answer. Well…what can I say? If I grab his hair and smash his head repeatedly onto the desk…I'm guessing I **probably** won't be getting that promotion. Backed into a corner, I manage to stretch a taut grin across my face, before nodding stiffly.

"Of course." I agree.

Kabuto's smirk widens and he whips off to his desk, my poor, lost donut in his hand.

Yes, that is how desperate I am for the promotion.

* * *

"Need any more coffee Kabuto? I see your cup is empty."

I'm not the only one gunning for the promotion…clearly. I glower at Karin as she sticks her head even further up Kabuto's arse.

"No, no. That's fine." Kabuto shakes his head, but that stupid smirk is still on his face; he's enjoying every second of this…the little prick.

"But you will remember she asked though, right?" Jirobo checks from his desk.

Kabuto flashes him a funny look, but then nods. That's the part that Kabuto's not getting…that other's in the office are supporting certain other people.

"Yeah whatever, but don't forget that Kimimaro turned in all his paperwork ahead of time," Kidomaru pipes up. "Now that's workmanship."

Kimimaro slips a small smile. He's not in on it, but I reckon he's worked out what Kidomaru's doing…that guy is **desperate **to win.

"Ah! But so did Juugo!" Suigetsu retorts.

Kimimaro flashes his smile over at Juugo, and the giant returns it.

"What's Anko done today, that's impressive?"

I hear Tayuya whispering to Sakon…it is truly fantastic that they really have to scratch their heads to think about my outstanding work contribution…right. But in all honesty; I've really been working hard recently. I even came in on time.

"She gave him a donut?" Sakon suggests.

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, well, Anko gave Kabuto a donut," Tayuya pipes up. "And she was in earlier than usual today; showing she's very dedicated to this promotion."

Ooh…way to go Tayuya.

"Coming in early shouldn't be celebrated, it should be expected," Karin cuts in. "The main problem is; Anko's normally tardy. It's a rarity for her to be here on time."

Sakon, Tayuya and I engage the bitch in a glare as Kabuto nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah…well…"

We all turn at the sound of Ukon's voice. I can't see him; he's half hidden behind a ton of paper.

"I've been working diligently non-stop, since I came in!"

Kabuto leans back in his chair and regards us all with amused eyes. Then Orochimaru appears out of his office.

"Kabuto? I need to speak to you again."

I go bright red just at the sound of his voice; thankfully he won't be able to see it this time though; as my backs to him.

"Right away sir." Kabuto leaps up and is gone.

As soon as he's disappeared into Orochimaru's office, we all turn on each other.

"_Need any more coffee Kabuto_?" Suigetsu mocks, turning to Karin. "Could you be any slimier?"

Karin responds by throwing the stapler at him, it hits him in the head and he shrieks before collapsing onto his desk in a mood.

"He's right though," Tayuya agrees. "The desperation's **painful**."

Karin doesn't reply, she doesn't need to, because Jirobo jumps to her defence. "You're just jealous; because the only thing Anko has over Karin is the fact she allowed Kabuto to take her donut."

"Jirobo!" I growl, feeling rather betrayed.

He grins sheepishly at me. "Sorry Anko, nothing personal; just friendly competition."

"You all need to give up anyway," Suigetsu mumbles from his desk. "Juugo's gonna win, hands down."

Juugo shrugs looking sheepish and then nods at Kimimaro. "I believe Kimimaro's on the right track also." He points out.

"I'm just working as hard as I usually do," Kimimaro replies, casting us all a wan smile. "Though, of course, it would be a great honour to work, so closely, for Orochimaru."

As soon as he's finished speaking, Kabuto bursts out of the office, followed swiftly by Orochimaru. We all turn to regard him…well I turn to regard his shoes…sorta, too ashamed to look him in the eye.

"Kabuto has informed me of the…short list of people he feels would be best for the promotion," he informs us all, a hint of amusement in his tone. "And I feel, since the amount of people suitable has declined rapidly, that perhaps interviews with the prospective personal assistants would be a good idea,"

OhHolyShit. An **interview **with Orochimaru? I'll be in a…a…closed off room with Orochimaru…for a long period of time…I shouted 'I think I love you' within two minutes of being in an elevator with him, how am I going to stand a whole interview?

"Now then Kabuto; could you send the first prospective candidate in, please?" And with that, Orochimaru has disappeared back into his office.

The whole office is gaping at his door.

"Now…" Kabuto turns to us, a devious smile on his face, his hands steepled together. "Who wants to go first?"

Nearly everyone except me, Juugo and Kimimaro begin shouting out names. I'm still a little too shell shocked to speak…I'm thinking it's probably best for me to gather my thoughts before I go in.

Kabuto clicks his tongue and then shrugs. "Karin, in you go. Just knock on his door before you go in."

Karin leaps up eagerly, undoes two more buttons of her blouse…slag…and then approaches Orochimaru's door. She casts us all a smug look –reserving a narrowing of her eyes for me- and then knocks on the door. A muffled: 'Come in' is heard and then she slips inside, closing the door after her. The silence in the office is **loud**.

As Kabuto heads back to his seat, I send waves of worry towards Tayuya and Sakon. Tayuya comes rolling over immediately, but Sakon's too busy knocking all of his brother's papers of his desk (as a destruction technique).

"What's up? You look like death." Tayuya informs me bluntly as she leans on my desk.

"I can't handle an interview with Orochimaru," I squeak. "I'll probably accidentally punch him or something."

Tayuya looks thoughtful for a moment. "Well…" She muses. "Don't do that."

I give her a blank look. "Really? Do you think punching my boss in the face would be a bad idea?" I ask sarcastically. "Cuz I thought that would definitely secure a promotion."

Tayuya's face drops and she glares at me. "Don't get sarcastic with me Anko. You know I hate the sarcasm." She warns.

Tayuya is very scary when she's threatening people so I drop my head. "Fine…but I'm scared."

"Pfft," Tayuya starts rolling backwards away, on her chair, she casts me a reassuring grin. "You'll be fine, just get back to work, calm your nerves and forget its Orochimaru."

I risk a glance at his door…yeah, like that will ever happen.

* * *

It's around half an hour later when Karin comes back into the office, red faced and a little dishevelled looking…oh crap; she looks sexy as hell…like a dishevelled secretary or something. Also...**why** is she dishevelled looking? **Crap.**

"How'd it go?" Jirobo asks as Kabuto regards her, amusement glittering within his eyes.

"I'm not telling," Karin taps her nose, she casts me a mocking glare. "Don't want to give anything away."

"But you nailed it right?" Jirobo persists eagerly.

"Oh yeah," Karin lets out a tinkling laugh. "I nailed it."

Kabuto coughs lightly before nodding at Ukon. "You can go in now." He says.

Ukon stands up, a brave look on his face, and then trudges to the door, knocks, then enters.

Why do I have the feeling that if I enter that room…I'll have to be **carried **back out?

* * *

_Thank you to XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Ryunn Kazan, Arizo The Creative, Ai Deidara and Ghostsammeo for your reviews, they mean a lot, you babes. _

_Oh -and if you didn't know- I Think I Love You, is a frikin RAW song, it rocks. So...yeah. R&R? _


	4. Chapter4:Ican't take my eyes off of you

Like a boss

I can't take my eyes off of you

_**Could**__ that be flirting?_

GTFO Anko

4

It's been like half an hour since Ukon came out of Orochimaru's office and Kimimaro went in. Within that half an hour, I swear, I've had like…twenty mini panic attacks.

"What did he say to you?" Sakon hisses at Ukon.

Ukon simply smirks knowingly at him. WhatTheFuck? Is, like, Orochimaru banging all of them and then sending them out of his office with this annoying air of confidence?

Cuz, if he **is** banging all of them…that means I'm in the line to be banged. And I'm totally ok with that. Oh **God**; do I look ok? What if Orochimaru deems me not 'bangable'? That'll probably be the most humiliating moment of my life. I'll have to run away and start a new life somewhere else…join a travelling circus…of course I'll have to learn how to be a contortionist first-

"Anko? Dude you look like shit, snap out of it," Tayuya clicks ferociously in front of my face.

I 'snap out of it' and pull a face. I thought I was hiding my craziness pretty well.

"Seriously, Anko, calm the fuck down. Everything will go fine." Tayuya continues.

"Yeah! Yeah! Aahahahah…haaa…haaa." So that came out a little bit more crazed than I meant it to be.

"Anko, stop worrying,"

Tayuya and I share a look of disbelief and then look to Karin, who had just spoken…kindly?

"You're not going to get the job, regardless of what you do; so you may as well stop getting yourself so riled up." Karin continues.

I smile sarcastically at her as Tayuya gives her the birdy. "Shut it Cow-rin," then she turns back to me, she looks like she's about to speak, but then she glances over my shoulder before looking back at me. "Right, calm down, it's your time to shine, you deserve this job. Remember; do it for me and Sakon."

"Wuh?" I go to speak but Kabuto cuts me off.

"In you go Anko…it's your turn." He smirks at me with raised eyebrows.

I stare at him as Kimimaro walks past me, to his seat.

"Orochimaru doesn't have all day." Karin adds.

I don't reply, and, eventually; Sakon and Tayuya have to yank me up by my armpits and push me towards Orochimaru's office. The door looks so big and foreboding as I stand there, before it. Metal and wood...a few inches blocking me from the sexiest being on earth.

"Yeah; take all day if you want Anko, it's not like other people need to be interviewed as well!" Suigetsu shouts cheerfully from behind me.

I throw a glare over my shoulder at him before turning back to the door. I raise a tentative knuckle.

"Oh halleluiah!" Jirobo adds.

I choose to ignore that jibe and then rap my knuckles against the hard wood of the door…hah...hard wood. OhShit. My eyes are widening in horror even as Orochimaru calls -in his silky...caramel chocolate voice- for me to come in. I always turn everything into innuendoes when I'm nervous...this is going to be hell.

I slowly open the door and slip in. The office I enter? Yeah; I'd happily marry it and then have its babies. It's spacious; with a door in the side…Narnia? Maybe.

A large, beautifully polished, oak desk is the focus of the attention. Large wooden bookcases stand to attention on all sides, along with file cabinets. There are two hard backed chairs sitting across from a large black leather one…ok I'm skirting around one thing…the man sitting in it.

He's got this amused smile plastered over his face…like he's laughing at me…which he should stop doing…right now…please?

"Ah, Anko; welcome into my humble abode," he drawls. "Sit wherever you feel comfortable," He gestures around.

So…on your lap? I don't do that though, and instead opt for the chair on the left.

"So, Anko,"

I think I might orgasm if he says my name one more time.

"Why do you think you should be promoted?"

Oh crap. Am I supposed to speak now? I clear my throat and press my hands down, hard, on my knees…definitely don't want them to flail around and destroy that lovely computer of his…that'd probably have a **negative** impact upon this experience.

"Well, as you know; I have worked here for five years and I feel I've shown that I'm a hard-working, responsible individual, who will always strive to do my best." Oh wow; where'd that come from?

Orochimaru leans back in his chair, smiling at me like he's trying to read my mind…I hope he can't; because I'm having a real hard time not imagining him naked.

"Mmm," he replies quietly, before leaning forward and crossing his arms on the desk. "That's true. But what do you think you can…offer me; if I give you this promotion?"

Was that? Is he? Did he just flirt with me? **No**. Surely not?

"Well…I'd be a very…" Time to choose my words carefully. "Hardworking, loyal, punctual and…professional personal assistant."

His smile widens and he hums softly before looking at his computer screen. Wait a minute…what did he just hum? Cuz it sounded like he hummed a few bars from 'I Think I Love You'…

"So what do you have over all the other candidates, Anko?"

"Well…" Oh crap I'm gonna start gibbering now. "I know Kimimaro, Juugo, Ukon and Karin are all hard working…but they're not as…um…enthusiastic as me, which I think counts for a lot. Like, I always think; people work over paper work right? But they wouldn't think that, especially Karin; cuz she's got a stick as big as England up her ass…oh shit." I clap my hands over my mouth and stare at Orochimaru. So…I think it's time I go find a travelling circus about now? Kthnxbye.

Orochimaru's brow creases for a second, but then he puts his head in his hand and smiles softly. "I take it you're not fond of Karin then? Why is that?"

"I'm sorry," I apologise quickly. "That was uncalled for-"

Orochimaru shakes his head and chuckles. "Don't worry Anko. You certainly are enthusiastic."

"Yeah," I agree. "Cuz I really want this job sir. I know I'm not great with paperwork and stuff…and I know the others are, but I'm hoping you'll see past that and see how much I want this job. I'd really love the opportunity to work so closely under-uh…**for** you."

His smiled widens. "Hmm, you've spoken nearly as much as Karin did," his eyes fall to my lips and then back to my eyes. "She just wouldn't quieten down."

"Sorry," I apologise. "I just really want this promotion."

"No, no, don't apologise. I like the enthusiasm, it's very…endearing." Orochimaru corrects me.

"Really? Awesome," I grin and scratch the back of my head. "Well you'll get plenty of enthusiasm sir, if you hire me."

"I don't doubt it," Orochimaru agrees, he glances back at his computer. "Would you look at that? It's been half an hour already."

"Oh…okay," I get to my feet. Is it just me, or did that go pretty well? In fact…Orochimaru was pretty easy to talk to. "Sir," Oh crap. Stop Anko. Quit while you're ahead. "Can I just ask-" Yeah…I'm dooming myself. "Why did Karin come out of your office looking like you'd just…well…ravaged her?"

Clap, clap. Well done Anko. I have now officially lost any chance of a promotion. !

Orochimaru turns his head slowly to look at me, his eyes wide. "Ravaged her?" He repeats and then he smirks. "That Karin has a lot of guts doesn't she? She came in here; bright as the sunlight, top half undone…" He trails off and meets my eyes. "I didn't 'ravage' her. I don't 'ravage' any of my employees, that would be…" He pauses and tilts his head. "Unprofessional."

I have never found the word 'unprofessional' so sexy until now.

"Yeah, see that's what I thought," I agree, relaxing. "So the slag was just faking, thank God for that."

Orochimaru chuckles. "Perhaps you'll adopt a more professional tone before you leave this room?" He asks in an amused tone. "I doubt Karin would appreciate being referred to in that manner."

**SHIT. **"I'm sorry!" I squeak.

"Just friendly advice," Orochimaru smiles. "I, personally, find your etiquette…refreshing."

He finds me refreshing? Argh bbfjfbfblsdkbvfslahfguJKWGEB. Even though I'm thinking gibberish, I still manage to plaster a whimsical smile on my face and do some weird half curtsy before grabbing the door handle.

"I can't take my eyes off of you."

Eyes wide, I glance over my shoulder; Orochimaru's still watching me, that smirk on his lips curved perfectly.

"What…sir?"

"Another Andy Williams' song: I can't take my eyes off of you," Orochimaru clarifies, he sighs and leans back in his chair. "It seemed…appropriate."

I squeak, as a reply, and then rip open the door. I slam it behind me, and, breathing heavily; make a beeline for the toilets. 'I can't take my eyes off of you'? Was that a hint? 'Seemed appropriate'? Now…either Orochimaru has started up some game where we quote Andy Williams' songs at each other or…he used an Andy Williams' song to hint something to me…like what I did earlier on, in the lift (though that was more an in your face declaration than a hint). OhShit. Does Orochimaru like me back? Or does he just know I like him, so he's messing me around? Cuz if it's that; I swear I'll mess his face up…oh who am I kidding I could never mess up a face as pretty as his-

"Anko?" Tayuya appears in the mirror behind me. "How'd it go?"

I throw a glance over my shoulder at her.

"Ooh," Tayuya winces. "That bad eh?"

"No," I correct her quickly. "I…I think it went ok actually."

Tayuya stares at me. "Seriously? No punching?"

"Nope."

"No more declarations of love?"

"None at all."

"No swearing?"

I stall and bite my lip. "Uhh…well, he didn't seem too bothered."

"Ah crap; you swore? How do you know he wasn't bothered?" Tayuya moans, she leans against one of the walls and sinks down to the tiled floor.

"Cuz he laughed…in fact; he laughed quite a lot in that interview…" I trail off and go into a dream world; where Orochimaru and I ride on a tandem bike through a lovely, sunny park, laughing our lives away…

"So you think it went well?" Tayuya questions. "Well that's a plus then. Juugo just went in now, so once he's done that'll be everyone. Now, you coming out?"

"Sure, sure." I agree and walk to the door as she picks herself up off the floor.

* * *

"How'd it go Juugo?" Suigetsu all but pounces on his best friend as soon as he exits the office. Juugo smiles. "Well, I think."

"I doubt it went as well as mine." Karin remarks, flipping her hair over her shoulder and smirking.

"Yeah; you slagging around and pretending to have seduced Orochimaru must have been fantastic." Tayuya deadpans…I sorta, maybe, told her about Karin shlagging around…oops.

Karin stares at her in surprise before pouting and turning back to her work.

"Well then," Kabuto murmurs as he stands up from his desk. "That's everyone. I suppose it's time; I and Orochimaru had a little chat about you all." And then he strides to the office, knocks and then enters.

"Scared?"

I turn to see Kakashi next to me, blocking the bottom half of his face off with an envelope.

"No," I reply –lying-. "Why would I be?"

"Yeah, why would she be?" Iruka agrees, he gives me a grin. "I bet you did great Anko."

"Oh please; Anko's never going to get this job in a million years." Karin snorts.

"Well what makes you so sure you're going to get it?" Ukon retorts.

"Because, Orochimaru knows class when he sees it." Karin smiles and tips down her glasses slightly.

"I didn't know undoing your shirt halfway and shoving your boobs at a guy was class." Tayuya growls.

Karin rolls her eyes. "I flaunt what I've got, what can I say?"

"I doubt Orochimaru will be judging this promotion on body type," Kimimaro remarks, quietly, from his seat. "I have no doubt that he will judge it on workmanship and workmanship alone. That is the type of boss –man- that he is."

"I think it probably helps to have a personality as well though." Sakon whispers to me.

Iruka overhears however and decides to tell the office this. "Surely personality must count for something right? Cuz Anko's got plenty of personality."

"She sure does." Karin agrees, though she's glaring at me, and, by the way she said that; I doubt she thinks that's a positive thing.

"But being professional's important too," Kidomaru puts in, smiling triumphantly. "Something which Kimimaro has covered."

"Aha!" Suigetsu shouts. "But so does Juugo!"

I notice that neither Jirobo, Sakon nor Tayuya speak…the bitches. Kabuto sticks his head out of Orochimaru's door and glowers at Suigetsu.

"Keep it down and get back to work." He instructs us before closing the door on us once more.

"So…um, Anko." Iruka turns to me as everyone else moves back to their desks.

"Yes?" I enquire in a bored tone as I half-heartedly start drawing myself on paint –on my computer-.

"So, I've got your number." Iruka continues.

"You sure do." I agree as I rub out my –paint- boobs and draw them bigger.

"So, I was just wondering…um…if you'd like to go for a drink after work or…something-"

"Drinks?" Tayuya interrupts, rolling over from her desk, on her chair. "I'm in."

"Me too." Kakashi agrees.

"And me!" Suigetsu puts in.

"Me as well." Sakon agrees.

"Yup, count me in." Ukon nods.

"Me too." Jirobo cheers.

"I'm in!" Kidomaru agrees.

Iruka goes to speak but Suigetsu interrupts him again. "And Juugo too!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Juugo, yes." Suigetsu confirms.

"Oh…" Iruka murmurs. "Ok, sure, I guess."

"Cool, so we'll all meet you downstairs after work. 'Aight?" Tayuya salutes.

"…Sure," Iruka mutters, looking downtrodden. "Bye Anko."

Damn paint not having the right shade of purple for my hair! "Bye guys." I give a half wave.

Both delivery guys leave. I glance to the side of my computer to check the time, only to see a small, scrap piece of paper on my desk; with a small, pink heart doodled on it. Did one of those two leave it? I'm just about to check it when the elevator doors ding open and one of the most heartstoppingly beautiful guys, I have ever seen, walks into the office. Just as this happens, Orochimaru's door opens to reveal him and Kabuto, smiling away.

"Ah," Orochimaru smiles over at the beautiful guy in a familiar way. "Loyal workforce; meet a new member of your team: Sasuke Uchiha." My boss tilts his head and smiles widely at the unspoken beauty by the elevator doors…CRAP. My heart just dropped into my combat boots.

_End of chapter 4_

_Thank you to Ai Deidara (I like Awelarious :L), XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Dagiis, Ryunn Kazan, Babycakesninja and Ghostsammeo for your reviews, they mean a lot! _

_Ugh the last chapter stressed the helllllll out of me. I uploaded it and I __thought__ something seemed off, and it was the author notes and shiz like that! Goddammnit all! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter…and yes; I have brought Sasuke Uchiha into the fray! DUNDUNDUN! Is Orochimaru gay! That's up to you to speculate and me to reveal! Lave ya! Gerkyhen. _


	5. Chapter 5: Sexy boy

Like a boss

Sexy boy

Get the **hell** out of here!

OMFG Dude

5

So…um…WHAT THE HELL? Who gave this 'Sasuke Uchiha' permission to be the sexiest thing on legs (besides Orochimaru himself)? I mean, I think everyone in the office (including the guys) just got pregnant from looking at him. He's even dressed sexy, the bastard. He's wearing a black shirt, with a white tie, black trousers and some smexilicious, black shoes. He's literally succeeded in making everybody else in the office look like tramps.

His hairs immaculate, black and spiked, with a loose fringe. He's seriously pale with, equally as seriously, soft looking skin. His eyes are just black…like…black and he's looking at all of us with as much interest as a pedo would have in a granny.

"Sasuke, meet your work mates." Orochimaru continues, still smiling broadly…like he knows he's just fucked with my head.

Sasuke gives a slight tilt of his head. "Hn." He acknowledges.

"Kabuto, you may go seat yourself now," Orochimaru says, his eyes not leaving Sasuke. "Sasuke and I shall just have a little introductory meeting."

OhFUCK. Oh yeah; introductory meeting, sure thing. Stupidly sexy liar face. Trust him to have a sexy, little boyfriend…Fucking Uchiha.

Sasuke slopes over to Orochimaru, 'Hn's' when Orochimaru holds the door open for him and then they disappear into the office…to have hot guy sex. Which sucks…a lot.

As soon as they're gone we all turn to Kabuto, who's looking about as impressed as I am.

"Who. Is. **That**?" Karin breathes, red in the face. Something tells me she's been holding her breath for a little while.

"Sasuke Uchiha. He's just transferred over here. Apparently he's a bit of a prodigy." Kabuto replies.

"Does Orochimaru know him?" Kimimaro asks, a slight crease between his eyebrows.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty friendly towards him." Tayuya nods in agreement.

"He's met him before yes," Kabuto concedes. "Sasuke's older brother introduced them."

"There's **another** one?" I groan in defeat. "I'm doomed." I smack my head against the table and ignore the weird looks I'm receiving from my friends.

"**How** friendly are they?" Suigetsu asks grinning wickedly.

Karin smacks him about the head. "That's none of your business!" She barks, but then she quickly turns to Kabuto. "But, no, seriously; **how** close are they?"

Suigetsu shoots her an outraged look.

"Orochimaru doesn't tell me about his personal affairs." Kabuto sniffs.

"Despite how much you wish he would." Jirobo puts in.

"Yes…No, no!" Kabuto quickly rescues himself and glowers at the bigger man. "Look, all I know is; Orochimaru's wanted him to work here for a while now." He shrugs.

"Is that because he's breathtakingly attractive?" Karin questions.

Kabuto glowers at her. "No."

"It is." Ukon decides.

"Yeah, definitely." Sakon nods.

The whole office starts nodding apart from me, Karin, Kimimaro and Kabuto.

"Orochimaru's not gay!" I yell, just as Karin yells: 'Sasuke's not gay!'.

I turn on her quickly. "You changed your ideals quickly." I hiss.

"Think of it this way; you've lost your biggest competition now." Karin smiles deviously. "I think I may have to start using my infamous Karin charms on Sasuke."

"They're infamous alright." Suigetsu mutters and receives a pen to the nose for his troubles. As Suigetsu falls backwards off his chair, clutching his nose in pain, I stick my tongue out at Karin.

"You were never competition anyway." I tell her.

"Keep telling yourself that." She replies, waving her hand in an 'I couldn't care less' way.

"I will." I retort.

"Do."

"I will."

"Good."

"Fantastic."

"Brilliant."

"Grand."

"Fabulous."

"Magnificent."

"Wondrous."

"Great."

"Marvellous."

"Splendid."

"Aweso-"

Our fantastic argument is interrupted when the door reopens and Sasuke and Orochimaru step out. Surprisingly; they don't look like sweaty sex fiends…I will now continue praying to God that Orochimaru's straight.

"I'll call the delivery men and tell them to fetch you a desk immediately," Orochimaru says, fondness stupidly clear in his tone. "For now however…" His eyes flicker around the room, until they settle on me. His smile widens. "You can share Anko's desk. I'm sure you'll find her as pleasing a companion as I do."

"Uhbuh." I reply confidently…**What**?

"Hn." Sasuke says, and then he head down the few steps to my desk.

"Kabuto, would you mind fetching our newest candidate a chair?" Orochimaru adds.

Kabuto nods, gets up, and basically sprints to the supply closet. Orochimaru smirks, his eyes linger on mine –and Sasuke's I guess- desk and then he nods before leaving.

I glance to the side; Sasuke's standing slightly over me, looking in the general direction Kabuto just went in. He smells nice, like really nice. I roll slightly closer to him and sniff, hmm that's some good spray he's using. He looks down at me.

"Did you just sniff me?" He asks unemotionally.

"No!" I deny, and give him my: 'WTH' look.

Kabuto comes back with the chair and places it forcefully down.

"Calm it Kabuto." Kidomaru comments.

Sasuke smirks slightly to himself as he sits opposite me; apparently amused by Kabuto's slight nerd rage. As soon as he's down, Karin's all over him like a rash. Like a Karin Rash. Like **the** Karin Rash.

"Hi," she purrs as she rolls over. "My name's Karin. You're Sasuke…" She tips down her glasses. "Right?"

Sasuke glances at her. "Hn." He nods.

Karin looks a bit put out –HAHA BITCH HAHA- but then carries on. "Looking forward to your first day?" She presses, basically leaning her boobs on my desk. I make a mental note to disinfect it later.

Sasuke shrugs.

"If you need any help Sasuke, I'm always here for you." She continues.

"Are you trying to scare Sasuke away?" Suigetsu comments from his desk. "Because, if so, good job; I think you're succeeding."

Sasuke lets loose another smirk.

"If you spray her with water a little she'll probably back off," Suigetsu adds. He rolls over and bangs Karin out of the way. "My name's Suigetsu by the way."

Sasuke inclines his head. "Hey."

Karin looks mortified, I can just guess what she's thinking, something like this: _OH EM FECKING GEE! WHY DID SUIGETSU GET A 'HEY' AND I DIDN'T? WHY IS ANKO SO MUCH PRETTIER THAN ME? _

I smile smugly to myself. Yeah, that's what she's thinking, fo' sho'.

"Oh are we doing introductions now?" Tayuya asks, looking up from stapling together Ukon's papers. She rolls over. "Yo, I'm Tayuya."

Sasuke nods again.

"I'm Ukon and he's Sakon." Ukon adds.

"I'm quite capable of introducing myself." Sakon hisses.

"No you're not, you're retarded." Ukon retaliates.

As they become engaged in another shouting match, Juugo ventures over to my desk.

"I'm Juugo. Nice to meet you." He extends his hand and Sasuke shakes it.

"Juugo." He notes.

"I'm Kidomaru." Kidomaru introduces.

"Jirobo." Jirobo puts in.

"And that bundle of sunshine over there is Kimimaro." Suigetsu says, waving his hand over to Kimimaro who is glaring daggers at Sasuke. Sasuke looks at him and then entwines his hands together, resting his elbows on my desk.

"So…Sasuke. Are you going for the personal assistant job?" Sakon asks, wandering over with Ukon in a head lock.

"Yes." Sasuke replies.

"**Really**? Oh wow that's great!" Karin gushes.

Jirobo now looks suicidal as he realises Karin will most definitely give up the chance of a promotion for an Uchiha popsicle…and that came out so much more dirty than it was meant to be.

"Well you have competition for that job." Kimimaro remarks quietly.

Sasuke looks over to him, a challenging smirk on his lips. "Do I? Ah."

"You do," Juugo agrees, he smiles in an embarrassed way. "Karin, Kimimaro, Anko, Ukon and I are all wanting the job."

Sasuke looks over at me. I look back at him…awkward. Eventually I grin and scratch the back of my neck.

"Hehe, yup. So get ready for a fight." I exclaim with enthusiasm and courage I don't have.

Sasuke smirks. "Hn." He nods.

Okay then, despite being extremely sexy and sorta up himself, Sasuke Uchiha actually seems like an…alright guy. That doesn't stop me wanting to kick him in the face though…Yeah, that's how Anko rolls.

* * *

"Sasuke, we're all going for a drink now. You wanna come?"

It's the end of the day and Suigetsu seems to have decided that he, Juugo and Sasuke should be best friends forever.

"Ok."

Seemingly Sasuke shares this notion.

We all bundle into the elevator and keep ourselves entertained by watching Sakon and Ukon argue about tomatoes (no, I have no idea either) and then we're downstairs.

Our office crowd head out of the door and to the bar. I watch Sasuke quietly as we enter the sunny street.

"Do you think he's gay?" I whisper to Tayuya.

Tayuya gives me an incredulous look. "Don't tell me you've moved onto him as well?"

"No," I hiss as the spring air breezes past me. "I need to know if he's actual competition for Orochimaru is all."

"Dude, even if Sasuke is straight; Orochimaru is the one man that can turn anybody gay. Hell, he even turns women gay for him." Tayuya says.

I blink. "That doesn't make sense…"

Tayuya glowers at me. "I didn't want it to."

We emerge into the bar and see Iruka and Kakashi already seated. We all make a beeline over and Iruka hands me a beer.

"Oh thanks!" I say, a little surprised.

"Yeah thanks Iruka. Thanks for buying us all beers and not just one of us." Tayuya adds sarcastically, she flips Iruka the finger and then wanders over to the bar.

I sit at the table opposite the two delivery guys. Suigetsu, Juugo, Sasuke and –unfortunately- Karin seat themselves my side. While Tayuya and Jirobo buy drinks and Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon sit on Iruka and Kakashi's side.

"How was work?" Iruka asks.

"We got a new employee." Sakon answers as I glug down my beer.

"Oh yes," Iruka nods looking over to Sasuke. "I thought you were new. Hi, I'm Iruka."

"Hn."

"Kakashi." Kakashi introduces.

"Hn."

Karin goes bright red at these 'Hn's', seriously that woman seems to find the strangest things sexy.

"Sasuke's trying to get the promotion. He's such a hard worker, within a day of being in the office he's trying for a promotion." She states.

"Oh are you?" Iruka asks, flicking a glance my way.

"Yes." Sasuke answers.

"A man of few words. I like that." Kakashi nods.

Sasuke nods back.

"So, Anko-" Iruka turns to me but he's interrupted by Tayuya and Jirobo slamming drinks down onto the table.

"Drinks for everyone else, because Scarface here only bought Anko one, due to the fact he wants her to 'say hello to his little friend'." Tayuya says.

Iruka goes bright red as everyone laughs.

"Tayuya." I hiss. I look over at Iruka. "Sorry." I apologise.

Iruka smiles at me. "No, no worries."

I smile at him then glance over at Sasuke, whose currently trying to push Karin off of him…yes, yes there are worries. Plenty of them. The main one being: Is Sasuke Uchiha going to accidentally steal my future husband away from me?

_End of chapter 5_

_I had to end it there, lool. Sorry, for the lack of Orochimaru and Anko interaction in this one. But, Sasuke's going to have rather a large part to play in this story (sorry Sasuke haters) so I needed to get him settled (lmao sounds like I'm talking about a puppy or something.) While I have you here, I'd just like to say; we should all pray for Japan. We should pray for everyone in Japan, for those who have died, for those whose houses and towns have been destroyed, for those who have lost family members. God bless everyone in Japan. I hope they can recover soon. _

_Thank you to: Danyel, Dagiis, Ai Deidara, Polly, Ghostsammeo and Lady DM for your reviews, they mean a lot ^_^ R&R? _


	6. Chapter 6: Shoulda Woulda Coulda

Like a boss

Shoulda Woulda Coulda

_Yeah, I've __**always**__ wanted one_

FML Dude.

6

I'm sitting; head slumped, by the kitchen counter when Shizune comes home.

"I'm back!" She declares.

I don't reply and wait for her to come into the kitchen. "Anko?" She questions, placing her bag down next to me. "What's wrong?"

"New hot guy at work." I mumble. May as well get straight into the meat of the conversation right?

"So…what?" Shizune tries to guess what's getting me down. "Do you fancy **him** as well?"

"No," I sigh, sitting up to look at her. "I get the feeling…Orochimaru…" I trail off and give her a mopey look as she works it out.

"Oh," she breathes with realisation. "So you've got competition?"

"I had competition anyway," I remark bitterly, recalling Karin. "But this is **proper** competition."

"Well…" Shizune muses. "There's nothing wrong with a little, healthy competition."

"That's what the **winner** says," I whine. "The underdog –i.e. **me**- doesn't want any competition at all!"

"Well if you're going to have that attitude; of course you'll lose," Shizune informs me brusquely as she sits down next to me. "Anko, in order to make Orochimaru notice you, in that way, you're going to have to really put yourself out there."

I pout at her. "But I don't want to be rejected."

Shizune looks at me for a few moments before a large, annoyingly knowing, smile stretches across her face.

"No way." She murmurs.

"What?"

"Don't tell me; the great Anko Mitarashi is **scared.**" She giggles.

The bitch **giggled**. "You're a horrible roommate you know." I tut.

"I can't believe you're scared of a little rejection!" Shizune continues, ignoring my tutting and glare.

"A **little** rejection? The whole office would know!" I retort.

"Anko, you don't even know if he **will** reject you," Shizune reasons, suddenly becoming serious. She leans across the counter towards me. "If you don't try, you'll never know."

I glance at the floor, trying my best to avoid eye contact. Shizune's silent for a moment and then suddenly I'm clunked around the back of the head.

"OW!" I complain, rubbing my head I turn to glower at her.

Shizune smirks cheekily at me. "Just jump him Anko. It's what God wants."

Shizune's **so** helpful.

* * *

"Good morning Anko."

"Eee."

I swear since Shizune's little pep talk a few weeks back; I am seeing Orochimaru **everywhere**. And, of course, by that I do not mean I've gone mental; I simply mean that I've been seeing him a lot more often in the office…I'm trying very hard not to connect that with Sasuke's being here.

Currently I'm wedged into the supply closet breathing crazily heavily as Orochimaru appears behind me…HAH. Oh God I'm nervous…What was I in here for? Umm…Umm…Oh wait…I just darted in here to avoid Orochimaru.

Well that worked out well didn't it?

"Anko, could I ask you to pass me that box of staplers please?"

He's like…quite literally…right behind me; if I turned…

"YES," I affirm his question, before reaching to the side and yanking a box of staplers free. I turn and hand them to him. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking; why are **you** getting yourself supplies? Usually you just get Kabuto to do it." WOW- I managed a coherent sentence.

Orochimaru smiles at me. "Kabuto's off ill today." He answers.

"Is he?" I smile widely. "**Yes**." I pump the air with my fist.

He chuckles. "Don't make your sadness too evident," he quips. "Now Anko, what is it that you're in here for?"

I stop smiling, eyes wide. I can't tell him I darted in here to avoid him! That'd just be awkward…and odd.

"I…I…I need…" I glance around the small room wildly until my eyes settle on a box of paper on the top shelf. "…new paper for the printer, but it's too high up for me." I explain/lie.

"Hmm," Orochimaru smiles. "I'll help you out," he hands me the box of staplers and then reaches up to grab the paper.

He's rolled his shirt's sleeves up to his elbows which is why I can see he's got a **tattoo**. It starts at his wrist and is all intricate and swirly. The blackness of the tattoo contrasts stunningly against his pale white skin. I didn't think anything could make him hotter. Dear Lord.

"Here you are." He hands me the packet of paper.

I nod mutely, still gazing at his tattoo as he takes the staplers back. He steps back to let me go out first, but instead of leaving I turn to him.

"You've got a tattoo." I comment, trying hard to make sure my voice doesn't sound like I've inhaled a balloon full of helium.

Orochimaru looks at me questionably before glancing down at his –awesome- tattoo and smirking.

"Eheh, yes I do. Stupid little thing really," he shakes his head. "I got it when I was a lot younger-"

"I like it." I interrupt. Oh God; it's stressing me out…how sexy he is I mean. I thought I'd got to grips with his sexiness! But then he breaks out this tattoo…HE'S NOT MAKING THIS EASY!

"Oh, well thank you Anko, that's kind of you." He smiles at me.

"Did it hurt?" I ask.

Me talking to him would be cool and all, if I wasn't talking like a stunned robot…but I am, so it's not cool.

"Why? Are you considering getting one?" He asks, the interest rising in his voice, he puts his hand up against the shelf and looks down at me.

No. "Yes."

"Reaaallly?" He sounds **very** interested now.

Oh. My. God. Orochimaru is interested in me! I need **not** to mess this up…even though I'm actually lying about wanting a tattoo…but…hey! It got him talking to me.

"Whereabouts?"

What? "Hm?"

"Where are you considering getting one?" Orochimaru repeats. He's got that knowing smirk on his lips again. You know…the do-able one? But it's also the: 'I'm reading your thoughts' one. I'm going to haemorrhage.

I consider his question for a while. "…back?"

Orochimaru smiles. "I heard it hurts there."

Now acting tough? I can do.

"I can handle a little pain." I reply, flipping my hair slightly.

Orochimaru's smirk widens a little. "I'll bet."

Did…did he just…I mean…could that…was that an innuendo? Eyes wide I nod stiffly before stumbling out of the supply closet holding my –unneeded- paper.

I get to my desk and slam the paper down.

"What's that paper for?" Tayuya asks.

"The printer." I reply.

"But the printer's already got paper, I checked this morning." Karin chirps.

"Of course you did." I reply dryly.

I hear a chuckle and glance around just in time to see Orochimaru disappear into his office.

"How long till someone gets the promotion do you think?" Ukon pipes up.

"It won't be long now," Suigetsu assures him. "Until Juugo gets the job."

Ukon glowers at him as Juugo smiles.

"Oh whatever," Jirobo disregards. "Karin's getting the job."

"No, no," Karin denies shaking her head; she looks over at Sasuke in a kittenish manner. "Sasuke will get the job…no doubt."

Sasuke doesn't reply and stays with his hands crossed in front of his face.

"You're all dumbasses," Tayuya declares. "Anko's getting the job, pure and simple."

"Yeah, because Orochimaru's really gonna hire somebody who has sex dreams about him." Ukon shoots back.

The office is silent for a moment (me slowly curling my hand into a fist) before Kidomaru speaks.

"Well if you put it that way; Anko may win the job after all."

"Ah!" I screech before throwing my waste paper bin at him. It hits him in the chest and he falls back off his chair yelping in pain.

"Sex dreams?"

I turn around to see Sasuke (who has been relocated to his own desk, behind mine) smirking, his eyebrows raised.

"No." I deny.

"Yes." Tayuya puts in.

I glare at her. "Helping or harming Tayuya? Helping or harming?" I hiss.

"Does Orochimaru know?" Sasuke continues.

"I hope not." I squeak.

"I bet he does," Karin suddenly declares. "I bet he does and I bet he's extremely creeped out by them."

"Karin shut up right now or I'll twist your head off your shoulders and turn you into a pile of mush." I hiss.

"Go for it." Karin returns, standing up.

"Woo fight!" Suigetsu cheers.

I stand too and go towards Karin, but Sakon grabs me.

"Nooooo Anko! Think of the job! Think of all the free drinks me and Tayuya will get! Pleease!" He begs.

I stall and glance down at his pleading face, I glance back at Karin.

"You're not worth it." I tell her, before sitting back down. She just glowers at me with her face…her stupid…smelly face.

God I hate Karin.

* * *

"Get me a…a…"

"We don't have all day Suigetsu."

"I **know**. Get me a…lemonade!"

"Where's the please?"

"Here's the please."

"Oh wow you flipped me the finger, real clever."

I sigh as Tayuya and Suigetsu argue. This is what happens in our office when Tayuya and I offer to fetch some drinks from the vending machine…

"Come on," Tayuya growls, stomping over to join me at the doorway and leaving a dead looking Suigetsu, slumped on his desk. "Suigetsu can drink tap water."

The last thing I hear as we exit the office is Suigetsu's pained moan.

"So, do you think it's likely I'll get the promotion?" I question as I lean against the wall and Tayuya begins feeding money into the vending machine.

"For sure. You'll get the promotion **and** Orochimaru," Tayuya nods confidently, she turns and flashes me a smile before turning back and kicking viciously at the machine. "You better not eat my money like last time!" She warns it.

"Ugh, I don't think so," I sigh. "I mean…I'm so stupid around him. Today? In the supply closet-"

"Hello ladies."

I go mute and bright red as Orochimaru comes down the corridor towards us.

"Hey Sir, you all right?" Tayuya questions, ignoring my pained look that says: '**Don't** engage him! Iee I think I'm going to vomit!'

"I'm good thank you Tayuya, how about you?" Orochimaru stops by the vending machine.

"Frickin awesome thanks," Tayuya nods. "Where you been?"

"I was just out doing some work errands," Orochimaru answers. "It's going to be a lot easier once I have my personal assistant."

"Yeah about that," Tayuya nods, I stiffen and widen my eyes in horror; trying to convince Tayuya not to speak. "When're you gonna announce whose got the promotion?"

Phew.

"I'm planning on telling you all tomorrow." Orochimaru answers, he flashes a smile my way. I melt.

"Wanna give us a clue whose got the job?" Tayuya cheekily questions.

Orochimaru chuckles lightly. "I prefer the mystery." He replies.

Tayuya laughs along. "But there isn't any mystery sir," she says. "We all know whose going to get that job."

"Oh yes?" Orochimaru gazes at her with interest.

"Yup," Tayuya nods. "It's..."

Please don't say Anko. Please don't say Anko. Please don't say Anko. Please don't say Anko. Please don't say Anko.

"Anko isn't it?"

…Fuck my life.

"Aha," Orochimaru taps his nose. He flashes a smirk my way. "You'll have to wait till tomorrow. Now, I must be going, farewell for now ladies."

"Guhbye." I stutter.

"Bye." Tayuya replies, her eyes on me, a stupid little smile on her face.

Orochimaru's smiles at me before strolling away. As soon as he's gone I turn to Tayuya.

"Whore." I hiss.

"He didn't say no," Tayuya states, turning back to the machine. "Free drinks here I come."

"I hate you." I growl.

Tayuya kicks the machine. "I hate this machine," she kicks it again…and then again…and then…her foots goes right through the glass. "Crap," she curses.

I stare at the whole wide-eyed before looking back at Tayuya, whose looking very shifty looking.

"We were never here." She tells me, edging away slowly.

"But…Orochimaru saw-" I begin, but she cuts me off.

"We were never here." She repeats before making her way back to the office.

If Orochimaru finds that the vending machine is broken? I'm so blaming it all on Tayuya.

_End of chapter 6_

_Thank you to: Jigoku-Dayu93, Babycakesninja, XxxUchiha SurayaXxX, Dagiis, Danyel, LadyDM, k1tties12k1tties13 (glad you're not in denial about Orochimaru's inherent sexiness, despite your hate for him :L) and Ghostsammeo for your reviews, they mean a lot! _

_YES! I am back! I'm sorry for being away for so long, it's just… I got Dragon Age 2…so clearly I had to complete that (Fenris FTW) and then I had loads of essays and mocks T.T and then my brother came down so…BUT I AM BACK! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ R&R? _


	7. Chapter 7: So Much Better

Like a boss

So Much Better

_Plan of the __**century.**_

Anko FTW

7

"A supply closet? Really Anko?"

I groan as Shizune bustles into my room and begins Shizune'ing about. How insensitive is this woman? Just because she's up and awake doesn't mean I have to be! Eyes still closed, I swat my hand out to make her leave. This strategy doesn't work, as instead of leaving she simply grabs my hand and jerks it, forcing me to open my eyes. Her face is in mine as she speaks.

"Classy."

"What're you even talking about?" I murmur blearily as she releases me and stomps over to Voldy's cage.

"'Do me in the supply closet'," comes Shizune's reply; she's putting on a high voice, attempting to mimic me.

Seriously? Why does everyone do that? Do I really speak like that?

"'Up against the shelves.'" Shizune continues.

I blush red and bury under my covers…No matter how many times I'm told I have these dreams it's not going to get any less embarrassing.

"Shut up." I mumble into my pillow.

"Only if you do," Shizune quickly returns. "Now get up, isn't today the day you find out if you've got that promotion or not?"

I snap up in bed and gaze at her. "Oh frick yeah!"

Shizune nods importantly, turning away from Voldy's cage to regard me. "That's why I've taken the liberty to wake you up extra early…"

I glance to the alarm clock on my bed side table and groan. "Extra early is right; 5:30 Shizune? Honestly?"

Shizune doesn't look put out however, with an eager look she sits at the bottom of my bed and leans forward.

"Picture this," she begins. "You've got the job; you come in early, it's only you and Orochimaru in the office. He tells you, you have the job and then…"

I lean forward, eager to hear what she has to say.

"And then…" She continues breathily.

"And then…" I repeat, egging her on.

"You jump him!" She exclaims.

As she bursts out laughing at her own -unfunny- joke, I fall back into my pillows in a huff.

"That wasn't funny," I tell her. "Now I'm going back to sleep for at least another hour."

"No you're not," Shizune replies. "I'm part insane and very angry due to sleep deprivation so if I'm up, you're up," and with that she whips my duvet off of me.

I squeal as the rush of cold air engulfs me, and curl up into a ball.

"Nope!" Shizune growls before pushing me off of the bed, I roll and fall to the floor with a clunk.

"I think my eye just shattered!" I moan.

"I highly doubt it," Shizune returns. "Now hurry up and get ready." Then she stomps from my room like the witch she is.

* * *

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. What if I haven't got the job? What will I say? I can't act too cheery cuz that just makes it uncomfortable for the person breaking the news to you, as they know you're just trying to cheer yourself up. But I can't act too mopey because…well…I'd look stupid.

"You're here early."

I jump about a foot in the air when I see Kabuto, sitting at his desk, as soon as I'm out of the elevator.

"Oh, you're here today are you?" I sigh. "Shame, I thought maybe you'd got explosive diarrhoea and wouldn't be in for a while."

"Charming," Kabuto retorts sarcastically as I go to take my seat. "Honestly; I can't understand why you haven't been fired yet."

"And I can't understand why you haven't been shot yet." I reply quickly as I place my bag under my desk.

Kabuto rolls his eyes and goes to say something, but then the doors of the elevator open to reveal Sasuke.

"Jeez Sasuke, you're here early." I remark. It is quite literally only 7am. I would still be asleep if it wasn't for Shizune…and my nerves.

"As opposed to you?" He replies, shooting me a quick smirk. "Excited about the prospect of the promotion?"

AHAHAHAHAHAHA, extremely. "I'll just see how it goes," I reply calmly. "What about you? Or do you always get in here so early?"

"He's always here at this time." Kabuto butts in.

"Oh I'm sorry Kabuto," I turn to glower at him. "But you're not on the guest list for this conversation," as Kabuto sits back and glares daggers at me, I turn back to Sasuke. "So, what about you? Are you excited?" Is it possible for you to be excited? About anything? Ever?

"Hn." Sasuke shrugs.

We sit in silence for a while (Kabuto and Sasuke getting to work, me grabbing my Yo-yo from my desk draw and untangling the string) when suddenly the elevator opens again and Sakon and Ukon come charging in.

"Has he said who's got the promotion yet?" Ukon all but screams as he rushes into the office.

"Not yet." I shake my head.

"You woke me up this early for that?" Sakon roars from behind Ukon. "You told me that Britney Spears was handing out autographs, you liar!"

As Sakon leaps onto Ukon and brings him crashing to the ground, the elevator doors open again to reveal Kimimaro and Juugo. Neither of them look surprised at the twins tussling on the ground and simply step over the warring duo to get to their desks.

I roll my eyes and smile to myself before going back to my attempt at untangling the damned Yo-yo. The office is eerily silent without Karin, Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru and Suigetsu…especially Suigetsu, but this is solved when Karin and Suigetsu appear in the elevator a few moments later, bickering away until Suigetsu looks up and focuses on his best friend.

"Got the job yet Juugo?" Suigetsu asks as he jumps over Sakon, landing a deliberate kick on his back.

Juugo smiles. "Not yet no."

"Stop fighting immediately!" Karin begins scolding Sakon and Ukon. "That's not the sort of behaviour that should be going on in an office! Stop at once!"

"Stop fighting immediately!" Ukon parrots in a high pitched voice as he sits up and untangles himself from his brother.

Karin shakes her fist at him and he shrinks away. The red-head nods before making her way to Sasuke's desk. She dumps her boobs onto it and smiles into Sasuke's face.

"Have you been told you've got the job yet?" She purrs.

Sasuke flicks her a glance before looking back at his computer screen. "We've not seen Orochimaru yet." He replies.

It's amazing; I don't actually think he's interested in Karin at all. Like, it's not an act. He just genuinely doesn't care. I snigger to myself and Karin turns on me.

"Ready to have all your stupid dreams crash down around you?" She hisses, her brow crinkling in disgust as she looks at me.

"What do you mean? You've already taken my dream of being a skanky office ho away from me." I reply innocently, putting on a mopey face and wobbling my bottom lip.

"Ah!" Suigetsu shouts before erupting into a cackle.

Karin flicks her hair and glowers at him before glaring back at me. "Just give it up already Anko. It's Sasuke who's got the job." She places her hand on Sasuke's.

Sasuke glances down at her hand on his and then looks up at her, as if to say: 'What you doin' girl?' Though…I doubt Sasuke thinks like that. Karin gingerly removes her hand before glowering at me again and striding to her desk.

"Major rejection." Tayuya whispers in my ear.

"Oh shit!" I yelp in shock and nearly fall out of my chair. As Tayuya laughs I glower at her. "I didn't hear you come in." I explain.

"Yeah, yeah; I'm a regular ninja," Tayuya smirks. "Now what's a-happenin'? Got the job yet?" She sits on the edge of my desk.

"Not yet," I answer. "Haven't seen him yet…" I trail off and grit my teeth at my tangled Yo-yo string. "Stupid thing!" I complain.

"Here," a tanned hand outstretches to take the Yo-yo.

I glance up and see Iruka smiling down at me as Kakashi places a letter down on Sasuke's desk and then engages him in deep conversation.

"I'll do it, I'm awesome at knots." Iruka explains.

"Sure, go ahead." I shrug and hand it to him.

As Iruka goes to work on my Yo-yo…ha, that sounded dirty. Tayuya narrows her eyes at me in a questioning manner. I shrug back.

"Excited about this promotion then?" Iruka asks as he tugs at one of the knots.

"Yep!" Ukon yells from his desk.

"Aheh." Iruka laughs awkwardly at him before looking back down at me.

I realise that he's looking at me and smile a bit. "Uhh yep."

This seems to satisfy him and he smiles widely before handing my Yo-yo back to me. "There you go. If you ever need help with knots I'm your guy. Well…not your guy, just…you know…" He looks at me pleadingly and I smile unsurely.

"Yeah…uh…will do," I nod and gesture at the Yo-yo. "Thanks,"

Iruka nods, but he looks downtrodden as he goes off to drag Kakashi away from Sasuke (the guys are like best friends or something). I watch him go, then turn back to Tayuya.

"Well…that was weird." I muse as I start Yo-yo'ing.

"You can say that again. That was more awkward than the time I found out my cousin was actually my mum," Tayuya nods.

I stare at her in confusion.

"Exactly," Tayuya nods. "Now, what're you gonna do about that?"

"About what?" I ask.

"About scar-face having a major crush on you." Tayuya rolls her eyes like it's obvious.

I tut. "Don't call him scar-face." I scold.

"Sorry, forgot he was your boyfriend for a second there." Tayuya grins.

"He's not my boyfriend," I hiss. "It's just mean to call him scar-face! Now what do you mean he has a major crush on me?"

"That was the most obvious crush I've seen since I accidentally squashed a frog on my way here." Tayuya replies.

"I'm sorry; what is with all these little comparisons?" I question.

Tayuya shrugs. "It's my new thing."

"Ah." I nod.

"Anyway, what I mean by 'are you gonna do something about that' is…are you gonna sleep with him?" Tayuya continues.

I stare at her wide-eyed. "What?" I hiss. I glance around and lower my voice. "No, Tayuya, I am not. He's just a friend, and besides, my heart belongs to Orochimaru."

"We're not in primary school Anko; this whole unrequited crush thing is stupid," Tayuya disregards. "Anyway, all I'm saying is, you must be pretty sexually frustrated if you're having sex dreams…just…you know; if Iruka's willing, you might as well…"

I slam my hands over my ears. "Tayuya you're gross!" I whine. "I don't want to, and besides, I don't see him that way!"

"Whatever, now I've put it in your head, it's not gonna leave." Tayuya smirks and she goes to leave, but I grab her wrist.

"Do you really think he fancies me?" I ask.

"Like I said, most obvious crush I've seen since I-"

"Since you accidentally squashed a frog on your way here, yes," I interrupt. "Hmm…well okay then."

Tayuya gives me a two-fingered salute before heading back to her desk.

Hmm…so Iruka has a crush on me eh? Now this I can work to my advantage. Maybe if Orochimaru sees I'm unavailable he'll start to…Orochimaru's face cuts off my thoughts as he appears outside of his office.

Ukon's up like a meerkat on crack. "Promotion?" He questions eagerly.

Orochimaru smiles in amusement at him. "Perhaps," he concedes. Then he looks straight at me. "Anko, could you come to my office for a few moments please?"

I drop my Yo-yo with a resounding cracking noise and gape at him (charming look that; the gaping mouthed loony).

"…now?" I check.

"If you wouldn't mind," he confirms, he steps backward and holds open the door for me.

Slowly I get to my feet and lurch over to his office, mumbling an incoherent 'thanks' as I drift past him and into his office. Once I'm in, he closes the door behind me and strolls to his seat.

"Take a seat Anko," he gestures around.

I all but collapse into the seat opposite.

"Now, I presume that you're wondering why I've called you in here?" He begins.

"Clksajopqhjpo." I confirm.

This doesn't seem to put him off and so he presses onwards.

"Now; you've worked here for five years, correct?"

"Mhmm." I reply, my voice extremely high.

"And from what I've seen, you're a fantastic employee. Always enthusiastic, a people person, a hard worker when needed and simply a wonderful person all round,"

He thinks I'm a wonderful person…he thinks I…I'm going to collapse.

"So, after much consideration, I have decided that I would be honoured to have you as my personal assistant." He's finished; he leans back in his chair and looks at me.

I'm frozen. I'm literally frozen. I've…I've got the promotion…I've got the promotion! Not Karin, not Sasuke, not Ukon, not Juugo, not even Kimimaro! Me! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh. There's a silence in his office as I just sit there, digesting this information.

There he is sitting across from me; gazing at me with those -and I'll venture to say it- kinda freaky, but gorgeous at the same time, eyes. He studies me, clearly waiting for a reaction (a visible reaction anyway) of some sort (cuz obviously getting a promotion is kind of a big thing). But what he doesn't know is that I'm trying to hold myself back from leaping over the desk and basically straddling him. Gotta say, it's extremely hard.

Eventually, the silence obviously gets to him because he speaks up. "Anko?"

"THANK YOU!" I roar.

He raises his eyebrows, leaning back slightly, but then grins. "It's no problem. You've shown a lot of promise. I think you're perfect for the job."

"Thank you so much sir! Oh my God; I'm going to be the best personal assistant you've ever had!" I continue.

"I'm sure," he agrees, chuckling good-naturedly. "Now Anko-"

"Hmm?" I calm down as he now sounds very serious.

"I need to know how you feel about Sasuke?"

I'm depressed immediately. So this is what being Orochimaru's personal assistant is going to be like? He's going to ask my opinion on his boyfriend's? This is crap. I hate my life.

"Uh," I start warily. "He's ok."

"He is isn't he," Orochimaru agrees. "He's a hard worker, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, there's no doubt about that." I nod, feigning enthusiasm.

"Excellent. Well, as your first act as my personal assistant, would you mind calling him in here please?" Orochimaru smiles widely at me.

I nod moodily and mooch over to the door, yank it open and stick my head out. Everyone's heads bounce up.

"Sasuke," I murmur. "Sir would like to see you."

Sasuke stands up and follows me into the office.

"Sasuke, welcome," Orochimaru smiles.

Sasuke inclines his head and I make faces behind him.

"Now, I've brought you in here for a very important reason," Orochimaru continues. "After much deliberation, and after checking it through with Anko-" What? Oh crap. "I have decided to promote you, along with Anko, to the role of personal assistant."

Sasuke nods his head like all his right with the world. "Thank you sir. It'll be an honour to work under you."

He said 'work under you'! I didn't dare say that! Does this man have no boundaries!?

Orochimaru smiles. "You'll both start work in here tomorrow morning. Your desks will be moved into my office. Now, off you go."

Dismissed, we both leave.

"What happened?" Tayuya yells immediately as soon as we're out.

"We both got the promotion." I tell her.

"WOOOO!" Sakon and Tayuya celebrate immediately as everyone else slams their heads against the table.

"Well done Sasuke! I knew you could do it!" Karin coos.

"Hn."

"Yeah, well done buddy." Suigetsu nods as he comes up from his desk.

"Hn."

"Congratulations Sasuke." Nods Juugo smiling.

"Hn."

"Well done." Kimimaro agrees, though he looks a bit put out.

"Hn."

"Way to go Sasuke." Jirobo nods.

"Hn."

"I had no doubt that you would get the job Sasu-" Kabuto begins but I cut him off.

"I said: 'We both got the promotion guys!" I yell. "Anybody gonna congratulate me?"

Nobody answers but then Suigetsu starts clapping ironically.

"Shut up." I mutter dangerously.

"How did you get the promotion and I didn't?" Ukon wails.

"Ukon, you just pretended to do work. We're not stupid." Kabuto tuts.

"But I couldn't be booootttheeereeed." Ukon whines.

"So, bar after work then? Cuz somebody owes me and Sakon free drinks." Tayuya smirks.

* * *

I've cheered up by the time Shizune's home and that's why she comes in to see me standing on the kitchen counter with my hands on my hips.

"Get the promotion then?" She laughs as soon as she sees me.

"Yup. I mean I've gotta share it with Sasuke McSexface, but it'll be bearable." I nod as I get down off the counter.

"Oh no; sharing an office with two hot guys, must be a nightmare." Shizune chuckles.

"In other news," I swing round the counter towards her. "I have an idea."

"Oh yes?" She asks.

"Red herring." I reply.

She looks confused. "The fish?"

"No! Red herring the plan!" I correct her.

Shizune's face drops immediately. "Oh no Anko, not the red herring plan again; it just ends up hurting someone."

"But it's perfect! In order to make Orochimaru want me I need to seem unavailable!" I whine.

"Yeah yeah," Shizune nods. "And who's going to be the poor sucker involved in this plan, against his will?"

"Iruka." I grin.

Shizune puts her hands on her hips. "Anko." She scolds.

"What?"

"I don't think toying with that poor guys emotions is a nice idea." She sighs.

"I'll just flirt with him a little bit, and only in front of Orochimaru!" I exclaim. "Look, it's fool proof!"

"Anko, I doubt this plan will work. Iruka's just going to end up hurt." Shizune groans.

"Look, if I hurt his feelings I'll just apologise! Simple." I sit back in my chair and smile at her.

"You'll break his heart."

"All's fair in love and war." I reply quickly.

Leave me alone…I'm desperate!

End of chapter 7

_Thank you to: Babycakesninja, Ada Kensington (gotta admit; I'm a little star struck, considering you're the writer of the best story ever XD Thanks so much for reviewing), Glitterthorn, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, ThePhantomOfTheCarolinaOpry, Danyel (of course I'm not pissed at you pointing things out! I'm more grateful if anything! I'd be a very up myself author if I wasn't willing to accept criticism. Surprised stupid spell check didn't get the haemorrhage one, dammit!), Dagiis (you read it before anything else? Thank you! :D), Jigoku-Dayu93 (Amen ;L), elizabethlove4life (wowza! Thanks for reviewing each, individual chapter :D), JigokuShoujosRevenge, XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX, Ghostsammeo and LadyDM for your reviews, they mean a lot :D_

_Oh oh! And my brother brought back Naruto Shippuden Ninja Storm 2- AWESOME GAME. Haha- Oh and my mum saw Orochimaru and this is what she said: "Oh is that Orochimaru? Ooh he is very sexy isn't he? Very tasty. Hmm."_

_So it's official XD Orochimaru's a babe! Haha :L Anyway, see you next update; I hope you liked it this time! P.s- Though this has nothing to do with this story (or Naruto for that matter) my two Alistair (Dragon Age Origins) tops arrived! One says: Addicted to Alistair and the other says: I love Alistair; just thought I'd share my excitement with you XD_


	8. Chapter 8: I Could Say

Like a boss

I Could Say

_Feeling __**kinda**__ evil_

Eek Anko

8

I tap my pencil feverishly against the desk and glower in Sasuke's general direction. You see…when I got this promotion, a few days back, I figured it'd mean I'd see a lot more of Orochimaru…maybe even get into his pants (as you do) so even when I found out Sasuke had got the job as well as me, I hadn't been that bothered. Well…Sasuke's a man-stealing, sexy, man-whore! And by that of course I mean; Sasuke's been getting all of Orochimaru's attention.

I have to stop myself throwing my pencil at him as, once again, Orochimaru ventures over to Sasuke's desk (opposite mine), leans over him and looks at his computer. Do you know how desperate I've been to have Orochimaru lean over **me**? And **yes**, I **did** mean that in a dirty way as well.

As I watch; Sasuke says something, to which Orochimaru responds with a laugh before venturing back to his desk.

There's a moment of silence and I know I'm supposed to be doing something –I think Orochimaru told us to check numbers or something like that, but I was too mesmerised by his hair to even listen- because Sasuke's tapping away at his computer, like the little prodigy he is. Prodigy face. Stupid prodigy face.

Suddenly, without even meaning to, my pencil goes hurling from my hand and towards Sasuke. But of course he looks up just in time, and of course he ducks. He looks at me questionably.

"Did you just throw your pencil at me?" He asks.

"No." I retort.

"Pencil throwing?" Orochimaru remarks, amusement evident in his tone. "Slightly nursery school-ish do you not think, Anko?" He chuckles softly to himself.

"I didn't throw it," I deny. "It…slipped."

"It…slipped?" Sasuke repeats, his eyes narrowing. "**That** far?"

"Yes," I agree. "Weird huh? Maybe this office is haunted."

"Hn."

"Just a suggestion."

"Hn."

"Can I have my pencil back?"

"Hn." And then Sasuke lobs the pencil back at me, it hits me square in the nose and I go careering off of my chair and onto my arse.

"Anko? Are you alright?" Orochimaru questions, as I remerge a few seconds later.

"Yes, thank you sir." I nod, getting back onto my seat.

"Good," Orochimaru smiles. "I wouldn't like to see you hurt-" As I go bright red at this, he presses onwards. "Now; Anko, would you mind going out to pick me up some coffee please? And while you're out; could you pick up some paperwork from the office next door as well?"

"Right away sir!" I salute and pop up from my chair.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru turns to him. "I need you to discuss the numbers with Kabuto."

"Hn." Sasuke gets to his feet and follows me to the door.

Orochimaru's head is already down, writing his signature on something.

"Bye sir." I say forlornly…like a forlorn widow or something…I don't even know why I sound forlorn…Ahem.

He looks up and smirks. "Goodbye Anko."

I don't move however and Sasuke lets out a grunt of annoyance before opening the door and leaving. Leaving…me with Orochimaru. First time we've been alone in this office together since I got the promotion. **Fact**.

"Would you like sugar in your coffee sir?" I question.

Orochimaru seems to realise I'm refusing to leave and so leans back in his chair. "As always." He smiles.

Oh God I'm getting desperate…I can feel it welling up in me. Shit. Accidental 'come on' attack! "And would you like **anything**, at all, else…sir?"

Orochimaru's smile widens as he seems to catch on to what I'm…ahem…suggesting. "There's a **lot** of things I desire, Anko. But for now…coffee will do." And then he signals for me to leave with a short wave.

I back out of the office. His eyes, dancing with mirth, following me all the way and then I close the door behind me. I'm greeted by a chorus of cheers. Yes. This is how my old workmates greet me, whenever I come out of Orochimaru's office, with cheers.

"How's it going Anko? Pregnant yet?" Suigetsu pipes up.

I glower at him and draw my finger slowly across my throat in order to shut him up; he just laughs…the shit.

"Be quiet Suigetsu." Kabuto snaps.

"Sasuke, do I have to be quiet?" Suigetsu asks of the man standing next to Kabuto's table.

Sasuke looks from Kabuto to Suigetsu, then back again. "No." He decides.

"Sasuke doesn't have more authority than me!" Kabuto rages.

"Considering Sasuke is Orochimaru's golden boy…yes, yes he does." Suigetsu replies.

"What's it like in there? It always sounds so quiet." Tayuya says to me as I venture to her desk.

"Oh no, it's a laugh a minute for some people." I glower over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke getting all the attention?" Sakon coos in a baby voice. "Is lickle ol' Anko getting a bit jealous?"

Sasuke looks up at this; looking a little confused.

"Sakon…I'm coming back up here with coffee…**hot** coffee. I wonder how much uglier you'll look with a scalded face?" I growl.

As the rest of the office bursts out laughing, I'm aware of Sasuke's eyes on me. Sighing, I head out of the office and to the office down the corridor.

Minato's already at the door with the paperwork I need, as always. He's blonde, with calm blue eyes and is stupidly gorgeous. I would probably jump **him**, but he's married, I noted the ring on his finger the first time I picked up paper work from here, more's the pity.

"Why're you always here so quick?" I question as he hands me the papers.

"They don't call me the yellow flash for nothing." He grins.

"Ew, you flash people?" I question.

"Eer…" He scratches his head, looking confused.

"Cuz that's what that name implies and I-"

"Anko, hey!"

I turn to see Iruka venturing towards me. Aha. Time for a charm offensive.

"Oh, Iruka…hi." I say flirtingly, turning away from 'The Yellow Flash' to my red-herring.

"What're you doing here?" Iruka asks as Minato ventures back into his office…where, I note, the hair colours are a lot brighter than in ours; **pink**? I ask you.

"Just…you know, picking up some paperwork," I say, looking down at the floor then back up at him. Damn I'm cute. I think I just fell in lesbians with myself. "What about you?"

"Just…" He looks a little flustered. "Delivering…things."

"Oh, you deliver **here** too?" I ask.

"Well…they're in the same company as you…so-"

"Yeah," I interrupt him. "So…got your eye on anyone?"

"Uh?" He looks stunned.

I'm sort of feeling evil now; it's like I'm a tiger or something, and he's…well he's a duck.

Quack.

"You know…" I raise my eyebrows dramatically and trail off.

He looks like he's about to shit himself, so I decide to give up on that one. "Will you come downstairs with me? I need to pick up a coffee for Orochimaru." I venture.

He brightens at this. "Sure. Let me just give a message to Sai."

"Sai?"

"Yup. He's taking your old job." Iruka answers.

"Does he work here?" I ask, turning to regard the office of 'The Yellow Flash'. "Why's he just being allowed to leave?"

"Jiraiya, the boss of this department, is good friends with Orochimaru; I think they often swap employees." Iruka shrugs before venturing into the office.

I stand there, tapping my feet, until Iruka remerges with an extremely pale boy close behind him.

"You look distinctly shifty." Sai informs me as soon as he spots me.

"Hi to you too," I reply grimly. "Tayuya's going to love you." I add.

Sai gives me an odd smile and then trots off to my office down the corridor.

"So, how about that coffee?" Iruka states, turning to smile at me.

"Yeah…how about fetching that coffee for Orochimaru." I agree.

"…yeah, that's the one." Iruka agrees.

The ride in the elevator, to get to the stupidly placed coffee shop, is more than a little awkward. Iruka's trying to be casual; looking literally anywhere but me.

DING

"Ding," Iruka copies, he looks at me. "Eheh." He laughs awkwardly.

I manage a smile –albeit a slightly confused one- and then venture to the coffee shop doors.

"Hi Anko, how may I serve you today?" Ayame asks.

Now Ayame has gotta be the sweetest girl ever. She's worked at the coffee shop for as long as I've worked in this office and every single guy is in love with her. In fact…I'm a **little** in love with her too. She's just lovely.

"Hi Ayame," I greet. "Could I have Orochimaru's usual please?"

"I'll get right on it," she smiles widely at me, before looking at Iruka. "Hi Iruka." She greets sweetly.

"Hey Ayame." He nods his head.

"Do you want a coffee too? It'll be on the house…since you're so busy and all." She continues.

Iruka shrugs. "Umm…Nah. No thank you." He smiles at her.

Ayame ducks her head slightly and then turns to make the coffee.

"So you got the promotion I presume?" Iruka speculates, leaning forward on the coffee counter and smiling at me.

I grin widely and place my hands on my hips. "Of course I did!"

"I hear Sasuke did as well?" Iruka presses.

I pout. "Way to make a girl feel grand Iruka."

"Sorry," he laughs. "Of course you got the job! Didn't doubt you for a second! That sound any better?"

"A lot better," I grin. "Hey…where's Kakashi?" I add, realising the silver haired partner of Iruka, is not present.

"Late." Iruka sighs.

"But…it's 2pm?" I murmur.

"Well then he's **very** late," Iruka quips and he smiles as I laugh. "I dunno; Kakashi's always late."

Hmm…time to turn on the charm offensive yet again. "But not you, right Iruka? You're always on time. Punctual. I like that." I smile at him.

"So do I. It's an admirable trait."

Iruka and I turn to see Ayame placing my order down, she smiles at Iruka.

"Thanks guys." Iruka smiles.

I shoot a glance at Ayame…a little perplexed, but all well.

"Thanks for the coffee Ayame." I nod as I pick the cup up.

"No problem," Ayame smiles. "Bye Anko…bye Iruka."

Iruka and I both wave and then head back to the elevator.

"So what's it like working for Orochimaru?" Iruka asks as we get in.

"Amazing, frightening, wondrous, stressful, exhilarating, sexy-"

"Sexy?" Iruka looks at me with raised eyebrows as we exit the elevator on my floor. "Are you sure you weren't just describing him, just then?"

"Aha…" I trail off, flush slightly and then start walking backwards towards the office, leaving Iruka in the elevator. "Umm…thank you for coming with me to get the coffee Iruka, that was really cool of you-" I stop when I bump into someone and the elevator doors close. I stiffen and turn, only to come face to face with Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Hey-" I begin but he cuts me off by grabbing me by the elbow and pulling me out of the office, towards the vending machine.

"I'm straight."

"Wha?"

Sasuke groans in annoyance. "I'm **straight**," he reinforces.

I'm sure my look says: 'And this has anything to do with me…how?'

He seems to read my look as this because he sighs. "You seem to have me pinned as…your 'competition' for Orochimaru's affections?"

A competition I'm currently **losing**. "And…aren't you?" I straighten myself up and look him in the eye.

He looks exasperated. "I have a girlfriend. She works in the office next door."

"Name her." I reply.

"You don't believe me?" He looks bewildered.

"You're too pretty to be a straight guy." I explain; a suspicious look on my face as I look him up and down.

"Her name's Sakura Haruno; she has pink hair, green eyes…that good enough?"

"Does Orochimaru know you're straight?" I ask.

"Well considering he's met her…yes, I would say so." Sasuke replies.

"Then why's he always flirting with you?" I interrogate.

"He flirts with everyone. I could ask **you** the same question." He retorts.

"He flirts with me?" I squeak.

Sasuke stares at me like I'm mental. "…yes." He says very slowly; like he's talking to a little kid.

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Do you think he likes me?"

Sasuke shrugs.

"You going back to your normal moody self, now that you've cleared all that up?"

"Hn."

"I still think you're gay."

"Ugh."

* * *

I swan back into the office with a new found air of confidence. I smile to myself as I hear Tayuya roar at Sai for calling her ugly and then I enter Orochimaru's office. Now, one of the obstacles that was…apparently never really in my way…is gone; the plan is to make Orochimaru realise how great I am…through making him jealous. Shut up, it's a good plan.

"Here you are sir." I place the coffee down on his desk and smile sweetly at him.

"Ah, thank you Anko. Would you mind looking through these for me?" He hands me some papers, before taking his coffee.

I drift back to my desk, papers in hand. "Sorry I took so long." I say.

"It's no bother." Orochimaru replies, he smiles at me, then goes back to his work. Why is he always working?

"It's just…I bumped into Iruka…" I trail off and wait for his reaction.

"Iruka…ah the delivery man? Nice man." Orochimaru nods.

"We got chatting," I carry on. "He's very…interesting."

"Is he? That's good. I'm glad you're getting on with co-workers." Orochimaru says vaguely.

Poo. Maybe he's so sure in his sexiness; he's not going to be bothered?

"Yes. I'm getting on **very** well, with him." I nod.

This catches his attention, he looks up at me, eyes slightly narrowed -eek he looks sorta evil like that- and then he smiles knowingly.

"…Ah."

Why do I get the feeling he's worked out what I'm doing?

* * *

"Shall I make a calendar counting down the days until you break Iruka's heart?" Shizune asks me sweetly, once I've finished telling my story about my day.

"Only if you let me make a calendar counting down the days until you jump Tsunade." I reply quickly. We're sat in the living room, in our PJ's, both with cups of hot chocolate, living the high life; the life every 24 year old dreams of…yeah.

"That's not happening," Shizune mopes. She looks up at me with big eyes. "I spilt coffee on her today."

"What? Oh crap Shizune," I comment. "Whereabouts?"

Shizune leans forward, looks side to side (even though we're in our own apartment, meaning no-one's going to be listening to us, besides Voldy) and then whispers. "On her **boobs**."

I burst out laughing immediately. "Her **boobs**? Oh God, I'm dying…" I trail off and burst into peals of laughter as Shizune crosses her arms and glowers at me.

"She was shouting blue bloody murder at me," Shizune mutters. "I don't think she was mad at me though, just more…in pain."

"Is she ok?" I calm down enough to ask.

"Yeah, I put a freezing cold, wet tea towel on her." Shizune nods.

I burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Shizune squeaks, looking decidedly embarrassed and furious now.

"Nothing…it's just; the way you're going…you'll be married by next month. Second base already Shizune?"

Shizune joins in my laughter now. "Jealous?"

"Extremely."

We go silent for a few moments, and then Shizune pipes up.

"Hey Anko,"

She sounds serious, I look up.

"Be careful. It's not fair to use Iruka…don't let this get too out of hand, ok? I get that you want Orochimaru to notice you…but think of Iruka's feelings as well. I know you don't like him that way…but…still, at the very least, don't make it too obvious you're using him. He's a nice guy, you know?"

Damn Shizune…my own personal, walking, talking conscience. Shit.

_End of Chapter 8_

_Thank you to: Ada Kensington (Well that's a load off my mind; thanks for clearing that up :D I feel sorry for Iruka too :\ I gotta admit), Jigoku-Dayu93 , Danyel, Dagiis, Lady DM, NinjaSheik, Babycakesninja and Ghostsammeo for reviewing.- I must say; you're all very caring reviewers, nearly everyone said: 'Oh no, poor Iruka' XD _

_I'm not really happy with this chapter :\ But…Anko eh? What're you gonna do with her? But…hey, I never claimed she was a 'nice' girl. What will become of Iruka? And of Orochimaru? Let's see next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss You Off

Like a boss

Kiss You Off

_Way to go Anko_

Omg Anko

9

"Seven days have now passed since Anko Mitarashi vowed to break Iruka's heart…"

I throw a piece of toast at Shizune as a retort. She's been keeping up this commentary ever since I told her about how I've put my plan into action. It's annoying…but to be fair; she's probably right. I've been using Iruka like crazy. Every time Orochimaru walks past us; I'll touch Iruka's hair or giggle loudly. It's humiliating…but I swear it's working. You see, at first, Orochimaru used to just smirk or raise his eyebrows whenever he saw me and Iruka together, but recently…he's been looking more and more annoyed…If that's not jealousy…then I don't know what is. I decide to inform Shizune of this.

"It's working though." I tell her.

"What? Breaking Iruka's heart? Oh I know." Shizune nods along with me.

"No," I glower at her. "Orochimaru's so totally getting jealous."

Shizune sighs and leans forward. "And what're you expecting to happen when his jealousy gets…_all too much_?" She whispers the last bit, clearly taking the mickey.

"Well…" Hmm…I hadn't considered that, but I have the answer within a few seconds of thought. "He'll just grab me, one day soon, and…ravish me." I smile dreamily.

"And then you'll act out your little fantasies?" Shizune finishes for me.

"Sure, why not?" I put my hands behind my head and grin at her.

"And what about Iruka? What will you tell him, once you're with Orochimaru?" Shizune interrogates, her nose wrinkling; like it always does when she disapproves of something.

I breath out heavily and glower at her. "Iruka will be fine with it." I disregard.

"Oh really? Will he?" Shizune sighs as she stands up. "You know what I think about this Anko. Now…I need to get going," she takes my plate and dumps it into the sink to soak. "I'll see you later."

"Jump Tsunade." I say as a farewell.

She doesn't reply, but she blushes maroon as she picks up her bag and proceeds to the door.

Smiling to myself I get to my feet and head for my bedroom to get changed. I grab some fishnet tights, black shorts, a white blouse and my boots. I wave at Voldy as I hop around, trying to get my boot on, then head out of the door; dressed and ready.

* * *

I turn up at the office late…around an hour late as a matter of fact…which is probably why I bump into Kakashi on my way to the elevator.

"Hey Kakashi." I greet as we step into the lift.

He inclines his head. "You're a tad late aren't you?" He questions.

I raise my eyebrows at him. "And you aren't?"

"It's tradition for me to be late," Kakashi replies airily. "If I wasn't late; people would begin to worry about me."

I laugh. "But poor old Iruka having to do half the job by himself."

Kakashi puts his finger to his lips and smiles thoughtfully. "You and Iruka eh?

Eh? What's there to 'eh?' about?

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Well…you two seem to have gotten pretty close…" Kakashi trails off.

"What?" I stall. "No, no. We're just friends." And I'm just using him to make Orochimaru jealous.

"Just friends?" Kakashi looks at me sceptically for a while and then shrugs. "All well. He doesn't seem to consider you as 'just' a friend, but Iruka's prone to be crazily optimistic sometimes…especially when it comes to the ladies."

I laugh uneasily and then rush out of the elevator and into the office, leaving Kakashi to flip a book out of his pocket and begin reading.

"You're late." Kabuto announces immediately, standing up and glowering at me.

"Wow really?" I nod wildly at him; feigning interest.

He pouts. "I would take your job a little more seriously if I were you. You're always either late or **playing** around." He tuts and sits back down.

I stick my tongue out at him and then venture to Tayuya's desk.

"Why're you so late?" She glances around then smiles cheekily. "Were you with Iruka?"

I stiffen; I didn't think that the whole office would be paying attention to my charm offensive…but apparently they had been…crap; if Orochimaru's been thinking the same thing I'm doomed.

"No," I answer Tayuya slowly. "Why would I be?" And without waiting for an answer I slope up to my office area and close the door behind me as I enter.

"Late again Anko?"

I turn to see Orochimaru looking at me critically, a piece of paper hanging loosely in one of his hands, a pen in the other.

"Aha…yeah…" I shrug awkwardly.

"I understand that it must be…exhilarating to be in a new relationship…but please don't let your work fall second to a man." He continues.

I'm dumbstruck. I'm absolutely dumbstruck. To the left of me; Sasuke's looking just as dumbfounded as I am. I feel like I've just been flattened by a ton of bricks; the stupid –untrue- office rumour has gotten round to Orochimaru. He thinks I'm unavailable…not unattainable (which I'm sure he would have judged as a challenge and therefore set out to 'attain' me. Shut up; it's what happens in movies) just completely unavailable…like…not single. Who's been spreading this evil slander?

Since I can't feel my vocal chords; I simply nod stiffly at him before making my way to my seat. I stare at my desk for what feels like half an hour and then look up; Sasuke's looking at me curiously. I shake my head to signify that I don't know. Sasuke pulls a pitying look before getting back to work.

Crap. So basically…Orochimaru thinks I'm unavailable, therefore meaning the furthest I'll get with him is flirtation. My life is over.

* * *

"So you're** not** with Iruka?" Tayuya checks.

Its lunch break and I floated out of Orochimaru's office like a lost waif and towards Tayuya. I seriously need to nip this rumour in the bud. Right. Now.

"**No**." I confirm; my teeth gritted in annoyance.

"But Orochimaru thinks you are?" Tayuya questions, leaning back against her desk and crossing her arms.

"Exactly," I moan. I pout and glance around the office before leaning in to Tayuya. "Who's been spreading this rumour?" I whisper.

Tayuya shrugs. "I heard it from Iruka."

I stare at her; flabbergasted. "Seriously? What'd he say?"

Tayuya shrugs again. "I dunno; just that you're an item now."

Just as she finishes saying that –and my jaw finishes dropping- the elevator dings revealing Iruka himself. Gritting my teeth I march up towards him.

"Anko hi-"

I ignore his greeting and grab him by the arm, before yanking him outside of the office and into the corridor.

"What're you playing at?" I hiss as soon as we're outside.

"What?" He pulls his arm free of my grip and gazes at me in bemusement.

"Why're you telling everybody that we're 'together'?" I growl.

The confusion on his face grows. "I...I thought…"

"Thought **what**?" I cut him off. "It's just a bit of flirtation…now Orochimaru thinks that I'm with you and I don't have a chance in hell!"

All confusion vanishes from Iruka's face in an instant, replaced instead by a cold look. "So that's it, is it?" He says a harsh tone to his voice evident. "You were just 'flirting' with me? You weren't actually interested in getting to know me or anything?"

"No, I do want to-"

"That's real nice Anko. Fair enough if you don't want to 'be' with me; but there's no need to string me along, ok? And I honestly thought, for just a few moments, that a woman has beautiful as you would be interested in me. Thanks for getting my hopes up, real nice. You won't have to worry about me telling anybody we're together now." And then, with his nose wrinkled in disgust and his eyebrows lowered in disdain he pushes past me and back into the office.

How did that happen? I watch him leave and feel a welling of anger and regret bubbling inside me. Feeling guilty, mixed up and confused I rush back into the office and make a beeline for the storage cupboard; not even checking to see if Iruka's in the office.

I slam the door behind me and collapse onto a pack of paper in the corner, behind a shelf. What have I done? Shizune told me this would happen; but I didn't know that it would affect me so badly. All I want is Orochimaru to notice me. Feeling sorry for myself and feeling bad about Iruka; tears begin pooling in my eyes. I'm going to have to apologise to Iruka…but there's no certainty that he'll forgive me. I don't like him that way, but he was a nice guy and now I've upset him for my own selfish –and pointless apparently- ways. Frustrated, I wipe my tears ferociously away. I can't even begin to build up the courage to face Iruka, Tayuya and especially not Orochimaru…

God, I must seem so pitiful to him; especially if he finds out about this too. And there I go **again**; worrying what Orochimaru will think of me, when I should be worrying about Iruka's feelings. It's not like Orochimaru will care about what's going on in my personal life anyway. I lean my head against the cold wall of the storage cupboard and sigh heavily. I'm going to be in here for the long haul…I can tell.

It's just when I've came to this conclusion, that the door creaks open to reveal Orochimaru.

"Anko? Kabuto just informed me that you suddenly rushed into the storage cupboard," his eyes search around and then finally settle on me. There's no amusement in his tone anymore. He closes the door behind him and steps forward. "Do you have an explanation?"

I stand up and wipe my nose with my sleeve. "Not a good one…" I reply weakly.

God why do these tears keep coming? I'm **angry**, frustrated, annoyed…not upset. What do I have to be upset about?

"Anko? Are you alright?" That's the first time I've ever heard true concern in his voice.

Then again…this is the first time I've ever cried in front of my boss as well.

I untangle my legs from under me and get to my feet. I trip slightly as I edge out from behind the shelf and Orochimaru extends his arms to catch me.

"What's happened?" He questions.

I just gaze up at him. Why do I care so much what he thinks of me? I barely know him…I just truly wish I did.

"Was it Iruka?" A harsh tone enters his voice then and his brow wrinkles.

What does he think of me? What do I **really** think about him? How do I **feel** about him? I've never wanted so much to fall into somebody's arms before.

"Anko-"

I do it before I know it; my lips are suddenly pressed against his. His hold on my arms suddenly slackens but before he can step back and reject me, I break free, push past him and hurtle out of the door. Heading towards the elevator.

* * *

"Anko?"

"Mm."

"What's wrong?"

"I've quit my job."

"What?" Shizune drops her bag to the floor with a clatter and rushes to my side. I'm sat on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket, feeling stupidly sorry for myself and hating myself for it.

Truth is…I haven't really quit my job. I'm just planning on calling in ill…until I can gather up the courage to return. If that'll ever happen.

"I've quit my job." I repeat.

"**Why**?" Shizune presses.

I disregard this question and turn to her. I don't want to tell her about the kiss…it was so humiliating, but I can tell her about Iruka.

"I upset Iruka today." I say.

Shizune's face melts into one of comfort and she sits next to me and begins stroking my legs through the blanket.

"What happened?" She whispers.

"I think he worked it out…" I tell her.

"Oh Anko, I'm sorry." She breathes.

"What're you sorry for?" I groan and grab a beer from the floor. "You told me it'd happen. But I did it anyway didn't I? Stupid, bitchy Anko," I hit myself in the forehead. "I clearly have no feelings. He looked so hurt Shizune."

"You can work it out Anko." Shizune comforts.

"And say what Shizune?" I question. "Oh I'm sorry for hurting your feelings Iruka; it's just…I was using you to make my boss fancy me. Sorry about that."

Shizune's quiet for a moment and for a minute I think she's mad at me, but then she speaks. "You've been going to such lengths to get Orochimaru to notice you; you dream about him non-stop; you went to great lengths to get a job, to be closer to him," she states quietly. "Are you sure the way you feel is as simple as a crush?"

No Shizune, no I am not.

"I barely know him." I reply quietly; not wanting a flood of feelings to come forth. I don't want to acknowledge something that could end up making me feel even crapper.

"You don't have to know someone to love them…" Shizune replies quietly.

So this shit just took a turn for the worst.

_End of Chapter 9_

_So whaddya think? I'm sorry it's taken such a serious route :L But I hope you enjoyed it regardless. I had a lot of difficulty with this chapter and I know it may seem kinda out of the blue. But love (if what Anko's really feeling __**is**__ love) can often come out of the blue…sometimes you just have to realise…maybe Anko was just instilling her feelings of love into sexual frustration, but __**is**__ she in love? What's your opinion? _

_Thank you to: Lucy, LovexDoll, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Krank Mit Liebe, MegassaTheBomber, Dagiis, Jigoku-Dayu93, Danyel, LadyDM and Ghostsammeo for your reviews, they mean a lot. _


	10. Chapter 10: Tell Me I'm a Wreck

Like a boss

Tell Me I'm a Wreck

_I prefer my bed_

BRB Anko

10

_Around two weeks later…give or take a few days. Look get off my case; I accidentally kissed my boss and wrecked my work life…I'm allowed to have lost track of time! _

"I know you've only recently quit; but I do recommend you start looking for a job soon. It's extremely competitive out there."

"Uhh." I respond.

"Well, I'm off to work. I'll see you when I get back." Shizune says and then I hear the door close behind her.

Yeah I would totally search for a job if I had actually quit. But I haven't, so I won't.

Sighing to myself, I snuggle back under my bed covers.

* * *

BEEP

"Anko? This is Tayuya-"

Oh God, what if everybody at the office knows I'm off 'ill' because I went and kissed Orochimaru? I wouldn't put it past Iruka…and now I feel bad for immediately blaming Iruka. Oh God I'm such a terrible person. I scrape my hands down my face as I continue into the kitchen; listening to my mobile's answerphone.

"-What's wrong with you? I mean, aside from the obvious. But you've never been off for two whole weeks before. Are you like, dead? Cuz that'd be crazier than the time a squirrel attacked my dad…and that was flipping **mental**,"

I roll my eyes and smile at that.

"Anyway, call me when you get this. No one seems to know where you are." And then she rings off.

* * *

BEEP

"Miss Mitarashi-"

Ugh…Kabuto. Goddammnit. I glower over at my phone; it's only eleven in the morning and already Kabuto's on my case. I just want to watch Scrubs for Christ's sake! Let me watch Scrubs and mope over how badly I've messed up my life. Messing up your life counts as an illness, surely?

"I don't know if you're aware of the protocol that is to be used when you take a day off, due to illness,"

Amazingly…I don't. I grimace at the phone as I listen to Kabuto drone on.

"But calling on a Monday and saying that you'll be off ill for the rest of the week, will not suffice. Please call in on each and **every** day that you feel you may not be able to make it in to. You have been off for nearly two weeks now. It is now Friday and I am still expecting calls explaining your absences on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and all of last week's days too. Of course, I doubt you will as you are a terrible example of an employee but-"

"Kabuto who're you ranting at?" I hear Sakon intervene on the other end of the line.

"None of your business." Kabuto snottily retorts.

"Is it even your **job **to check up on ill employees?" I hear Suigetsu join in.

"I just-" Kabuto goes to talk but he is interrupted by Kidomaru.

"Shut up and put the phone down."

Kabuto tuts and then the line goes dead.

God I miss my office.

* * *

A few hours later and my phone rings again, this time I pick up.

"Hello?"

"Anko! Come to my house once I've finished with work!" Tayuya yells down the line and into my ear.

"No, I'm sick." I lie blankly.

"You don't sound too sick to me," Tayuya retorts sceptically.

I cough slightly.

"No…that's still not fooling anyone." She says after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not trying to prove anything to you people." I reply.

Tayuya sighs. "Fine, have it your way."

"I will."

"Good, do."

"Fine."

"Great."

"Fantastic."

"You smell weird."

"What the hell?"

"Oop. Gotta go; Orochimaru's on the prowl. Seeya!" And then Tayuya hangs up.

Orochimaru's on the prowl…on the prowl…I smack my head against a cushion.

* * *

Voldy flicks out his tongue at me.

"You're the only true man in my life Voldy. Sad isn't it?" I sigh as I hold him up.

Voldy just gazes at me.

"Though, technically, you're a snake. But hey; you've got the basics of a man down,"

Voldy doesn't respond. I groan and close my eyes.

* * *

At five, the phone rings again. Sighing, I pick up.

"Hello?"

"My house is haunted!" Tayuya barks down the line to me.

"W…what?" I blurt out, completely confused.

"My house is haunted. Please come round, I'm so scared!"

I'm silent for a few moments.

"I'm going to presume that silence is as a result of you forgetting to hang up the phone, in your haste to get here." Tayuya declares.

"No…that's not quite it." I groan.

"Anko you douche! Just come round my haunted fucking house!" Tayuya growls. "If you don't; you're a terrible friend **and** you'll have to live with the regret of letting me be eaten by ghosts."

"Wow, you're really running with this whole haunted house thing aren't you?" I chuckle.

"Yes," Tayuya replies airily. "Now, are you coming round or not?"

I sigh and glance at the clock. I guess I could go round; just check out what's been happening at the office in my absence. It's not like I have to tell Tayuya why I'm bunking off.

"Fine. I'll be there in ten."

"Great! And you can tell me why you're bunking off as well!" Tayuya exclaims chirpily.

Oh great.

* * *

As soon as I manage a knock on the door; Tayuya rips it open. Her house really does not fit her personality. It's like this cute little yellow cottage; all honeysuckle and ivy on the walls and around the cute little door.

And then there's Tayuya; leaning against the doorframe with a beer in hand and a knowing smirk on her face.

"You tried to fuck him didn't you?"

"What?" I'm baffled…honestly and truly baffled.

Tayuya rolls her eyes and gestures for me to come in. I follow her into her living room.

"Orochimaru?" She hands me a beer. "You're not really ill; you just tried to get into our boss's pants and now you're too embarrassed to come in."

"Umm…" I pretend to think. "No." I dead pan.

"Liar," Tayuya replies in a sing-song voice. "Well then, if that didn't happen, what did? I mean, Anko, usually nothing stops you from turning up. Remember that time you flashed your knickers at all the guys, on accident, when you bent down that one time? I mean, you were embarrassed but you turned up to work the next day anyway."

I pout at her. "You know me too well."

"You love it," Tayuya winks. "So, go on, tell me."

"You tell me what the office's been like and I'll tell you why I've not been in for two weeks." I retaliate.

"Rightyo," Tayuya nods, she takes a giant sip of her beer and then begins. "Well, the first day, that you were off, was pretty normal. Nothing really happened. Umm…Tuesday and Wednesday; pretty boring but Sasuke told us that Orochimaru was being really irritable and Iruka was moping around looking right depressed-" I wince at that, I certainly don't need to be reminded of how badly I hurt him. "Then on Friday, Orochimaru yelled at Kabuto-"

"**Yelled**? He **yelled**?" I repeat; wide-eyed. Never, in all my life, have I heard or seen Orochimaru yell…I bet he looked so hot. I bite my lip and sigh.

"Yes he yelled; and yes he looked 'so fantastic',"

I glower at her for mocking me.

"**Anyway **it was **this** week that was interesting. Orochimaru was yelling at people left right and centre. Even yours truly." She jabs herself in the chest as she sips her beer.

"Why?" I question.

"No idea. He's just been like mental recently. He's acting like my cousin when she's on her period…craaaaazy." Tayuya shrugs.

"Well, what's he been yelling?" I ask. I'm desperately interested in finding out why he's so angry. I've never seen him properly pissed before. I can't help but hope that it has something to do with me.

"Stuff like: 'Stop slacking off!', 'Your attitude towards your jobs is intolerable!', 'I'm on my period!' Stuff like that," Tayuya explains.

I roll my eyes at her last comment.

"So **anyway**. Why have you been off 'ill' for so long? What's scaring you away?"

I stiffen as, suddenly, the conversation is turned on to me. "Well…I…I kissed Orochimaru in the storage cupboard and ran away." It all comes out in this mad rush.

Tayuya's eyes widen considerably.

"Wow, you really went for it. Jeez…a kiss rape attack." She whistles.

"Don't call it that," I groan. "You're the only person who knows, other than him and my roommate."

"So that's why you suddenly hurtled out of the storage cupboard," Tayuya says thoughtfully, she glances sideways at me and smirks. "You looked completely bonkers by the way. We all thought you'd gone mental. Your run had Suigetsu in fits; he had to go to home early, he was laughing that much."

I glower at her. "I don't run that weirdly."

"You run like a disabled owl, or something." Tayuya laughs back.

I cross my arm and glare at her before taking a sip of my drink. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes and then Tayuya speaks up.

"So…do you think Orochimaru's all angry because of you?" She asks.

"I don't know." I shrug.

Do I want Orochimaru to be angry because of me? That would mean I'd inflicted an emotion upon him…but I can't work out if that's a good thing or a bad. Is he mad at himself, me, or not mad at all?

And if he is mad at me…why? Because I kissed him? Or because I stopped?

* * *

When I get home, Shizune's already back.

"I bought you some dango," she informs me, smiling sympathetically at me as I walk into the kitchen, to say hello. "Where've you been? Looking for a new job?"

"…yeah. That's it," I agree. "Thanks for the dango Shizune. I'm just going to take a shower."

It's gonna be haaard to explain how I 'got' my 'old' job back, when I finally gather the courage to go in. Ouch.

_End of chapter 10_

_Yay! We've hit the big 1 0! This chapter is up in honour of Deidara's birthday, which is, of course, today! The 5__th__ of May. Happy birthday Dei-Dei! :3 Favourite Akatsuki. Whatta babe. _

_Notice how this is the only chapter in which Anko hasn't been in the office? Spooky eh? Shorter as well...I is **sorry**. _

_Anyway, thank you to: Jigoku-Dayu93, Glitterthorn, Danyel, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Ghostsammeo, NinjaSheik, LadyDM and Saraah163 for your reviews. They mean a lot! _


	11. Chapter 11: Work It

Like a boss

Work It

_Oh __**frick**_

FGS

11

As I grab a towel from the floor of my room (I don't care; all it's been on is me…and the floor…shut up) I hear Shizune mumbling moodily to herself. I pad back to the living room and gaze at her questioningly.

"I just got a call from the office; I have to go in and sort something out." She explains irritably as she puts her phone back into her bag and stands up.

"Sort Tsunade out, you mean?" I grin cheekily.

She gives me a glare of death. "In one way yes," she agrees. "That woman can't do a sheet of paperwork without my help."

"Maybe she just likes having you there." I suggest.

Shizune goes pink and then glances at the towel I'm holding. "Is that a clean towel?" She interrogates.

"Go to work." I retort.

She sighs and ventures to the door. "Just don't blame me when you get fleas or something, from that dirty old towel."

"Don't blame me if you end up alone forever, just because you didn't take my advice and jump Tsunade." I reply and then smile sweetly at her until she leaves.

I glance around after the door has shut and then head for the shower.

* * *

"This used to be a funhouse!"

Ah, singing in the shower, one of life's little pleasures.

"But now it's full of evil clowns!" I belt out the song as I lather shampoo into my hair.

"It's time to start the-"

DING-DONG

I go silent as the doorbell goes. Of course; only **I **would be unlucky enough to be in the shower when someone's comes a-knocking. Grumbling to myself, I wash the shampoo out as thoroughly and as quickly as I can, and then step out of the shower. Shivering a little as the cold air of the bathroom embraces me.

DING-DONG

"Shut **up**." I snarl quietly at the door.

I grab a towel and wrap my hair up into a turban before yanking another one free. Whoever's at the door's getting the half-naked Anko show…free of charge.

DING-DONG

Gritting my teeth, I stomp towards the door and rip it open. Only to reveal Orochimaru leaning his arms against the doorframe. He's dressed in his work clothes; a white shirt, blue tie and black braces over black trousers and nice shoes….fuck.

"Anko-" He goes to speak but I just squeak.

"I'll be right back!" I shout through him, before hurtling to my bedroom. "I need to get decent!"

Why'd I **say** that? ARGH, Anko!

I throw my towel off; yank on a bra and knickers, followed by trackie bottoms and a white shirt. I'm about to leave the room when I remember I've got my hair in a towel turban. Orochimaru has seen my hair in a towel turban. Oh **God**. I shove it off and brush my hair aggressively before kicking my bedroom door back open and heading back to the door.

As soon as I'm within sight, Orochimaru speaks.

"Where the hell have you been, the last few weeks?" He demands. He sounds absolutely furious…a quiet, cold furious that makes me feel like hiding away, in my closet, for **another** two weeks. "Miss Mitarashi I expect my employees to be punctual and attentive and I'm sorry to say; you have been neither these past two weeks. I'll be expecting you in on Monday, is that clear?"

Ok, even though I'm extremely scared right now; he **does** look hot when he's angry.

Bewildered and surprised I begin my apology.

"I'm…sorry, sir," I begin. "I will be at work on Monday."

"Early." Orochimaru adds in for me; the slightly sharper tone to his voice leaving now.

"Right sir. Early." I agree.

"**Two** weeks Anko," he emphasises. He looks at me for a while but I can't meet his gaze, and so drop my eyes to the floor. "I severely doubt you were actually 'ill' for these last two weeks. Is that a fair comment?"

"Yes sir…" I nod; feeling very much like a kid being told off by a teacher…but without the kinky element I would usually associate with Orochimaru being a teacher…yeah.

"Then **why** were you off?" He interrogates.

Hahahaha; I was off because I kissed you and embarrassed the hell out of myself, sir!

Obviously, I don't say that and instead just gaze imploringly at him; hoping he'll just leave it. He searches my eyes for a few moments and then shakes his head, a slow smirk curves across his mouth. I think he may be getting why I was off…hehe…ugh.

"Anko, what did I say to you…the last time you were actually at work?" He asks wryly.

I wrack my brains; but come up with nothing.

"I said: 'Don't let your work fall second to a man'," he reminds me. "And I meant it."

I'm too stunned to say anything, so I just stand there. Is that him saying that he's officially not interested in me? Or is that just him saying; don't take time off just because you kissed me?

I nod dumbly and eventually manage a: "Yes sir."

"Excellent," he looks a lot happier now, he smiles politely at me. "So I shall be seeing you on Monday then Anko. The office doesn't feel quite…right, without you. I need to be getting home…I hadn't realised you lived quite so far away."

"Sorry sir." I apologise…I don't know why.

"It's no problem," he returns. He steps back a bit and then cocks his head at me. "And Anko?"

"Yes sir?"

"Wear that leather skirt you've got," he bites his bottom lip slightly and pushes his hair back a little with one hand. "That would make you being back in the office even better." Then he smirks and gives me a little wave before strolling away.

I watch him go, like a pervert, before shutting the door and collapsing against it. Yeah…the whole snare my boss thing? It's so back on. That was definitely flirting. He **likes** my leather skirt. Dear Lord; if I knew that beforehand, I would never have taken it off! Feeling a whole lot better; knowing that the kiss ordeal is behind me and that Orochimaru just flirted with me, I head off to the kitchen to get a beer.

As I pop the top off my beer and take a sip; I consider how weird it is that he drove all the way out to my apartment, just to tell me to get back to work…I really don't understand that man. But I'd have a great time working him out.

Yes. Yes I am going to have a sex dream tonight…

* * *

_The following Monday_

"Anko's back at work; hip hip hooray!"

I roll my eyes at Kidomaru as he punches the air.

"Does anybody have any idea where Suigetsu is?" Jirobo asks.

"He took one look at me and burst out laughing," I inform Jirobo dryly. "I think he's still downstairs in the lobby."

"That's weird. I take one look at your face and feel like throwing up." Karin smirks.

"Ahahaha, Sasuke has a girlfriend." I retort to her before venturing over to Tayuya, leaving Karin looking stunned and annoyed.

"Orochimaru came over to mine on Friday." I whisper to my red-haired friend.

"No way!" Tayuya hisses back. "Did you have mad sex on the kitchen floor?"

"That's always looked rather uncomfortable to me."

Tayuya and I turn to look at Sai, whose smiling at both of us.

"What has?" Tayuya questions in confusion.

"Sex on the kitchen floor," Sai clarifies. "Looks uncomfortable."

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" I ask in bewilderment more than anything.

"Nope. Just joining in a conversation with two friends." Sai returns; not a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

I look to Tayuya helplessly.

"He always does this. He's alright really," Tayuya shrugs and then she nods at Orochimaru's office. "So why'd he come to your apartment?" She asks.

"He told me to come back to work-"

"So you're the reason Orochimaru's been looking happy today."

I look around to see Kimimaro looking at me.

"Um…yes? I…guess." I shrug.

"Good," Kimimaro nods. "I didn't enjoy seeing him angry. Have you finished faking ill now then?"

"I **was not** faking!" I hiss.

"Yes you were. Everyone said you were." Sai puts in cheerfully.

I flip my middle finger at him and then drag Tayuya closer. "But the thing is…he told me to wear this skirt." I whisper, nodding down at the leather skirt, Orochimaru told me to wear.

"Who? Sai?" Tayuya mumbles in confusion.

"No!" I groan. "Orochimaru."

"Ooh-" Tayuya goes to speak but then the doorbell dings and Suigetsu and Kabuto step into the office.

Suigetsu takes one look at me and is in fits of laughter again. Kabuto takes one look at me and snaps at me to get to my proper work station.

I pull a face at the freak and then venture into Orochimaru's office.

"Welcome back Anko." Sasuke nods as I walk in.

"Yo." I nod back.

"Excellent Anko; you're here. Your work's on the desk," Orochimaru smiles and nods at my desk. He looks me up and down. "I like that skirt." He remarks before getting back to work.

I blush maroon and seat myself at my desk. I look to Sasuke only to see him watching me in amusement, when our eyes meet; his smirk widens and he mouths: 'You're bright red'. This obviously results in me going even redder.

"I'll stab you with my pen." I whisper to him.

Sasuke simply smirks. "Hn."

Ah. It's good to be back.

* * *

"Iruka,"

Its lunch break and I'm trying desperately to apologise to Iruka. He's not making it easy for me however, as he's literally running away.

"Iruka!" I yell as he hurtles down the stairs.

Guessing where he's going; I rush to the elevator and we both turn up in the coffee shop a few moments later.

"**Iruka**," I yank at him and manage to pull him back as Ayame watches us in surprise. "Iruka, please listen to me."

Iruka sighs heavily before turning to me. "What?" He questions.

"Look, I just wanted to apologise for using you, the way I did. It was unfair and cruel." I state as I let go of his sleeve and then watch him hopefully for a reaction.

He stares at the ground thoughtfully; his eyes searching the tiles for something and then eventually he looks up.

"I'll forgive you if you buy me a coffee?" He suggests.

I break into a giant grin. "Done and done!" I exclaim and then we wander over to Ayame. "Two coffee's please Ayame." I smile.

Ayame bobs her head; uncharacteristically quiet and as she turns to make them, I smile at Iruka.

"So can I take your desperation to apologise to me as a sign that you like me?" He questions cheerfully as soon as I look at him.

My smile drops immediately. "…well…as friends yes." I agree carefully.

"Sure, just friends." Iruka nods and then winks at me…what?

Oh God; what was it Kakashi said about Iruka? 'Iruka's prone to be crazily optimistic sometimes…especially when it comes to the ladies'. I stiffen as I remember this and smile awkwardly at Iruka.

"No, seriously Iruka; just friends." I reinforce. I don't want to sound like a bitch…but I sorta need it to be obvious that I'm not interested in him that way.

"Anko, I think you like me more than as just a friend. I mean, look at how you chased me down, just to apologise." Iruka snorts and then smiles at me.

"That's because I felt bad." I reply, bewildered.

Ayame hands us our coffees and Iruka shakes his head a little at me before smiling widely.

"Ok then Anko. Thanks for apologising…I forgive you, obviously." It's clear from the way he says: 'Ok then Anko' that he doesn't believe me. I just stare, flabbergasted, after him.

"I…buh…" I'm confused. Where did crazily confident, crazily **wrong** Iruka come from?

Behind me, Ayame sighs. I turn to her questionably.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing." Ayame squeaks and goes back to cleaning the work surface furiously with a cloth.

"Ayame," I say in a sing-song voice. "Listen, I know you like Iruka-"

"But so do you," Ayame cuts me off quickly. "And he likes you too…I have no chance whatsoever…"

I sigh and run my hand down my face. "I think Iruka's got the wrong end of the stick actually Ayame,"

Ayame cocks her head at me sweetly; to imply I should go on.

"Look…I sorta…**used** Iruka to make Orochimaru jealous,"

Ayame gasps loudly and I nod.

"…yeah. And so, I think, Iruka's convinced himself that I **do** actually like him…to make himself feel better right?"

"Oh, poor Iruka." Ayame coos sadly.

"I know," I sigh. "I feel terrible. But…Ayame, you like him don't you?"

Ayame blushes and then nods her head. "I like him a lot." She agrees.

"Great!" I exclaim. "Well then how about I tell Iruka that?"

Ayame lets out a small shriek of horror and shakes her head. "No! He'll turn me down!" She mumbles.

"No he won't," I deny, shaking my head vehemently. "How can he say no to you?"

Ayame shrugs modestly.

"Look, I'll talk to him; convince him there are better people out there for him. Namely you. Ok?"

Ayame considers this for a while and then nods slowly.

"Great!" I grab my coffee and give her a wave. "This'll be easy!"

I hope…Hopefully, it won't be too difficult to convince Iruka I don't like him without sounding like a bitch. And hopefully he'll realise Ayame likes him and that he should try it with her…God I hope Iruka isn't stubborn when it comes to things like this.

* * *

After lunch I go back into my office only to see a white-haired man talking to Orochimaru; leaning casually on his desk.

Orochimaru spots me and smiles. "Ah, Anko. Meet Jiraiya; he's an old friend and the boss of the office down the hall to us."

Jiraiya jumps off of the desk and shakes my hand furiously. "**Very** nice to meet you," he says; gazing me up and down appraisingly. "You've got a **nice** office here," He says over his shoulder to Orochimaru, who simply inclines his head and smiles. Jiraiya turns properly to face his friend. "So, how's Sai doing? Settling in well?"

Orochimaru laughs gently. "I think so yes. Though he does have a tendency to insult people, point blank."

Jiraiya laughs. "Yeah, that's Sai alright. You should have seen the mischief he got up to in my office."

Orochimaru smiles and then cocks his head. "Who's taking over your office once you leave, Jiraiya?" He requests.

"That'll be Minato; everyone loves him and he gets the job done quickly," Jiraiya nods approvingly. "It's great; I have no worries about this early retirement, because I know I can trust Minato with anything."

"You're retiring?" I ask. "But surely you're only the same age as Sir?" I incline my head at Orochimaru, who watches me; amusement sparkling within his eyes.

Jiraiya scoffs. "**Only**? Cheh; 54," but then he grins. "I'm in the money," he explains. "One of my relative's died," he whoops.

I glance at Orochimaru who just raises his eyebrow slightly and carries on smirking.

"Which is why my retirement party's going to rock…**hard**," Jiraiya continues. "My entire office meet's Orochimaru's entire office…it'll be a blood bath," he turns back to Orochimaru as I digest this information. "Oh and Orochimaru; try and convince Tsunade to come…and be **enthusiastic **ok? It's not like this is important to me or anything,"

Orochimaru sighs heavily but then nods.

"And announce it to your employee's soon. Or get this hot little biscuit to do it." Jiraiya thumbs over his shoulder at me.

"That hot little biscuit's name is **Anko**." I correct him. Though I've not really taken it to heart; this Jiraiya guy seems like a cool dude. I reckon he's a lot of fun.

"Ooh she's got claws," Jiraiya whistles. "I tell ya; if I'd met you before I retired…" He trails off but then winks at me before leaning over Orochimaru's desk and slapping him over the head. "Right; I'm off to split up any fights that will, inevitably, be happening in my office. Remember; tell your employees!" Then he shakes my hand again before slamming out of the office.

Orochimaru glowers after him; his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he brushes his hair with his fingers but then he looks up at me and smiles. "Anko, would you mind informing the office of the coming celebration?"

I bob my head. "Of course si-"

"Guys! Retirement party; coming this Saturday! Be there or be a sad, uninvited loser!" Jiraiya's voice booms over me.

Orochimaru and I go silent as we hear the office react.

"So that's you Kabuto!" Suigetsu shouts and then the whole office bursts out into laughter.

I grin sheepishly at Orochimaru who just massages the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes.

A lot happens if you actually turn up to work…who knew, right?

_End of chapter 11_

_There you go; a quite long chapter for you as you've all been waiting for so long! _

_And…OH MY GOD. 115 reviews? Never in my life…I just…thank you so much; to all of you! I actually can't believe this has been received so well…thank you so much! _

_Just a warning though: I have exams coming up; so the story may not be updated for a while…it just depends on how seriously I actually start taking exams…Heheehe…ugh. _

_Thank you to: Angel, Loyal-Ruby (Thanks for all your reviews. And really? A squirrel chased your sister? What the hell! I thought I was being inventive XD That's insane! Knowing me I'd end up on the floor crying for my life :L And the meerkat story too :3 They're so cute), Danyel, elizabethlove4life, amaranteotaku (Be assured, I still went: '"kdbhsjhb!" at the amount of reviews. Thank you so much for taking the time out to review __**every**__ chapter. And it's so funny how you asked about me being British –I am- cuz me and my brother were discussing, the other day, whether people could tell if we were or not; through our writing styles. What gave it away? :L), XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Catnip Banana (What a wonderfully odd review :3 Thanks for the compliment on Guyface XD), Dagiis (I believe that Aliens most probably kidnapped your review. Oh don't worry; I'm a SasuSaku fan, so you can literally just be like: 'Squee!' Cuz they're pretty much together, even if it isn't mentioned much), XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX, Glitterthorn, NinjaSheik and LadyDM for your reviews; they mean so much to me, so thanks __**sooooo**__ much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Buh BYE. _

_P.S. Also, what is this travesty? 'Squee' is not in my dictionary on Word…WTF? _


	12. Chapter 12: Stop Living The Lie

Like a boss

Stop Living The Lie

_Aha…hi?_

FU

12

I get home from work at about 6pm. I carefully open the door and then sneak into my apartment…I don't know why; Shizune will know that I've been out, it's not like I can lie I was in the apartment the whole day.

'Oh yeah! I was just…hidden in my closet the whole day!'…right.

Just as I'm chastising myself for being idiotic, Shizune pops her head out from the kitchen.

"You're back late," she remarks chirpily. "Looking for a job again?"

"Um…" I follow her into the kitchen. "…not quite."

"Well where've you been then?" Shizune asks, her brow furrowing in confusion as she stirs some mince in a pan. "Don't tell me you went to a theme park again, without telling me."

"That was one time!" I exclaim, before checking myself and shiftily seating myself at a kitchen counter. "Actually Shizune; I need to admit something to you."

Shizune places her wooden spoon down and turns to glower at me, obviously expecting something bad.

"**What**?" She asks dangerously.

"I…never actually quit my job…I just…took two weeks off due to embarrassment. But, I was at work today." I blurt it all out quickly and then grin widely –and anxiously- at her.

Shizune stares at me for a few moments. "You bloody liar!" She shouts. "Why didn't you just tell me that? Why lie to me? I was genuinely worried you weren't ever going to get a job ever again!"

"Hey-" I go to interrupt indignantly but Shizune just bulldozes through me.

"How could you? I mean, I'm glad you haven't actually quit, but **two** weeks off? Dear Lord Anko!" She raves.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!" I yelp.

"It's going to take more than that, to make me forgive you." Shizune retorts, crossing her arms and pouting into the air.

I curse inside my head and then glance around; trying to think. Eventually it comes to me.

"…There's going to be a retirement party soon…" I trail off and watch her for a few moments.

"So what?" She replies after a few seconds of silence.

"Well...I've gotta dress up-"

"That's how you'll repay me," She interrupts. "**I** get to dress you for this party. None of your slutty outfits, I'm going to make you look classy."

I knew she'd fall for that; Shizune **hates** how I dress, so she always jumps on the opportunity to dress me-but…hang on; slutty?

"I don't dress slutty!" I exclaim as I realise what she said.

Shizune rolls her eyes and turns back to the mince.

"I **don't**." I emphasise.

"Sure you don't," Shizune agrees sarcastically. "When is this party anyway?"

I glare at her moodily. "This Saturday." I reply.

"Great, that gives me six days to decide **how** classy I'm going to make you look," Shizune smiles at me.

I return her smile with a swear word.

"So…how was your day back?" She continues, ignoring my profanity.

"It was ok," I reply. "Iruka's gone mental though…Orochimaru's still too hot."

"Iruka's gone 'mental'?" Shizune raises her eyebrows at me as she fetches two plates from a cupboard.

"Yeah…he's convinced that I like him; I don't know how I'm going to be able to convince him I don't, without breaking his heart." I sigh.

"You know what would have been a good idea?" Shizune asks.

"What?" I ask glumly.

"If you hadn't used him to make Orochimaru jealous in the first place." She answers and then grins at me.

"I was young and foolish!" I return.

"Anko, it was two weeks ago." Shizune laughs.

I flip a finger at her; damn her and her logic.

* * *

"Get up."

"Why?"

"Because apparently you still have that job, remember?"

I sigh loudly at her and then roll out of bed. "I hate you Shizune." I murmur.

"The feeling's mutual," Shizune replies in a sing-song voice. "Now get to work and jump that boss."

"Fhum awf." I reply; my swear word muffled by carpet.

* * *

When I get to work, the first person I see is Iruka. He spots me, as I stroll into the foyer, and waves.

I breathe through my nose heavily and then make my way over to him. Right, better start this off nice.

"Kakashi late again?" I ask cheerfully.

"Isn't he always?" Iruka smiles.

I give him a courteous laugh and then we both make our way to the elevator. Ugh…now or never.

"Iruka." I say, turning to him.

"Anko." He replies; raising his eyebrows, amusement in his voice. What the **hell**? Ugh…he's so innocent…I hate it when innocent guys try to be confident; it breaks my heart.

"Listen Iruka, I honestly think you've gotten the wrong end of the stick," I begin. "I honestly don't like you that way. What I did to you was wrong; but I've tried to fix it. If you stay thinking I like you…you're just going to end up more hurt."

Iruka doesn't reply and just presses one of the elevator buttons as we walk in. "Believe that if you wish Anko, but I truly think you **do** like me. You just don't want to because I'm maybe not as interesting or aloof as Orochimaru." He flashes me a smile.

**NO**. Oh dear Lord…what book or movie has he seen recently that's convinced him that the best way to get a girl; is to insist she **does** like you?

I close my eyes and pray for strength as the elevator doors open and we emerge into the coffee shop. Ayame's head bobs up immediately and she watches us cautiously. Iruka goes to swagger up to order something but I yank him back.

"Listen Iruka, I **don't** like you!" I whisper furiously. "But even if I did it doesn't matter because guess what? **Ayame** likes you. Do you realise how lucky you are? One of the nicest and prettiest women in the whole of this building **likes** you! If I were you –if **anyone** were you- they'd go take advantage of that! Why waste your time going after me; even though I've made it obvious I don't like you, when Ayame's made it clear she **does **like you?" So…that came out more ranty than I expected it to.

Iruka looks at me for a few moments, a bit taken aback. He glances at Ayame who waves –unaware that I just told her crush that she likes him- and then he looks back to me.

"But…I don't want Ayame." He replies slowly.

He doesn't say it loudly, but he says it loudly enough that Ayame hears. Her eyes widen and she looks utterly humiliated as she ducks her head and turns away.

"**Iruka**," I scold angrily. "Ayame heard that." My tones are still hushed; but Iruka doesn't seem to care as he continues speaking in his normal tone.

"But…Anko, all I care about is you," he remarks simply. "I like Ayame…but I don't like her like that…I just want you Anko."

"Iruka this isn't like you," I remark. "You're normally the most caring person in this building. Think of poor Ayame's feelings. I know I made you feel bad, but I apologised for it, I feel terrible for causing you pain, honestly I do, but you need to get over me. If you liking me is changing you…then that's not okay. Imagine if all **I'd** cared about was Orochimaru? How hard would that be hard for you to hear? Because that'll be how Ayame is feeling right now."

"You're doing nothing to stop my feelings," Iruka returns, he chuckles slightly. "You're too perfect. I don't want anyone else-"

I hear a distinct sob coming from behind the coffee bar…oh God…poor Ayame. I glower up at Iruka.

"All I want is you. I'll make you love me one day."

I go to speak, but suddenly he darts forward and his lips meet mine. I jump back in shock and he retracts before nodding at me and walking away. So…that went shit. I gaze after him for a while; I'm only snapped out of my reverie when Ayame lets out a loud sob.

"Ayame?" I rush over to her. I'm not very good at comforting but I'll sure try…especially as her crying has a direct connection to me.

"He doesn't want me…he doesn't care about me." Ayame murmurs sadly; wiping a few of her tears away.

"He's just confused." I soothe.

"I wish," Ayame returns bitterly, she glances to the side, chewing at her bottom lip furiously. "I'm not mad at you Anko," she eventually pipes up after a while. "I know you're trying."

"I don't know what will convince him I don't like him." I sigh.

"He's nothing if not persistent." Ayame smiles tearfully.

"Kakashi said he falls in love too easy." I agree.

"Yeah, I know, he does." Ayame nods her head.

"He's done this before?" I ask curiously.

"Yup," Ayame smiles sadly. "He's liked quite a few woman…he always becomes convinced they like him back. He did it with Kurenai and she's a married woman."

"And you've liked him through **all** of that?" I question, outstanded.

Ayame chuckles in embarrassment. "I've liked him since I first met him…he spilt coffee everywhere and then stayed to help me clean it up…he's never seen me like that though…he barely notices me. He wouldn't even know my name if not for my badge…" She trails off and sighs.

"Well it's settled then." I say…completely thrown by Ayame's utter dedication.

"What's settled?" Ayame asks in confusion.

"Once I've convinced him I don't like him; I'm going to convince him he likes **you**." I answer, grinning.

"But…he doesn't." Ayame replies quietly.

"Oh, he will." I smile at her. "I'll make sure of it!"

Ayame blinks away the rest of her tears and then smiles at me. "Thanks Anko…you're a really great friend. Now is there anything you want to buy?"

I jump on this chance. "Ooh yeah; do you have any donuts?"

Ayame laughs.

* * *

With Orochimaru out of the office on 'business' the day goes by extremely slowly and is extremely boring. Sasuke barely talks to me. Even when I begin winding him up about various things, all he does is reply with: 'Hn's' and grunts. That's why I'm so relieved when it's lunch time.

I explode into the office, grinning widely. "WASSUP?" I yell.

"Yo sistah." Tayuya returns.

"You two are so sad." Karin remarks.

"Says the one who is currently perusing a dating site." Suigetsu remarks from looking over her shoulder at her screen.

Karin's reply is to scream and stick a pencil into his hand. Suigetsu falls back, yelling in pain.

"Juugo!" He whines, staggering over to where his best friend is talking to Kimimaro. "Juugo…I'm dying of lead poisoning!"

Juugo sighs, looks away from Kimimaro and slowly and carefully takes the pencil out of Suigetsu's hand.

"You're okay." He says.

"For now." Suigetsu remarks darkly and glowers over at Karin.

The majority of the office laughs at these antics and then the elevator door dings open….to reveal Iruka standing there with a gigantic bunch of flowers…so big that they block nearly all of his face.

"What. The. Fuck." Tayuya gapes.

"Iruka's obviously had a gentleman caller." Kidomaru jokes.

"Those flowers are the biggest things I've ever seen," Sai says. "In fact; they're stupidly big."

"I agree." I whisper to him. Sai gives me a happy smile.

"Actually," Iruka huffs as he steps into the office. "These are for Anko…"

The whole office goes silent and all of them turn to look at me. Oh shit. Great, somebody didn't listen to a word I said…

_End of chapter 12_

_Sorry about the length of this chapter…I couldn't really get much out…constant frikkin exam stress…looming over my head. Decided to relax myself by writing and this ended up being written instead. Oh Like A Boss you so persistent. Again…lack of updates pretty much down to exams…after next week though. They'll all be done! I've got Sociology this Friday…but I think I can do it. I got 78/80 (an A) in my last exam…just hope I can replicate that success in this exam coming up. But anyway, enough about me. It's time to talk/thank you guys! My little LABBIES! _

_SO. Thank you to: Loyal-Ruby (You do that to? I double check the answers and if I have __**no**__ idea what the answer is I just write stupid anime/Iron Man/ Star Wars related stuff :L Thank you), elizabethlove4life, Jigoku-Dayu93 (All that matters is that you're here now! :D I'm glad you're feeling better. Loool; everyone's been commenting on my Britishnessness XD Nah! American's don't suck! You're cool :D), XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Danyel, Disnix, Inuyonas (He's back! :L Yush, I'm British), amaranteotaku, Glitterthorn, NinjaSheik, XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX, Dagiis (Yay! You went there :L Oh wow that would be so cool! I'm sure you'll be able to pull off Orochimaru's intrinsic awesomeness!), Ghostsammeo and Ryunn Kazan for your reviews. I'm crazy happy about all of them. _

_Just to let you all know; I am __**so**__ grateful for this amount of reviews…I never in my life thought I'd receive this many! I never take your reviews for granted and I nearly cry with joy at each and every one of them. SO THANKS SO MUCH. _

_P.s. Sorry about the lack of Orochimaru in this chapter…but he'll be in the next chapter…which I'm –hopefully- planning on making pretty long- while I was writing this chapter he was just casually lolling about in my bed…I wish right? Anyway thanks again! _


	13. Chapter 13: That Don't Impress Me Much

Like a boss

That Don't Impress Me Much

_Please back off_

SNM Anko

13

The silence in the office is deafening as Iruka makes his way over to my desk. As he plonks the flowers down –and Suigetsu sniggers slightly- I close my eyes in frustration.

"I don't want these," I state slowly.

Iruka shrugs in response, like there's nothing he can do about it now.

"You know who **would** want these?" I question, slowly opening my eyes. "Ayame."

Iruka rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "When are you going to get it into your head that I don't like her?"

That does it. "Get it into **my** head?" I rage. "**My **head? Get it into **your** head, that I **don't** like you! And by pretending to yourself that I do; you're only hurting yourself **and** Ayame! Now take these flowers downstairs to her, right now!" I finish, breathing heavily while Iruka shuffles slightly.

"…okay," he murmurs after a while. "But I'm going to make it clear to her that these were for you originally."

"Then you'll be a bastard." Tayuya says for me. I nod in agreement.

Iruka shrugs again. "All's fair in love and war." He states, before leaving the office.

**Crap**; that sounded familiar.

"Harsh words there Anko." Kidomaru remarks as we watch Iruka go out the door.

"He needs to get it into his head that I don't like him and that Ayame does." I sigh.

"I have a plan!" Sakon suddenly pipes up.

We all look to him.

"I go on about a thousand dates with Ayame, get married and then have beautiful children with her…"

We stare at him expectantly; waiting for more.

"…yeah." He murmurs dreamily.

"Well that's a stupid plan." Jirobo rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, not least because Ayame would never agree to go on even **one** date with you; let alone get married." Suigetsu laughs.

"Why wouldn't Ayame want to get married to my brother?" Ukon asks incredulously.

Suigetsu looks at him for a few moments and, obviously sensing an opportunity to insult both the twins, opens his mouth. "Cuz he's butt ugly." He states.

"Hey!" Sakon shouts.

"I'm his identical twin you sharp-toothed dinosaur!" Ukon rages.

Suigetsu jumps up, flips them the birdie and then runs to the toilets as they chase after him.

"Immature." Karin states, rolling her eyes.

"What're you gonna do about Iruka, Anko?" Juugo asks.

"I'm going to **make** him see how great Ayame is." I decide. Clenching my fists.

"You look constipated."

"Thanks Sai."

* * *

_The next day. (Wednesday)_

"Oi! Delivery dude! Come here!"

"Alright, alright. No need to yell." Kakashi says slowly as he mooches over.

It's the early morning and I've finally found Kakashi by himself, without Iruka. Every time I saw him **with** Iruka, I couldn't get to talk to him on his own. As Iruka would just hover by my shoulder like an annoying fly.

"Is Iruka around here anywhere?" I whisper secretly as he draws closer.

"Uh…yeah, he's just in the-"

I interrupt him as I yank him behind a wall and out of sight. Kakashi stares at me incredulously as I put a finger to my lips and wait for Iruka to trot past. After a few moments, he does, humming something that sounds suspiciously like: 'I think I love you'. Once I'm sure he's definitely gone, I turn to Kakashi.

"Help me get Iruka off my back." I plead immediately.

Kakashi blinks and then smiles. "Yeah, he's really in to you. He won't stop talking about you…"

"So you won't help me?" I check.

"Are you kidding me?" Kakashi asks plainly, and I feel my heart drop; Kakashi is vital to my plan! "Of course I will; as if I want to hear about how great you are, every few seconds." He continues.

"Yes! Kakashi you fucking wonder boy!"

Kakashi shrugs nonchalantly. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Convince Iruka I'm no good for him." I declare.

"So…I'll lie you have mono, right." Kakashi nods.

"No!" I squeak. "Don't say that I have **mono**!"

"Why?** Do **you have mono?" Kakashi peers at me.

"No!" I hiss. "Just…I mean, make up something more…permanent, that will make him go off me."

"…ok." Kakashi murmurs.

* * *

"Anko!"

I turn upon hearing Iruka's voice, and quickly adopt a serious expression, hoping it will go along with Kakashi's story. I haven't seen the delivery man since the morning and its lunch now…meaning Kakashi had plenty of time to come up with a good 'put off' story.

"Iruka." I return solemnly.

"Kakashi told me about your illness; and I just want to tell you that I'll be with you every step of the way. Once you realise we're meant to be and come to me, we'll just have to avoid kissing for a while, obviously." He says quickly.

So, whatever Kakashi said; didn't convince Iruka. **Fuck**.

"What…was it he said I had…again?" I ask through a tightly gritted smile.

"Mono," Iruka replies simply. "But honestly Anko, I don't mind, it's natural that you'll be kissing other guys; it's because you're so confused over your feelings about me-"

"ARGH!" I yell through him, and stomp off.

I search, fruitlessly, for Kakashi along some of the corridors. But I eventually find him in Orochimaru's office –Orochimaru absent at that moment- talking to Sasuke about something boring.

"Kakashi!" I exclaim and yank him away from Sasuke.

He gives Sasuke a forlorn look and then turns to me questionably.

"Yes?"

"Why did you tell Iruka I have **mono**? We talked this through! The exact thing I **didn't** want you to say was mono!" I rage.

Kakashi just watches me in a bored way until I've finished and then shrugs. "I couldn't think of anything else."

"**Nothing** else? Nothing else came to mind?" I retort in disbelief.

"You have mono?"

I glower over at Sasuke. "No!" I snap.

Sasuke shrugs, smirking. "If you say so."

Suddenly the door bursts open and Sakon and Ukon crash in. "Iruka says you have mono!" They announce in unison.

"**Iruka**!" I yell.

"Do you mono?" Sakon checks, he doesn't wait for me to answer, and instead, looks at Sasuke. "Does she have mono?"

"Hn." Sasuke nods his head in affirmation.

"Just because you're pretty, don't think I won't strangle you," I warn him. I turn to the twins. "I **don't** have mono. It's just something Kakashi told Iruka to put Iruka off me-"

"Did it work?" Kakashi interrupts.

"**NO**!" I explode.

"What's all this shouting?"

Sakon and Ukon turn and gulp before edging out of the way to let Orochimaru in. He has a rather bemused expression upon his face as he takes in Kakashi.

"Hello." He greets.

"Hey," Kakashi nods. "I best be going. I'll tell Iruka you don't have mono."

The smile on my face freezes as I watch him leave, shutting the door behind him and entrapping me with Orochimaru and Sasuke. I swear I hear Sasuke snigger. Fuck him. Orochimaru turns to me; eyebrows raised.

"Is everything quite alright, Anko?" He requests.

"…yeah," I swing my arms round and clap them together. "Sure, sure. Just…telling everyone I don't have mono…as you do…" I trail off miserably and glower at the floor.

"…yes," Orochimaru agrees after a little while. "Well, at any rate; I have paperwork for you." He hands a bulge of paper to me and then nods, smiles and sits down at his desk.

Mentally cursing Iruka, Kakashi and the disease that is mono, I seat myself at my own desk and begin shifting the paperwork. What a boring, mundane…suddenly a red rose drops out from behind one of the sheets of paper. What the hell? How did I not notice that before? I gaze at it in wonder as it lies, blood red against my desk. Who put that there? Did they do it on purpose? Was it Iruka? I sigh loudly and glower at the door. Sasuke looks up at my sigh and cocks his head.

I twizzle the flower slowly around in my fingers and nod at it. He watches me play with the flower for a while and then nods slightly in Orochimaru's direction.

He isn't seriously suggesting? I smile and shake my head. Sasuke nods. I shake my head again, the smile disappearing. Sasuke nods. I shake my head. He nods.

"No." I say loudly.

Orochimaru looks up. "Something wrong?" He questions pleasantly.

"No, no, nothing's wrong sir." I choke out.

Orochimaru nods and then notices the flower.

"I noticed that the coffee lady downstairs received quite a large amount of flowers yesterday." He remarks.

"Ayame? Yeah," I nod. "She's lovely; she deserves flowers." I smile.

"Hmm…so do you." Orochimaru replies vaguely.

"Sir…did you…" I trail off as he looks up again.

"Hmm?"

I stroke the flowers petals and his smile widens.

"It would be unchivalrous of me to claim anything Anko…though I did, perhaps, stop by a flower shop on my way back to work."

"Thank…thank you…" I stutter.

"For what?" Orochimaru replies smoothly, before getting back to work.

Why? Why is he doing this to me? Is he deliberately trying to make me fall in love with him? Cuz guess what boss-o; you've already succeeded…and it's crap, so thank you.

I sigh softly to myself and slowly turn the flower around in my hand again; dimly aware that Orochimaru's eyes are back upon me.

* * *

_(Thursday)_

"Suigetsu,"

Suigetsu glances around, a bemused and confused expression on his face as I whisper to him, from behind a plant pot, in the lobby.

"Suigetsu." I try again.

"Suigetsu you utter dipshit, over here." Tayuya yells.

Suigetsu's eyes finally settle on us and he strolls over, grinning.

"Subtle." I nod sarcastically at Tayuya who flips me the finger as a retort.

"Hey hey hey girlies," Suigetsu nods, stopping to lean on the wall over us (we're crouching). "Who you hiding from? The manly girl police?"

Tayuya punches him in the groin. Wheezing, Suigetsu collapses into a bundle by our sides, hidden behind the plant pot.

"Suigetsu we need your help," I tell him as tears enter his eyes. "We're going to make Ayame and Iruka meet here, in the lobby. But we need you to help Kakashi to convince him to come down."

Suigetsu sits up slightly and wipes the tears away; he flashes a glare at Tayuya and then looks to me. "Okay, I may as well, considering I'm never going to be able to have children again thanks to Tayuya."

"Excellent," I grin. "Okay, Iruka's upstairs with Kakashi. Off you go." I hurry him along and make scooting motions at him.

He rolls out from behind the plant pot like he's in Mission Impossible or something and then strolls to the elevator in an extremely suspicious manner; looking left and right every few seconds.

"Dumbass." Tayuya rolls her eyes.

I sigh in agreement and then get to my feet. "Now we've got to go and get Ayame," I inform her. "Let's roll."

* * *

"Oh, but I can't Anko, I've got to man the counter."

"Come oooooooon Ayame." I whine in response.

"She said yes yet?" Tayuya yells over from her watch post by the door. I don't know what she's watching out for…she just insisted on being 'on watch' as soon as we got into the coffee shop.

"No!" I shout back. "She says someone has to man the counter."

Tayuya stomps over, pushes me out of the way and leans forward. "I'll man the counter." She grunts.

"Oh," Ayame looks a bit taken aback but then she shakes her head awkwardly. "That wouldn't be allowed Tayuya. A trained official must be behind the counter at all times; it's the rules." She smiles sweetly, head to one side.

"Fuck the rules!" Tayuya declares.

"Oh!" Ayame gasps in horror.

"Ayame, don't you want to go out with the man of your dreams, who is Iruka for some reason?" Tayuya demands in one breathe. "Get the hell out from behind that counter and go achieve your dreams!"

There's silence for a few moments and I snap my gaze between Tayuya –who's panting heavily and just generally worrying me- and Ayame who's looking at Tayuya with a thoughtful expression.

"…you're right." She murmurs eventually.

"Fuck yeah I'm right," Tayuya grumbles, she looks at me, flashes me a quick wink and then hops over the counter. "I'll deal with any customers who come this way!" She growls.

I am seriously worried as to what she means by 'deal'.

"Thanks Tayuya." Ayame calls over her shoulder as I bundle her out of the shop.

Tayuya salutes her, sticks her headphones into her ears and then pulls down her hat. Creating the excellent illusion of: A bored, anti-social office worker who shouldn't be behind that counter at all. Aheh…better make this quick.

Ayame and I stroll to the elevator and then stand in silence as it flies down to the lobby.

"So…what's happening?" She asks after a while.

"Right. You're just going to **randomly** and **accidentally** bump into Iruka in the lobby. Suigetsu and Kakashi will have lured him down there, so don't worry about that part. And then, Iruka will ask you for a drink because Kakashi will imply that he should! Walla, a date in motion!" I grin at her.

"It's so depressing that you have to **force** him to ask me out." Ayame says, she forces a smile, but the sadness in her voice is evident.

"Ayame listen," I say seriously. "Iruka's being an idiot, but, despite him being an idiot, I still like him and I don't want him to get hurt. You like him a lot; I don't like him that way. You'd be perfect together; we just need to try and convince Iruka of that."

Ayame smile widens a little. "Thank you Anko, this is really nice of you. But…are you sure you don't like him?"

"Ayame my dear, he's a little too…innocent for me." I scratch the back of my neck and try to stop my thoughts floating to that effortlessly sexy boss of mine.

Ayame giggles slightly. "Well I like innocent." She smiles.

Suddenly the elevator doors ding open.

"Quick." I hiss, and push her out into the open, before following secretively after.

Ayame rubs her back and flashes me a look that reminds me of a puppy with a sore paw, and then she ventures into the lobby. She stands idly for a few moments and then turns to look at me.

'_What do I do?'_ She mimes furiously to me.

"Just stand there casually," I whisper. "Get on your mobile phone or something."

Ayame nods feverishly and then starts tapping, in a very obviously fake way, at her phone.

"Hey."

I turn to see Suigetsu leaning against the wall next to me, his eyes forward and a toothpick in his mouth.

"Suigetsu?" I ask in confusion.

"Sh, don't say my name…they might hear us…"

"Who?"

"Sh."

I roll my eyes and then turn away from him, copying his posture so that we're not looking at each other.

"Where's Iruka?"

"He's on his way down," Suigetsu replies. "Everything's jake."

"You take stuff like this way too seriously." I sigh.

Suigetsu's retort is to reach out and pinch me. I go to scream but he grabs me and yanks me behind a plant pot.

"Operation pansy loser set up is go." He breathes into my ear.

"Get off me." I smack him off. And then search behind the leaves, of the potted plant, to see Iruka appear in the lobby with Kakashi.

"Well hi **Ayame**." Kakashi greets loudly.

Ayame looks up from fake texting and smiles. "Hi Kakashi…hi Iruka." She blushes bright red.

"What would I give to bear her children." Suigetsu whispers.

"Suigetsu you get creepier by the day." I hiss.

"Why? I'm just pointing out that she's an extremely hot individual!" He retorts quietly.

"Hey Ayame." Iruka replies distractedly.

"So Iruka, it's nearing the end of the day," Kakashi says casually. "Got any plans for after work?"

"I don't think-" Iruka goes to speak but Kakashi interrupts him.

"The pub? Great idea!" But then the silver haired man shrugs dramatically. "But I can't go with you because…" He looks into the air as he clearly searches for an excuse. "My grandma died," Kakashi nods as Ayame and Iruka give him horrified looks. "So the only person available is…" Kakashi looks around and then zones in on Ayame. "Ayame!"

Iruka rolls his eyes at his friend's display and Ayame blushes.

"Whatever Kakashi," Iruka sighs. He smiles at Ayame. "Despite the fact he's a weirdo, Kakashi may have a good idea there; wanna come grab a drink with me?"

"Yeah sure," Ayame's smile widens. "That'd be great."

Kakashi turns and gives me and Suigetsu a thumbs up.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to it then." He says before strolling off, hands in his pockets.

Suigetsu and I high five as we watch Iruka and Ayame leave, before we get to our feet.

"Operation pansy loser set up…completed." Suigetsu nods.

"Stop being an idiot now." I instruct him.

"Yeah sure," Suigetsu shrugs and then we both get into the elevator. There's a while of silence and then he looks at me out of the corners of his eyes. "Pregnant yet?" He enquires.

"Shut up!" I growl.

Suddenly my phone buzzes.

**Very subtle 'set up' Anko. Look, I'll try it with Ayame; she seems a nice girl…but I'm always here for you and I doubt I'll get over you anytime soon. We'll see what happens. Lots of love Iruka xxx**

"Who's that?" Suigetsu asks with interest as we emerge into the office, to get our stuff. "Your grandma?"

I flash him a weird look. "No it's not my grandma. It's Iruka."

"Mission failed?" Suigetsu enquires, his bottom lips jutting out in sadness.

"Not really…we sorta succeeded." I shrug.

"That's like the motto of my life," Suigetsu remarks. "I 'sorta succeed' at everything."

I laugh and then look up at the office…it's looking suspiciously empt-Oh crap; Tayuya!

"Shiz!" I curse before rushing down the stairs and to the coffee shop.

"Before you start yelling at me again, let me remind you; I won't hold myself back from crushing your head into this coffee dispenser and proceeding to serve you as a hot beverage."

"**What**? How **dare **you!" Yells an old, scarred man who was just on the receiving end of Tayuya's, quite frankly, scary threat.

I sigh as I take in the scene before me. There's coffee all over the floor and a poor, innocent little fat guy's cleaning it all up with a mop while Tayuya gets into the old man's face.

"Tayuya!" I yelp. "Shift's over…ahehehe…"

"So **that's** your name!" The old man declares triumphantly.

"No it isn't!" Tayuya roars back. "I told you before; my name is Fuck You Old Man!"

"Argh!" The old man retorts.

I sigh and leave them to their argument, and then venture over to the fat guy.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask.

"Choji," replies sweating, panting, mopping guy. He flashes a glare at Tayuya. "She spilt coffee everywhere and then told me that if I didn't clean it up she'd give me her own 'personal liposuction'…I didn't want to find out what that was…"

"Good man. You can go now," I pat him on the back and then turn to Tayuya who is now threatening to hit the old man, over the head, with a mug. "Tayuya, here," I bark.

Tayuya glowers at the man and then hops over the counter. She turns and does the 'I'm watching you' sign at him before joining me by my side.

"Tayuya, all I asked was that you man the coffee shop." I sigh as we walk to the elevator.

"And that's what I did," Tayuya retorts. "You never told me to man the coffee shop **well**."

I stare at her for a few moments. "Touche." I nod.

As we emerge into the lobby, we almost bump into Orochimaru. Tayuya's off in a minute, smiling cunningly to herself, because she doesn't owe me for saving her from being arrested or anything…

Orochimaru smiles at me. "Hello Anko. You were out of the office a lot today, weren't you?" He remarks as we slowly fall into step together.

"Yeah, well, being your personal assistant's a busy job." I joke weakly.

Orochimaru chuckles. "True. In fact, you were so busy that you forgot this." He hands me my bag.

"Oh fuck," I curse at my stupidity. "Ah shit," I curse for swearing in front of my boss. "Crap." I finish off once I realise I'd just sworn twice in front of my boss.

Orochimaru's looking at me with his eyebrows raised and an amused expression. "Well, a thank you would have been preferable." He laughs.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry sir. Thank you for my bag sir." I gabble quickly.

"Its fine," he pauses for a moment then smirks before leaning down a little. "And it's **Orochimaru**, not sir." Then he gives me a quick wave before strolling off. Just casually leaving me to melt into a puddle.

* * *

_(Friday. After work)_

"I've decided your outfit."

I roll my eyes; I thought she'd forgotten about that! Everyone at work today was constantly talking about the party; about what they're going to wear…well actually; Karin was talking about what she's going to wear, everyone else was chatting about how drunk they're planning on getting.

"…really?" I manage eventually.

"Yes," Shizune nods, turning away from the TV and smiling widely at me. "Do you want to see it?"

"Not really, no." I say, but she just ignores me and pulls me up off the sofa anyway.

"It's gorgeous and not slutty at all." She giggles.

"I don't dress 'slutty' Shizune, I dress in a way that shows my strength." Cool I just made that up on the spot…sounded good though.

"Yes," Shizune agrees formally as she backs into her room. "It shows all the strength of a prostitute,"

I glower at her and stick my tongue out.

"Here it is!" She rushes to her wardrobe and produces a black dress from within it.

I gotta admit, it's sorta, extremely nice. It's a little black number with only one wide shoulder strap for the left shoulder; so it'll look all asymmetrical and crap. It looks quite tight-fitting with slight ruffling along the skirt area.

"What do you think?" Shizune trills, looking more excited than she should do.

I hate admitting things. "It's nice." I sigh.

"Isn't it?" She coos. "And these are the shoes you'll wear with it." She presents me with some strappy, black heels…so tall that I feel like I'd be wearing two small children on my feet, if I put them on.

"Uh, Shizune? I've never wore heels…I'm not particularly planning to either-" The look on Shizune's face silences me in an instant.

Once she's finished scaring me into submission, she continues, as if I've never spoken. "And we'll do your hair in a messy bun, and leave two curled strands to fall loosely at jaw level. You'll actually look like a lady!" She claps.

I glower at her. "As opposed to what?" I question stonily.

"A hussy." Shizune replies without blinking.

"Too far." I mope.

_End of Chapter 13_

_Yay, I'm back! With a long-ish chapter for you GAI'S! So I've done all my A-level exams now so I'll be free to update like craaazeh. Sorry for the numerous time skips in this chapter, they were necessary :D _

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter is…THE PARTY. And let me tell __**you**__ my Labbies, that serious shit will be going down in that chapter. I'm talking serious __**shit**__ mayn._

_Thanks for all your wishes about my exams by the way, it means a lot :D And now…on with the reviewer thanks: _

_Thanks to: Babycakesninja, Danyel, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Amaranteotaku (Don't worry! Voldy the snake has not been forgotten!), Roma88, Jigoku-Dayu93, Loyal-Ruby, Inuyonas, Moonlight'sServant, Ryunn Kazan, Dagiis, NinjaSheik, LadyDM, Final fantasy gamer and Ghostsammeo for all your reviews. Yet again, the amount of reviews has literally stunned me. It makes me smile like such a fool seeing you all review; you're all such awesome people! Best bunch of reviewers going :D Hopefully my update will come soon as I've got half term now! LOVE YOU GUYS. _


	14. Chapter 14: Naughty Girl

Like a boss

I wanna have your babies

_Let's get __**drunk**_

PMSL Anko

14

"Up times Anko."

What the hell?

"Shizune," I groan. "It's Saturday, why would I get up now?"

"Because, my dear; it's four pm. I let you sleep in-"

"For once." I interrupt moodily.

"But the party's in two hours and you still need to get up, eat, shower and let me get you ready," Shizune continues. "Seriously, it's not like you can still be tired; sleeping in till four pm must be some sort of record, or something."

I sigh heavily before opening my eyes. "Fine, I'm getting up, OK?" I sit up slowly.

"Good," Shizune says brightly. "I cooked some lasagne so you can eat that, then shower!" Then she bustles away.

Four pm is too early to be awake…

* * *

"Stop shifting Anko!"

"I'm just trying to get comfortable!" I return.

Shizune rewards my cheek with a smack around the back of my head, with a hairbrush. "This isn't about your comfort, this about me turning you into a beautiful, sophisticated woman. Now sit **still**."

I sigh heavily and resort to puffing air into my cheek as Shizune brushes my hair and ties it skilfully into a messy bun. She grabs the curlers from the side and curls the two pieces of hair, hanging on either side of my face, slightly, before stepping back and grinning.

"Are we done? Can I get up?" I ask.

Shizune shushes me. "Makeup!" She exclaims.

I roll my eyes as she grabs foundation from her bedside table and starts to apply it, liberally, to my face.

"I'm quite capable of applying my own make up you know," I sigh. "And how much are you putting on anyway? I don't want to look like a clown!"

Shizune pinches me with her free hand. "Let me work my magic you stupid, heterosexual fool." She scolds before moving onto some light purple eye shadow, for my eyes.

"Promise me I'm not gonna look like a twat?" I pressurise.

Shizune tuts as she whips out some eyeliner. "Of course you won't." She returns.

I go silent and sit still in order to allow her to apply my makeup in peace. She grabs the mascara brush and applies it before standing back and nodding triumphantly.

"Are you done?" I ask. "Can I go look at myself?"

"No," Shizune growls. "Get your dress and shoes on first."

I sigh before dragging myself up and pulling off my trackies and top. Shizune, smiling eagerly, passes me my dress. I stick my tongue out at her before pulling the black garment on and pulling the zip up. Shizune claps lightly once I turn around and gesture for the shoes. She passes them to me –looking **way** too happy- and I sit down to put them on. Once they're on, I take a deep breath before slowly getting to my feet.

"So? Proud of yourself yet?" I question my house mate jokingly.

Shizune just stares at me. "Anko, you look absolutely gorgeous." She breathes.

I roll my eyes at her before making my way to the full-length mirror on her wardrobe.

"Well shit…" I gasp; because…I do. Look gorgeous I mean.

The dress frames my curves perfectly; my eyes are outlined and actually look shiny, not dull like they usually do; my skin looks peachy and soft and my legs look dynamite with these shoes assisting me.

"Thanks…thank you Shizune." I murmur; still confused by the woman in the mirror. I mean…it doesn't even **look** like me.

I turn to look at Shizune who shakes her head and grins. "No worries," she exclaims. "It was fun. Are you going to let me dress you up ever again?"

I glance at the mirror and then back to her. "…no," I dead pan.

She glowers at me.

"But, seriously Shizune…thank you," I continue. "I wish you could come to the party. You'd look after me-"

"Stop you getting too drunk you mean." She interrupts.

I laugh awkwardly. "That's the one."

"I wish I could come as well," Shizune sighs after laughing with me. "Just so I could watch you slowly get hammered and destroy my illusion of you being a classy lady."

I laugh before sighing. "Well…I had better get going…"

"I'll drive you." Shizune smiles before getting to her feet and heading out of the room, to fetch her bag.

* * *

"Here we are," Shizune declares as she parks up, outside a bar; music pumping loudly from within.

I feel nervous. Why do I feel nervous? I look at Shizune and then look back to the bar.

"Anko? Are you alright?" Shizune questions, sounding concerned.

"Mmhmm." I nod my voice high. I've never been nervous to go to a party before, what's wrong with me? Maybe it's because I look so different…or because I know Orochimaru's going to be here. As I'm staring out the window, a face suddenly blocks my view. Tayuya's face to be exact.

"YO BITCH!" She yells happily. Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo and Kidomaru whoop behind her. All looking pretty dapper in their semi-formal wear.

Tayuya's still insisting on wearing her hat, but as she steps back to let me out, of the car, I see she's wearing a cute little, red dress; tight fitting around the chest with a puffy skirt, paired with small red heels.

"Woah!" Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo and Kidomaru gasp as I step out of the dress. I hear Shizune laugh behind me.

Tayuya looks dumbstruck too. "You look fucking gorgeous!" She gasps.

I grin. "So do you. You all do," I nod at the boys who are too busy staring at my legs. "Nice." I comment sarcastically to them.

"Not our fault." Sakon retorts.

"You're basically offering them up on a plate." Ukon agrees.

"Shut up losers," Tayuya growls. "We're going in." Then she begins marching to the bar.

I turn, wave slightly to Shizune and then follow along behind. The first person to greet us, when we get in, is Suigetsu.

"Why hello," he greets formally. "Jiraiya's put me in charge of the door and I've decided that I'm not allowing you in."

Tayuya retorts with a punch to Suigetsu's guts and we stroll past, leaving Suigetsu to slowly sink to the floor.

"You made it!"

My workmates and I turn to see Jiraiya, a drink in each hand and a massive grin on his face, approaching us.

"And you two both look dynamite." He adds, gesturing at me and Tayuya.

"Thanks, you old pervert," Tayuya nods. "Get me a drink and maybe you'll see my boobs?"

Jiraiya laughs, but then nods at the barmaid, over Tayuya's head. "Get her a drink." He commands.

As the barmaid begins pouring a drink, Jiraiya grabs Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru and I under one arm.

"Introductions!" He declares loudly, over the music. "Introductions!"

A host of people that I don't know, turn to look at me and my workmates.

"These people here are Anko, twins, big guy and tanned guy!" Jiraiya introduces, gesturing to us all. "Guys, these are my employees."

"Nice to meet you!" The other office yells.

"Anko, hey!"

I nearly jump out of my skin as I hear Minato's voice. "Jesus, you're too fast for your own good." I growl as Jiraiya sets us free and starts pushing my workmates towards his employees.

Minato grins sheepishly and then gestures to a woman next to him. "This is my wife Kushina."

Dammit; she's gorgeous...no chance of becoming Minato's mistress then.

"Hey there!" Kushina greets energetically.

"And…our son's around here somewhere." Minato nods, looking around.

"He's the bright spark doing the head stand in the corner," a guy, with a high ponytail, informs us as he mooches past. "Can't miss him."

As Minato thanks him, Kushina laughs. "Oh yeah! There he is!" She exclaims. "Go Naruto!" She cheers.

The blond haired boy on the table, attempts to give his mum a thumbs up, but just ends up crashing down.

"Way to go dobe."

Ah, a familiar face. I nod at Minato and Kushina and make my way over to Sasuke who is sitting with a pretty girl with pink hair, watching Naruto.

"Hey there Sasuke," I greet seating myself down. "And you must be Sakura," I continue, looking to the girl. "I'm Anko. Sasuke consistently talks about you."

"I do not." Sasuke retorts, looking embarrassed.

"You better," Sakura growls at him before smiling and nuzzling his neck, she turns her smile onto me. "Hi Anko," she greets. "Nice to meet you. I'll just apologise, in advance, for my workmates…they tend to get a little crazy."

"Really?" I glance over at Tayuya who is currently engaged in a shot drinking competition with Jiraiya and Kakashi. "I'll look out for that."

"Hey,"

I turn to see a blonde girl looking at me eagerly.

"You're from the other office right?" She questions.

"…yes." I answer suspiciously.

"So you know that guy guarding the door then?" She presses.

I glance over at the door to see Suigetsu greeting Sai, receiving an insult as a result and then glowering at the floor.

"Yeah, that's Suigetsu." I nod.

"Could you try to set me up with him?" Blondey asks. "My name's Ino by the way."

I stare at her for a moment before a smile cracks onto my lips. "Seriously? Suigetsu?"

"Yeah, Suigetsu." Ino nods.

I can't help myself; I burst out laughing.

"Why're you laughing? Does he have a girlfriend, I mean is he secretly a girl or something-"

"I'm sorry champ," I interrupt. "I've gotta go get a drink." Still laughing I stumble over to the bar.

"Heineken." I nod to the bartender who nods and grabs me a bottle from the fridge. I hand over the money and then still amused by Ino, turn to look out at the party. Some people are on the dance floor, some people are chatting, some people are drinking and that Naruto kid is still attempting a head stand. My eyes drift to Suigetsu and I let loose a giggle again; he's just so like my little brother that I find it crazy someone could look at him like that.

"Someone's having a good time,"

I turn to see Iruka smiling at me. "Buy you a drink?" He offers.

"I've got one." I reply, gesturing to my beer.

"Of course, of course," Iruka nods, he turns to the barmaid. "Smirnoff ice please." He orders.

"Girly drink." Jirobo comments as he joins us at the bar.

"It is not," Iruka returns.

Jirobo laughs mockingly and then turns to watch as Karin, Kabuto, Kimimaro and Juugo turn up.

We watch as Suigetsu blocks Kabuto from getting in for a little while, right up until Karin slaps him around the head.

"So Anko,"

I sigh heavily and turn back to Iruka. "You look ni-" He begins.

"How'd your date with Ayame go?" I interrupt.

"Oh," he looks a little taken aback, before chuckling slightly. "Oh no that wasn't a date."

I roll my eyes. "What do you think of Ayame?" I press.

"She's OK…" Iruka says before looking shifty. "But no one can top you."

"Plenty of people can **top** Anko!" Tayuya yells before thrusting grotesquely.

So Tayuya's drunk already. Jiraiya and Kakashi burst out laughing at my friend's antics…as are Jiraiya and Kakashi…fantastic.

"Iruka," Kakashi calls. "Come here. Shot drinking competition."

Iruka looks at me unsurely. "No I think I'll-"

"Go." I growl, pushing him away and over to Kakashi.

"How many people do you think will end up going home together?" Jirobo asks me as I turn back to him.

"Too many," I laugh. "The office's gonna be awkward as hell for a while, I can guarantee it."

Jirobo nods. "I'm gonna tease the shit out of anyone that sleeps together." He declares.

"Good plan." I chuckle.

Jirobo turns to the barmaid. "Guinness." He orders.

I sip my drink and content myself with watching as the crowd of dancers begins to increase.

"Hey pretty lady." Says a deep –obviously put on- voice, from behind me.

In fact…I know that deep, obviously fake voice. I turn and I'm surprised to see Shizune leaning against the bar, grinning at me.

"Shizune? How'd you get in?" I demand.

"Told that guy over there; I'm a lesbian and that I'm with you." Shizune answers casually as she pays for a vodka shot.

I glance over her shoulder to see 'the guy' is Suigetsu and that he's gazing at both Shizune and I expectantly.

"Fantastic." I groan.

"So?"

I turn to look questionably at my best friend. "What?" I question.

"Where is he? Where's Mr So Hot That He's Been Giving You Naughty Thoughts boss?" Shizune smirks.

I snatch the vodka shot, she just paid for, and down it.

"Hey!" Shizune whines.

I'm just about to tell her to shut up when I see him. He's wearing a black blazer on top of a white shirt –the two top buttons undone- white braces hang down from his black trousers and he just looks so, so, **so** totally hot.

"Huuh," I squeak to Shizune. "Uuuh." I shrink down against the bar.

"What? What?" Shizune demands, looking like she thinks I'm having a seizure. She follows my eye line and then grins. "Oooh," she says knowingly. She looks down at me. "Oooh," she repeats slyly.

"Ssh!" I hiss and turn my back to the party.

"Oh wow Anko; I can see where the sex dreams are coming from. He is delicious. If I was straight I'd have half a mind to-" She cuts herself off abruptly with a gasp before turning to face the bar, like me.

"What? What?" I demand. I risk a peek over my shoulder and see that a **very** busty lady has accompanied Orochimaru into the party. My heart drops.

"He has a girlfriend." I mumble; hardly able to contemplate the idea.

Shizune squeaks something.

"Huh?" I turn to look at her glumly. It's amazing how quickly my life became the most depressing place ever.

Shizune squeaks again.

"Shizune, I'm now in a bad mood so if you don't say what you're saying a little louder, I may punch you." I warn.

"I said: 'No'." Shizune answers, peeking out from her arms to look at me.

"No?" I repeat, bewildered. "No about what?" I wait a second…and then it dawns on me. "Is that your boss?" I question eagerly; a shred of hope reappearing within me. "Is that your dominatrix boss?"

Shizune looks up at me and glares. "Yes." She retorts stonily.

I look at her and back to 'Tsunade'.

"Boobs." I comment.

"I know right?" Shizune sighs dreamily.

"So, OK; both our bosses' are extremely hot…" I trail off and look to my best friend in a panic.

"…and coming this way." She adds.

"I need a drink." We say in unison.

"Five vodka shots each." I shout to the bartender who nods and begins placing out the shot glasses.

"That's our strategy?" Shizune questions. "Get drunk?"

"Well…that's my strategy," I nod as I grab a shot and down it. "You're welcome to join me."

Shizune glances at Tsunade –who is now coming our way, heading for Jiraiya- and then turns to the bar and grabs her shot glass.

"Anko?"

Aha…crap. I down my third glass and turn to see Orochimaru who leans against the bar and smiles at me.

"You look absolutely ravishing." He comments, his eyes swaying up and down my figure.

I look at him for a few moments…fuck it, if I say anything stupid I can just blame it on the drink.

"Not as good as you." I reply, before grabbing the shot glass behind me and downing it.

Shizune just ducks as Tsunade trots past.

Orochimaru's reaction to my mild flirtation is simply perfect. His mouth transforms into a wolfish grin and he raises his eyebrow.

"You're too kind," he comments, his eyes meet mine and he moves closer. "I was going to offer to buy you a drink…but you look like you may just be set."

I gaze up at him while subtly pinching Shizune in the thigh. She gasps in pain and casts me a hurt look, but she gets the hint and she slinks away slowly.

"I'm not so sure…don't you want to get me drunk?" I murmur.

Orochimaru bites his bottom lip slightly. "Not too drunk," he replies. "We don't want you incapable of…feeling things, now do we?"

I nearly buckle at that; this is like flirting with the king of all flirting or something…Jesus. Once he realises I'm not going to reply, he turns to the barmaid –who is looking pretty stunned herself- and smiles.

"One black absinthe for me, and for my companion…" He looks down at me and searches my eyes. "A WKD blue."

I grin. "That's the one." Oh God; those six vodka shots and the Heineken that I've consumed are starting to have an effect. Something tells me I'm going to be losing control of what I say soon…

Once the drinks are served Orochimaru makes his way to one of the sofas situated at the side, opposite the dance floor, I follow along like a desperate for sex puppy…that's the phrase right?

He seats himself and then holds out my drinks temptingly for me to take. I reach out for it, but he retracts his hand and shakes his head.

"Take a seat Anko." He orders quietly.

Who am I to ignore that? I collapse into the squishy cushions next to him and he nods before handing me my drink. We sit in a compatible silence for a while, Orochimaru looking quite content, and then I speak up.

"Jirobo was saying earlier that loads of people are going to sleep together." I inform him. Oh crap…yeah…maybe a little tipsy.

Orochimaru doesn't look put off and, instead, simply chuckles. "That does seem to be the code at these parties. Besides, I severely doubt Jiraiya will allow anyone to escape without being paired up with someone."

"Have you been to a lot of parties like this sir?" I ask with interest before gulping my WKD deeply.

"Well, as you get older these types of parties become the norm," he answers, watching my throat as I drink. "And Anko, it's Orochimaru, especially in an environment like this."

"Sorry," I apologise quickly. I shift closer, curious. Orochimaru's smirk widens as I move closer, my knees on the sofa. "So…if you've been to a lot of parties like this before…"

"Mm?" Orochimaru looks at me out of the corner of his eyes as he sips his drink.

"Then…have you been… 'paired off' with anyone before?" I am an extremely talkative drunk.

Orochimaru turns to look at me properly. "It wouldn't be very gentleman like to say…would it?" He replies, his face dangerously close to mine. I freeze as his warm breath caresses my face…but then, suddenly, he turns away. "There's an example of what you were talking about." He gestures towards Jirobo and Tayuya who are making out furiously by the wall; dancers occasionally blocking my view.

Oh crap; Tayuya's gonna **kill** herself when she finds out that she kissed one of her best friends. Ha!

I burst out laughing. "And it was Jirobo who said he'd tease people about that sort of thing!" I cackle.

Orochimaru chuckles.

"Orochimaru what are you playing at?"

Orochimaru and I look up and Orochimaru's face drops as we see Tsunade standing before us, hands on her hips.

"You're old enough to be her dad you old creep!" She continues, but she has an amused smile on her face; she's clearly enjoying winding Orochimaru up.

Orochimaru just glowers at her, looking very much like a kid whose had his favourite toy confiscated. Tsunade laughs at his face and then plonks herself down next to me. Oh hurray, Shizune's boss is a moment wrecker.

"Hi Orochimaru's next victim, I'm Tsunade." Tsunade introduces.

"Yeah I know," I say as I take her hand. "You're my best friend's boss."

"Orochimaru! Why didn't you say 'hello' as soon as you were in! Come here!" Jiraiya comes stomping over, out of the dancers and pulls Orochimaru up, before whisking him away. **Dammit**!

Tsunade laughs at her friends and then turns back to me. "Who's your best friend then? Maybe I know her or him?"

"I should hope you do," I reply; feeling moody now that Orochimaru's been stolen from me. "She's your personal assistant."

Tsunade studies my face for a moment. "Shizune?" She exclaims. "Ah, Shizune, she's a stand up girl! Always makes sure I get my paperwork in on time."

"Yeah," I nod, wanting Tsunade to go away. "She's here you know, at this party."

"Really?"

I nod again and glance around the party before finally spotting Shizune chatting to Minato and Kushina.

"There she is!" I announce.

Tsunade follows where I'm pointing and zones in on her personal assistant. "Oh yeah!" She agrees, before leaping to her feet and swaying slightly. Jeez…she got drunk quick. I watch as she staggers off to greet Shizune, who goes red immediately; due to Tsunade falling on her.

Suddenly a snogging couple fall onto the sofa next to me. Ew. I wish I had a stick to poke them away with. I glare at them for a while and then suddenly I realise it's Suigetsu and Ino. So she got her wish did she? Still gross. I edge away slightly only to have another snogging couple fall down next to me. This time it's Karin and that Naruto boy. Damn it! Everybody's getting something, but me!

Fine, if that's how life's going to go down I'm going to drink some more. I get to my feet and make my way to the bar; by-passing an abundance of grinding couples. Jeez Orochimaru was right…**everybody** seems to be pairing off. I glance over at the area Shizune had been in to see she's been replaced by Kimimaro and Juugo having some sort of deep conversation, their faces close…**EVERYBODY** is getting something. I glower at the barmaid as I buy a shot. As I down said shot, I hear a familiar person speak from besides me. I sneakily glance to the side to see Shizune talking to Tsunade.

"You look really nice ma'am." She nods.

Hmm…interesting. I turn slightly so as to hear the conversation properly.

"So do you," Tsunade returns. "How do you do it Shizune? You look perfect without even trying, all the time." She's slurring her words like crazy.

"No I don't." Shizune ducks her head.

"Fine, whatever, you look horrific," Tsunade agrees moodily. "I'll tell you who **does** look nice; Jiraiya."

I can basically hear Shizune's heart breaking. "…yeah," she murmurs softly. "Yeah…he does."

There's a moment of silence and then Tsunade tuts. "No he doesn't, shut up Shizune."

Shizune sounds startled when she next speaks. "Ma'am?" She questions.

Tsunade suddenly puts her hands either side of Shizune, trapping her against the bar. I edge away slightly; hoping they won't notice me, I doubt they will though; they're looking pretty caught up in each other's eyes.

"I like **you**, Shizune." Tsunade emphasises.

"I like you too ma'am." Shizune says, deliberately misunderstanding.

"Stop calling me ma'am or I'll fire you!" Tsunade suddenly yells, before calming down and moving her face closer to Shizune's, so that their noses are touching. "I **like** you. I like girls and I like **you**, and **you** like me too,"

Shizune doesn't reply she just stares at her boss.

"Yup." Tsunade nods smugly before suddenly pressing her lips against Shizune's.

I take this as my cue to leave. I step away from the bar and glance around; the world becomes hazy slightly as all those drinks begin to take their toll. Eventually my eyes zone in on the man I'm looking for. Orochimaru is sitting on one of the sofas with Jiraiya and Sasuke. I start over to him. He looks up and spots me, a smirk caresses his lips immediately.

I stop by his knees and smile demurely at him. "Hi…Orochimaru." I murmur.

"Hello Anko." He replies.

"Hey Anko!" Jiraiya exclaims. "Orochimaru won't stop talking about you. Shut him up will you?" He grins innocently –yet completely not innocently- up at me.

Sasuke just watches in a bored way; Sakura lying her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't know how to." I tell Jiraiya.

Jiraiya snorts and then yanks my arm so that I fall onto Orochimaru. Ouch. I go to hit Jiraiya, but my eyes become transfixed by Orochimaru's, he's gazing at me expectantly that sexy smirk still on his lips.

Hmm, what was it I said earlier? I can just blame anything on the drink? Suddenly I'm giving my boss a lap dance; it happens before I even know it. I don't even know where I learned to lap dance? But apparently I'm doing it right, as I grab Orochimaru by his blazer and drag him closer. Yeah…way closer, closer than I'd ever thought I'd be with him. One hand's on his thigh while the other's sorta…running down my body. Aha.

Jiraiya whoops.

"Your employees kill my employees Oro!" He cheers.

Orochimaru doesn't reply, he just carries on watching me as I turn slowly for him. Sasuke's watching me in surprise…in fact…I think a lot of people may be watching me. The things I do when I'm drunk.

I kneel back onto the sofa; my legs either side of Orochimaru's. I lean forward and push his hair back.

"I love you boss dearest." I murmur into his ear before crashing my lips against his.

Thank God he returns it; his perfect lips merging against mine. He grabs my hips and I move my hands to his chest.

"Well shit." Jiraiya murmurs from next to us.

Orochimaru grabs one of my legs and wraps it around his waist, I move my other leg to join it and he gets to his feet; our lips still connected.

My eyes are closed and I'm so into the kiss that I don't know where he's bringing me until I feel the coldness of the night air. We untangle and he places me down against a wall before reengaging the kiss; one of his hands now under my chin as he keeps me in place, his other hand stroking my inner thigh. I moan slightly, but then the spell is broken by…Suigetsu…who'd have known.

"Get in there boss!" He cheers drunkenly from the doorway.

We split apart immediately and I try to catch my breath as Orochimaru tucks some of his hair behind his ear, looking flustered. His lips swollen slightly from the lengthy kiss.

"Suigetsu," Ino scolds, she turns to smile at us. "Sorry." She apologises.

"Are you talking to Orochimaru?" We hear Tsunade's voice from behind Ino. "Tell the horny old pervert to get in here now; it's time for the speech," without giving anyone time to reply; Shizune's boss stomps outside. "Come here you beast." She growls jokingly before yanking him inside.

I just stay outside. Dear Lord; that had to have been one of the hottest kisses I've ever partaken in.

"Anko?"

I turn to see Shizune grinning at me. I give her a breathless smile, my chest still heaving from the kiss.

"I saw it all!" She exclaims.

"I saw everything with **you** as well." I return.

Shizune blushes. "She just…went for it…" She murmurs.

"Good on you, Shizune." I laugh. Now way too happy to even care that I'm starting to get cold.

"Come on," Shizune orders. "Your make out buddy –and my make out buddy- are doing speeches for Jiraiya now."

I nod and then stagger in; Tsunade is already into her speech, Orochimaru by her side and Jiraiya in front of her, a large crowd –of party goers- behind him.

"Hey Anko,"

I look to the side to see Iruka. "You look gorgeous," he reemphasises. "If you want…I can drive you home at the end of the night?"

I smile dreamily at him. "Ok."

Iruka's smile widens. "Awesome!"

I don't know what I just agreed to…but I don't really care. I look back to Orochimaru who still has a slight redness –from the kiss- to his cheeks as he begins his speech.

"Well, I should have known that a party of Jiraiya's was going to be this exciting," he begins; causing a chorus of whoops and catcalls from the audience. "Because that's what our best friend is; very exciting," Orochimaru continues, he nudges Tsunade slightly. "Jiraiya you were always enthusiastic and interesting to work with and, despite your habit to just rush into things everything always seemed to turn out alright. Perhaps you were always planning it as you went along; knowing everything would work out in the end,"

Jiraiya shrugs and shakes his head; causing everyone –his employee's in particular- to laugh. Orochimaru shakes his head and chuckles before continuing.

"You retiring does make me feel old…but I'll always be the better looking one, out of us three, so I guess I don't really have anything to worry about. Our company will miss you greatly and we'll miss you as we all work our hardest and you're in the Caribbean…scoping out material for your 'book'. You're a good person and an even better friend. We'll miss you Jiraiya."

The audience clap, whoop and cheer.

"But we won't miss your perverse nature." Tsunade adds.

"You loved it!" Jiraiya returns. He turns to face his guests. "As you know; Minato will be taking over your office and I'm sure he'll do a great job-"

"Yeah! Go dad!" Naruto yells…clearly very drunk; with a Karin like creature hanging off of him.

"And just because I'm retiring doesn't mean you'll never see me again; I'll be haunting the office like a ghost and now I'm not your boss; you can just refer to me as your friend…or as big daddy…I don't mind," he winks and everyone laughs. "But seriously, I will miss you guys…" He trails off.

"We'll miss you!" Naruto shouts.

Jiraiya looks touched by this and he grabs Naruto before crushing him into a hug. "Now, before I burst into tears; it's time to continue this **party**!"

Oh hells yeah.

_End of Chapter 14_

_Oh hello extra-long, pretty steamy chapter, how are you doing ?_

_I hope it was ok! _

_This chapter took a bit longer than I expected due to the fact that my social life suddenly boomed and I was obligated to go out to brunch and then drink a bit while playing SingStar (which is the best game in the world by the way!)but anyway; here it is. A chapter with actual complying OroAnko consensual snogging! How fantastic . Did I not tell you some shit was going to go down? An advancement in Orochimaru and Anko's relationship is some shit ain't it? And Shizune and Tsunade. Phew. Anyway Labbies, I must thank you for your reviews and input now! _

_So, thank you to: Sonata7209, whitefang245 ('Obsessively reading for a while now' that sentence made me so happy! Thank you so much! And I'm no great author, but thank you for your compliment!), XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, L. Ash, Lurking in the Darkness (I hope your shoulder recovers! :D), Jigoku-Dayu93 (Haha, I honestly had no clue! But I'll take it as a compliment! :L), Danyel (PM me as soon as you write that OroAnko fic! I'd love to read it. Thanks :D), Glitterthorn, Dagiis, LadyDM (Damn. I wish I could draw as well. I know how you feel :L), NinjaSheik (Making out! Yay; you got your wish! I hope the grammar was better, I actually used a online grammar checker to check my grammar; so hopefully it's improved…if not that grammar checker is a liar. But, again, thanks for all your ConCrit) and Ghostsammeo for your reviews. They mean a lot. I mean…the number of reviews is still outstanding to me…I can barely get my head around it. JEEZ. So THANK YOU. _


	15. Chapter 15: A Night to Remember

Like a boss

A Night to Remember

_Hi best day of my __**life**_

Anko FTW

15

_Mmm_. I snuggle into my soft pillow as slowly I awake. Sundays eh? The babe of the weekend. Sunday is like the guy that everyone wants to be friends with because he's just so ni…there's someone in my bed with me. Slowly I open my eyes and look into the mirror on my wardrobe; there's an arm slung around me…Oh **crap**.

Way to go Anko. I've probably slept with Iruka and now I'm going to have to explain to him, **again**, that I don't 'like him that way' and he'll do his sad puppy face. I sigh; well I better prepare myself to emotionally wreck the guy then.

I go to stretch, but my hand seems to be underneath Iruka's side, wincing I slowly pull it out and bring it up, but not before accidentally feeling muscle. **Woah**; Iruka's **built**, who knew? I muse this to myself as I casually stroke the hard planes of his stomach. As I'm doing this, I notice a lock of hair resting softly on my arm. Hm. Since when did he have black…Oh **CRAP. **Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

I twist slightly in order to see if my –hysterical- suspicions are right and yup…**shit**; I've slept with my boss. **And**, I realise suddenly, my hand is still on his abs; I go to shriek, but stop myself just in time; emitting only a small squeak, before slowly (and sadly) removing my hand. Eyes wide I shift up slightly and look down at Orochimaru. Did I? I mean…did we?

Slowly I lift the covers and peek under…aha…yup…we did…I feel like I'm going to faint.

I glance back down at Orochimaru. The early morning sun casts a warm glow upon him; making his radiantly soft hair shine. Its spread all over the pillows looking incredibly touchable. I feel myself leaning forward to…**No**. **Bad** Anko! No touchy accidental one night stand's hair! No touchy incredibly **hot** accidental one night stand, who I've always had a crush on's hair!

I cock my head to the side and examine his face; it really isn't obvious he's 54. His cute, little purple, eye markings, he puts on, have been wiped off and I gaze at his eyelashes- fluttering slightly as he dreams. Imagine that. I'm watching my boss dream…I can safely say I never thought I'd see that.

Then he does the most unexpected thing ever; he wriggles his nose. I nearly squeal from the cuteness of it, but manage to stop. His adorable slender nose.

He does look cute, but he also looks lethal; cuz he's still got a slight smirk curved on his lips, just curling up at the ends. Maybe I should…**No**. Oh God if I'm like this now; I dread to think what I was like when I was drunk…though then again; I glance down at Orochimaru and smirk. I can't have been that bad if I lured this smexilicious beast to bed…maybe…**NO**. God dammnit Anko!

I shake my head to snap myself out of it before slowly, ever so slowly, edging out from under Orochimaru's arm. Once I'm out from under it, I gently place his arm back down onto the wrinkled sheets of where I'd just been lying. I stare at him for a moment; willing him not to awake. We all know that if he **did** wake up; I'd probably end up throwing something at him in horror…yeah, probably not a good idea.

I shift slightly, eyes still on him before lowering my feet to my carpet. My toes scrunch into the soft fabric and steadily I stand up. I take one step forward and then realise I'm naked. Ah shit! Cursing inwardly, I glance around frantically; searching for something to cover me just in case Orochimaru wakes up.

Finally my eyes come to rest on what appears to be **his** shirt from…last…night. I snatch it up and put it on. Thank God for him being so much taller than me; the shirt reaches my lower mid-thigh, meaning all my 'vital parts' are covered. I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and then look around. Holy crap; what did we **do** last night?

Clothes are flung everywhere; my bra's by the windowsill, his trousers are on the bottom of my bed, my dress is over on the other side of the room. It's my knickers that are the most perplexing aspect of all of this though. My really nice, lacy purple knickers have been ripped in half. I kneel down and poke at them…hmm teeth marks. Sheesh.

Slowly I kneel up and pop my head over the bed to look at Orochimaru, only to see him already leaning on one side, propping his head up in one hand and smirking at me.

I fall backwards and he laughs.

"Are you alright down there Anko?" He enquires, his silky tones slightly marred by an essence of a sore throat.

Slowly I peer back up at him; he smiles indulgently at me. I clamber onto the bed, as far away as possible from him, cross my legs and nod. "I'm…alright," I answer.

He chuckles slightly, but doesn't reply, seemingly content with just watching me quiver.

"…sir…" I begin eventually. Once having his unrelenting, golden gaze upon me becomes too much.

"This wasn't an accident Anko," he interrupts. He shifts onto his back -placing his hands behind his head- and the cover loosens slightly; his hip bones now visible.

Shit, what is he trying to do to me? Too much skin, too much skin, too much skin. I can't even look to his face. That old saying: 'My eyes are up here' would probably suit him well now; because all I'm doing is letting my eyes rove all over his hard muscled chest and stomach.

"Anko?"

I glance up at his face; plastering an innocent look upon my face. He just smirks knowingly as he turns his head to look at me.

"Do you really not remember anything from last night?"

I stare at him for a few moments. "Do I want to?" I ask eventually. Cuz seriously; who wants to know how stupid they acted when they were drunk?

"Hm," he murmurs thoughtfully. He reaches out his hand and toys with the hem of his shirt thoughtfully. "I don't know…do you?"

I blush. "I'm sorry about all this-"

"That's funny," he cuts in, retracting his hand. "I'm not sorry at all."

I stall and then leap of the bed. "Haha, me neither! Not really! I should go have a shower!" I yelp quickly, before rushing to my wardrobe and shifting through it; looking for fresh underwear and towels.

"Hm. Would you indulge me with the pleasure of a shower also?" Orochimaru asks.

I turn to look at him. He's sitting on the side of my bed; his back to me. I let my eyes rove up and down his broad, pale, perfect back. Wait a minute…did he just ask a question? All well; apparently speech is not factoring in as a possibility for my brain right now, so I just stare at him some more. He turns his head slightly and I can see **that** smirk again.

"Not together obviously my dear." He adds.

"Pfft obviously!" I cackle loudly and too enthusiastically. "Not that I don't want to shower with you…I mean I don't…That's not anything against you but…" I trail off and just gaze at him helplessly as he gets to his feet, covered only by his black boxers.

Turning, he pushes his hair back slightly and chuckles. "Just go Anko." He says good-naturedly.

I exhale quickly. I let my eyes explore his body just for a little longer then run, full pelt, from my bedroom. Where's Shizune? Where. Is. Shizune? I need her!

I eventually find her in the kitchen, buttering some toast.

"Shizune!" I whisper yell.

"Hello Anko," Shizune greets, smiling. "Up are we?"

"Yes I **am** up…Shizune, Orochimaru's in my bed!" I squeal. I have to get it out there…it's so absurd that I'm having a hard time getting my head round it. Maybe it's a hallucination?

"Yes, he would be." Shizune nods. She turns to look at me and laughs at my facial expression.

"…**why**?" I manage.

"Do you not remember anything from last night?" She presses, turning to lean against the counter.

I stare at her helplessly for a moment and then scrunch my eyes shut; trying to recall the events of the night before.

"Um…you made out with Tsunade?" I come up with.

Shizune blushes. "Yes…that's right," she coughs awkwardly before shaking it off. "But you also made out with someone."

"That 'someone' being the 'someone' in my bed?" I ask in disbelief. Was I really that drunk that I don't remember making out with the man of my dreams? Or, indeed, making sexy times with him? How much **did** I drink? "Did he take advantage of me?" That idea is actually quite appealing to me for some reason…something's wrong with my head.

Shizune shrugs. "I don't think so; I think he'd drunk a bit as well."

"But…" Something isn't adding up. "But you drank too. Who drove us home?" Shizune **never** drinks and drives…

Shizune stalls and then, looking ashamed, speaks. "I did."

…and by that I mean, of course, she **always** drinks and drives.

"Since when do you drive home drunk?" I question. This is like topsy turvy world or something! I'm half expecting Suigetsu to turn up declaring he's my father or something.

"Since I had an extremely seductive woman whispering things in my ear." Shizune replies, still looking mortified.

I take a moment to grasp what she's telling me. "Wait a minute…" I glance around the kitchen secretively. "Is Tsunade here too?"

"She's in the bedroom." Shizune nods, now a bright red colour.

"Is she…awake?" I whisper.

"Yeah…she's…she's awake." Shizune replies.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Having regrets?"

Shizune looks at me for a few seconds before shaking her head vehemently. "Nothing like that," she denies. "It's more like…I can't believe I actually got that lucky. That it actually happened, you know?"

"Oh I know what you mean." I agree before collapsing onto one of the stools by the counter.

"But anyway," Shizune exclaims. "I'm dying to know; is he as good as you made him out to be, in your dreams?"

"I have no recollection at all," I report, I groan. "Just my luck isn't it?" I sigh heavily at my dilemma before grinning cheekily at my roommate. "What about Tsunade?"

Shizune taps her nose and winks.

"But you remember it?" I press.

"Oh," Shizune breathes out heavily. "I **remember** it, alright."

"Bitch," I stick my tongue out at her before getting to my feet. "Well, at any rate, I best go have a shower."

"Tell Orochimaru that breakfast's ready will you?" Shizune calls after me as I pad away.

"I can't form words in front of him Shizune!" I reply jauntily before giving her a quick wave and disappearing into the bathroom.

I lock the door, take off his shirt and then stroll over to the shower. As I switch it on; I consider the scenario I'm in.

Basically, my dream –of sleeping with my boss. (Who I may or may not be in love with)- has been fulfilled. As I shower now; he is in my room only dressed in boxer shorts. Now, I can either just pretend I only want this to be a one nightstand and say goodbye to him; therefore meaning I'll only seem him in –awkward- situations at work. **Or** I can try to make it clear to him that I want a… relationship with him, but **do** I? I think I do; but it's scary. I mean…what if **he** doesn't? And even if he does; he's so intelligent, established, mature and complex…I don't know if I'd be able to handle him.

I sigh as I rinse some shampoo from my hair; I guess it's all down to how he reacts. I'm kinda figuring that all of this is in his hands now. I step out of the shower, grab a towel, brush my hair quickly (I don't care if I've slept with him, he is **not** seeing me in a towel turban again) and then exit the bathroom. Dressed only in my towel.

When I enter my bedroom I see Orochimaru crouching down by Voldy's cage, watching him sliver about.

"I like your snake." He remarks without looking around.

How did he know I was here? What is he? A freaking mind reader or something?

Without thinking, I respond. "I like yours." **Oh crap**. Why did I say that? That was so dirty and rude!

He turns around, looking surprised as he stands. "I wasn't aware that I'd told you about my snake." He says.

"…You…didn't…" I reply. I seriously feel like I'm drowning in awkwardness.

Orochimaru raises his eyebrows and smirks. "Ah," he murmurs as he realises what I was –accidentally- implying. Then, he starts laughing. "You are a funny one Anko," he remarks as he draws closer. Fondness penetrates his tone as he looks down at me. "Is the shower free to use?" He asks.

"Yeah…yeah sure." I nod. Trying to get my head around him being so close to me.

"Excellent," he doesn't move however, and instead, glances around. "I wonder if you have any clothes that would fit me, around? I'm aware that this is a female only apartment, but it's just, I'd prefer to not have to wear yesterday's clothes." He shivers gently in repulsion at the idea.

"I'll…I'll have a look." I grin up at him; recovering some of my old confidence.

"Many thanks." He replies before striding past me. As he moves past his arm outstretches, and I don't fail to notice as his hand brushes my hip. I turn to look at him and he casts me a smirk over his shoulder before exiting my bedroom.

As soon as he's left, I run to my closet. I yank out some trackie bottoms and a white top. I heave these on and then quickly apply some mascara and foundation. Right, now I look generally presentable, it's time to see if I have any clothes for him.

I start to dig around in my cupboard again and eventually stagger across a male's brown, V-neck jumper; it might be a little tight on him…but amazingly, I'm OK with that. I dig around some more and find some **massive** trackie bottoms…I'm really not sure where these have come from; but Orochimaru has got quite a slim waist, so I'm sure he'll fit into these.

Now that that's all accomplished, I sit heavily onto the end of my bed. What am I going to do? I mean…what if he wants more and thinks that I don't? **Do** I want more? I scratch my palms in thought…yes, I do want more. If he wants more…stop saying 'wants more'!

I sigh heavily and fall back onto the bed just as the door opens and Orochimaru enters the room; his hair damp, still dressed in those boxers. I blush and look away as I hand him his clothes and I can just make out him shaking his head in an amused manner.

"Thank you very much Anko," he says once he's dressed. "Though I am curious as to the back story to these trousers?" He pings the waist of them to show me they're huge on him.

"You and me both." I quip tiredly.

I glance up at him; the jumper looks lovely on him. It's a little tight, but it just accentuates his muscles; the trackie bottoms just look cute because they're so big that they cover his feet slightly.

How is it possible that, even when wearing gigantic trackie bottoms, this man can still look so sexy? I sigh heavily.

"Anko…if you don't mind me saying; you don't particularly seem yourself this morning. Is it me? Would you like me to leave?"

I look up to see Orochimaru looking down at me, his hands in the tracksuit bottom's pockets. A frown on his lips and a crease between his eyebrows.

"No!" I deny immediately. Oh well…if I can't be vulnerable with the guy I think I'm in love with, who else can I be vulnerable to? "It's just…" I glance down at my hands and then up at Orochimaru again. "What's going to happen now?"

"Mm?" Orochimaru hums thoughtfully and sits down, on the bed, next to me.

"Well…are you going home? Is this going to…become something…? I mean…what happens now?" I trail off and glance away, towards the floor. I'm literally incapable of looking at him right now even though I know he's gazing at me.

"Anko," his tone is quiet, but there's enough force in it to make me turn my head, to look at him. He smiles fondly at me before reaching out, with his thumb and forefinger, to cup my chin. "What happens now…is up to you,"

I stare up at him trying to find the words I want –**need**- to say, but they escape me.

"I'll leave if you want me to, but if you want me to stay; I'm right here." Then he brushes his lips lightly against mine before getting to his feet and padding out of the room.

Well shit…Way to go Anko! I slap myself in the forehead. That was the perfect time to get all my feelings out. Suddenly my stomach rumbles. Yes…food will solve everything…no sarcasm intended.

When I stroll into the kitchen I see Tsunade, Orochimaru and Shizune all gathered around the counter, talking and laughing like **they're** the room mates.

"Hey Anko!" Tsunade greets. "Orochimaru managed to snare you then, I see."

Orochimaru's face drops and he glowers at her as he pours me some orange juice.

"Well…actually, we're in **my** apartment; so it's probably the other way around, if anything." I retort, grinning.

Orochimaru chuckles lightly, Tsunade laughs and Shizune casts me a disapproving look before winking at me.

"I tell you; I'm a little surprised it's Orochimaru here and not that Iruka guy." Tsunade remarks.

I sit down and blush as I feel Orochimaru pull my stool closer to his. Once I've regained my ability to speak; I peer at Tsunade curiously. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Iruka was about ready to snatch you up," Tsunade reports. "Orochimaru only got you cuz Shizune was willing to drive home…"

"Though I **shouldn't** have." Shizune remarks, she taps Tsunade's hand with a spoon.

"No," Tsunade agrees, she leans forward and smirks at her personal assistant. "You **shouldn't** have."

I roll my eyes at their flirtation before speaking again. "Was Iruka drunk too?" I ask.

"No," Orochimaru replies in a low hiss. "Don't worry yourself Anko; I'd have never allowed you to go home with him. That would have greatly displeased me."

I literally feel my face heat up even as Tsunade starts informing Orochimaru that he needs to get over himself.

* * *

It's 12 o'clock in the afternoon now and Orochimaru still hasn't left…that's a good thing by the way. Tsunade and Shizune have popped out for lunch which left Orochimaru and I alone. It's actually incredibly relaxing; Orochimaru's really easy to talk to and he makes me laugh, and apparently…I make him laugh too.

Currently; he's lying on the sofa and I'm lying on top of him, my hands' resting just under his shirt.

"He's such a jackass," I remark, gesturing at the TV. "He just keeps on using and using her."

Orochimaru turns his head to look at the TV and then looks back to me. "I don't tend to watch TV," he admits. "Particularly not shows like this, but I'd be inclined to disagree with you…I think they're **both** fools and they need to realise they're most probably in love with each other, which I presume will happen in the season finale?"

I gape at him for a while before laughing. "Don't lie; you've watched this show before!"

Orochimaru chuckles and shakes his head. "I swear to you, I haven't."

I glower at him for a moment before pinching him playfully. He pinches me back.

"**Ow**!" I complain.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear did I hurt you? Let me see," he leans forward and kisses the part of my arm that he just pinched. "Better?" He inquires as he lies back down, his hand now entwined with mine.

"Much," I agree. Literally feeling like a giddy school girl here! "Talking of fools…"

Orochimaru looks to me again, to show me he's listening.

"How awkward do you think the office is going to be when we get back?"

A smirk curls on Orochimaru lips and he shakes his head in amusement. "Extremely. Particularly when it comes down to Tayuya and Jirobo and, indeed, Kimimaro and Juugo."

"Kimimaro and Juugo?" I repeat.

Orochimaru's smirk widens. "I think they've been interested in each other for a while. A lot like you and me,"

I blush and Orochimaru laughs before tickling my neck a little. "You do blush a lot Anko." He remarks in amusement.

"Only around you." I admit.

"It's delightfully endearing," he returns. "Care to tell me why you blush so?"

I sit up properly and look at him. "I think it's because…" Oh crap…make it or break it time…it's gotta happen eventually. "I'm…maybe…a little in…love with you?"

I close my eyes and wince; waiting for him to say something like: 'Nah you were just a booty call' though I severely doubt Orochimaru has said any word resembling the word 'booty' in the whole of his life. He doesn't say anything though and instead I feel him shift to sit up properly. He takes both my hands and then nuzzles his nose against mine. I open my eyes to look at him and he smiles before kissing me gently.

* * *

"I'm making dinner now guys; do you want some?" Shizune calls from the kitchen. She came back a few hours ago, without Tsunade, to discover Orochimaru and I still talking and lying on the sofa together.

"I believe that may be my cue to go." Orochimaru states, getting to his feet.

"What?" I don't even **try** to hide the disappointment in my voice.

Orochimaru smiles indulgently at me before entering the kitchen. "Thank you for your kind offer Shizune, my dear, but I must be leaving. I fear I may have trespassed in your apartment for too long."

"Oi," I kick him lightly. "**I **say when you've outstayed your welcome and you certainly haven't."

Shizune stops mid-wave and laughs before continuing to stir the food.

Orochimaru swirls round and brushes my cheek lightly. "I'm very grateful for your hospitality, but I should be going now."

I follow him to the door and grasp his hand. "Do you **have** to go?" I question. "It's a bank holiday tomorrow; which means no work. Stay another night…please?"

Orochimaru looks down at me before looking to Shizune.

"She's not my **mum**, Orochimaru," I deadpan. "Don't look to her for an answer."

Shizune smacks me round the back of the head. "I may as well be your mother," she returns. "But just in case you're worried Orochimaru, I wouldn't mind you staying another night."

Orochimaru smiles. "If you're sure I won't be intruding-"

"You won't be," Shizune interrupts. "Besides if you leave now; Anko won't shut up about you. You'll be doing me a favour if you stay."

"**Shizune**." I hiss.

"It's the truth." Shizune shrugs before nodding at Orochimaru and disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Well then…" Orochimaru murmurs thoughtfully before looking down at me. "Perhaps I'd better stay."

"Yay!" I cheer.

"Hmmhmm," Orochimaru chuckles lightly before kissing me gently on the forehead. "I'll just go pick up some spare clothes from my house and then I'll be back." He gazes into my eyes for a while before kissing me on the lips and exiting.

"Be quick!" I yell after him.

"Yes ma'am." He calls over his shoulder.

I laugh before closing the door and melting down against it. So…this has gotta be the best day of my life.

_End of chapter 15_

_I'm __**so**__ sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I was feeling so uninspired so I didn't want to give you a crappy chapter as a result. I hope this chapter was ok. HOWEVER, this is not the last chapter my babies…I'm going to be real evil and fuck some shit up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now on to the reviewer thanks:_

_Thank you to: Danyel, Neko-chan, Sonata7209, Lurking in the Darkness, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Jigoku-Dayu93 (You like girls if you wanna like girls :D We all like us some girl action XD. :O I don't want you to shrivel and die! I'll keep writing. Oh wow! Well then, thank you for that compliment!), Ghostsammeo (Scar-faced bastard XD), Ryunn Kazan, Babycakesninja, Inuyonas (I guess this chapter answers your question :L), HeartlessLittleHamster, NinjaSheik (Haha, it's ok! :L) and Glitterthorn (I don't know how he does it…but he does it well) for all of your lovely reviews. Again, the amount of reviews and encouragement is stunning so thank you so much! _


	16. Chapter 16: Famous Last Words

Like a boss

Famous Last Words

_Hi heartbreak_

FML

16

The thought of coming into work today was actually a **pleasant **one, and why wouldn't it be? The love of my life –who just so happens to reciprocate my feelings- is my boss who stayed at my apartment for two nights, and didn't kill me –or embarrass me- when I told him I, sorta, love him.

"Suigetsu, your girlfriend is such a whore."

Oh yeah, and also; the office is really interesting right now. I smile widely as I watch Suigetsu and Karin continue their argument. It's only morning and already the office attitude it priceless; Suigetsu and Karin are consistently arguing about their respective boyfriend and girlfriend; Tayuya and Jirobo are behaving **extremely **awkwardly around each other; and Sakon, Ukon and Kidomaru are bullying the life out of the two of them…harsh, but also hilarious. The only minus point is that Orochimaru's coming in after lunch, so I don't get to see his lovely face until then.

"Yeah?" Suigetsu hits back, looking –mildly- annoyed by Karin's remark. "Well your 'boyfriend' looks like a hyper hamster on crack."

Oh…yeah; Karin's dating that Naruto guy now…poor fella, and Suigetsu's dating Ino. Sorta crazy, but meh; it's been making for interesting arguments so far.

"He does not!" Karin rages back. "Naruto's absolutely adorable!"

"Yeah," Suigetsu agrees wholeheartedly, nodding his head. "Just like a hyper hamster on crack."

"He…" Karin splutters and then throws a mug at Suigetsu's head. "He does not!" She yelps once Suigetsu has finished dodging the mug of doom. She turns her –rage filled- eyes upon all of us. "Does Naruto look like a hyper hamster on crack?" She shouts loudly; clearly implying that our answers better be 'no' else she'll find another mug of doom to hurl.

"Who's Naruto?" Kimimaro asks, looking uninterested, and a little annoyed at the noise.

"He's that blond boy from the office next door," Juugo answers, turning to look at his 'friend'. "He's quite short, big blue eyes…"

Kimimaro just gazes at Juugo blankly until Sakon taps him on the shoulder. "He's the one that looks a bit like a hamster?" He tries.

"And he's really hyper." Ukon puts in.

"Sorta like he's on crack." Kidomaru agrees.

Kimimaro looks at each of them for a moment before looking back to Juugo. "Oh," he comments, then: "**Oh**." As he realises which one they're talking about.

Karin shrieks like a banshee and hurls a pencil towards Sakon.

"Karin, calm down." Sasuke murmurs from his position next to Juugo.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouts triumphantly, pointing a finger at her old crush. "You're Naruto's friend! He doesn't look like a hyper hamster on crack, does he?"

Sasuke raises his eyebrows, glances around the room and then back to her. "Well…he is hyper and he does sorta look like a hamster."

Karin's face drops immediately. "I'm going out with a hyper hamster on crack!" She wails, slumping into her seat.

"It's not all bad," Juugo states. "Hamsters are cute. You could take it as a compliment."

"She could," Suigetsu agrees, smiling cunningly from his desk. "But she shouldn't. I intended it as an insult."

"Agh!" Karin yells, before launching herself on Suigetsu and subjecting him to a vicious attack, which is only stopped once Juugo picks her up and sets her down, away from his best friend.

"Everybody, stop behaving in such a juvenile fashion," Kabuto snarls from his desk. "Get to work. Anko, shouldn't you be in **your** office?"

I like how he doesn't say the same thing to Sasuke, who is still leaning on Juugo's desk.

"Maybe," I agree before making my way over to Tayuya.

Tayuya has been **very**, extraordinarily quiet this whole morning…probably because as soon as she'd came in, this morning, Sakon and Ukon had started laughing at her and telling her what she'd done on Saturday.

As of right now; she's just sitting at her desk, her eyes wide, with a mortified expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" I ask of her once I've reached her.

"Go to your office!" Kabuto snaps from behind me.

I sigh and turn around. "Sasuke, do I have to go to the office?"

Sasuke looks up from conversing with Juugo, glances at Kabuto and then back to me. "No." He answers.

"Who put Sasuke in charge?" Kabuto rages, looking completely perplexed.

"Orochimaru…essentially." Sakon says.

"Hn." Sasuke nods in agreement.

Kabuto just gazes helplessly at us all before slowly sinking back into his seat. I turn back to Tayuya.

"Hey, Tayuya; you alright?" I repeat, waving in front of her face.

Tayuya's mocha coloured eyes flicker to me and she turns her body, to face me, slightly. "Did I really do…what they're saying I did…at the party?" She asks, looking horrified.

Ouch. I glance away before looking back up at her, and offering her a sheepish smile. Tayuya groans loudly at my response and sinks even further down in her seat.

"Tayuya and Jirobo up to some more hanky panky?" Kidomaru teases.

"Kidomaru, I will rip off your limbs and beat you to death with them, if you don't shut up." Jirobo snarls.

Kidomaru winces and then shrugs awkwardly. "Sorry Jirobo." He apologises.

I glare at the tanned man for a while, before looking back to Tayuya, who is, yet again, looking mortified.

"Hey, there are worse people you could have made out with." I offer lamely.

Tayuya frowns and then glares at me. "Like **who**?" She snarls.

"Hehe…um…" I glance around the office quickly. "Like, um, Kabuto?"

Tayuya's frown slowly leaves and her fists gently unfurl. "Yeah…that's true." She nods in agreement.

"And at least you didn't do anything else with Jirobo," I continue. "All you did was make out with him a little bit."

"Yeah," Tayuya nods, a smirk starting to form on her lips. "Yeah you're right!"

"And at least you **got** action," I rampage on. "Sakon, Ukon and Kidomaru are just jealous, cuz they didn't."

Tayuya grins at me. "You're so right." She nods.

"I know I am," I smirk back. "Now go be you again!" I pat her on the head.

"Don't pat me on the head."

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." I apologise quickly.

Tayuya nods at me and then strolls over to Sakon and Ukon. I watch as they talk for a while, then Tayuya suddenly slams their heads together. She does the: 'I'm watching you' sign at Kidomaru –who gulps- and then goes over to talk to her best friend (I.E. Jirobo). I grin; everything always turns out great when I'm in a good mood.

* * *

At lunch time I –unashamedly- half run down to the foyer to meet Orochimaru.

"Hi!" I yell as soon as I see him coming in through the front doors.

Orochimaru glances around in surprise, but then smiles, a little, once he sees me. "Hello Anko," he greets once we're closer. "Did you come down here to meet me?"

"Yup!" I answer enthusiastically. I grab his hand and smile as I feel his smooth palm meet mine and his long, delicate fingers entwine with my own.

"How's work been going?" He enquires as we head to the elevator.

"It's been going great," I return smiling. "How was your business trip…thing?"

Orochimaru offers me a ghost of a smile and then disentangles his hand from mine, as the elevator doors ping open. "It was good, thank you." He nods politely before strolling out ahead of me, and into the office…ok, that was sorta weird. I gaze after him helplessly, before following quickly after.

* * *

I have to wait till near the end of the day, but eventually I manage to get Orochimaru on his own.

"I'm just going to go to the photocopier." He says, getting to his feet.

This in itself is weird as, usually, he'd ask either Sasuke or I to photocopy things for him, but all well. I jump to my feet too.

"I'll come with you," I exclaim. "You might not be able to carry all the papers." I add as he turns to look at me.

He lets loose a quick smile and nods before opening the door for me, and allowing me to exit first. We stroll to the photocopier room in silence –me glancing up at him every so often- once we're inside the room, and he begins tapping away at the machine, I begin to speak.

"Orochimaru…"

"We're in a working environment Anko; I'd prefer that you called me sir." He interrupts smoothly as he places some paper onto the photocopier.

This stalls me for a moment, but then I nod stiffly. "Yes…sir."

We're silent for a while longer, me feeling utterly confused, and then I step forward. "I can call you **other** things if you want?" I suggest flirtily. He doesn't reply, so I step forward and stroke his arm before moving in for a kiss, one of my hands reaching for his shoulders.

He steps back and grabs my hands down quickly, leaning away from my lips; an anxious look on his face.

"Anko, what are you doing?" He hisses, he glances over my head at the closed door and then back down at me.

I yank my wrists free of his –quite hurtful- grasp and blink at him. "Trying to kiss you, why?"

Orochimaru stares at me for a moment before running one hand through his hair. "You can't be so open about our relationship Anko."

It still gives me a thrill of happiness when I hear him mention our 'relationship' even if it is in this context. I gaze at him on confusion for a moment.

"What? Why?" I laugh awkwardly.

"Anko," Orochimaru sighs, he leans against the photocopier and looks at me. "People may find out about us."

Again, I'm stalled, but then I laugh and shake myself free of the confusion…and the overwhelming sense that something seems to be going terribly wrong.

"So…?" I trail off meaningfully and cock my head at him.

"So," he glances at the door behind me again and then rubs the bridge of his nose. "Anko, what do you think people will think if they find out I'm dating one of my employees?"

I don't answer him, I just stand still as I feel an icy rush of worry and…doom, fill my veins. Once he realises I'm not going to answer, he continues.

"Not to mention you're my personal assistant as well."

I just stand stock still, trying to understand what's happening. Eventually I manage to croak out some words, though the words I'm feeling forced to say make me sick to my stomach. "So…you're ashamed of me? Of being in a relationship with me?"

He just looks at me and there's a long pause in which it feels like the whole world has gone silent, like the whole world has gone black and white. His deep golden eyes, set under frowning eyebrows, pierce into me.

"…no," he answers eventually. "That's not it."

But he took too long to answer; in my mind, the answer was in that lengthy silence. Tears suddenly bubble up in my eyes and they begin to blur my perspective.

"I…I told you how I felt about you…" I murmur slowly, my voice slowly becoming high with emotion as I try to understand what's happening. How could something so good, turn so bad within a matter of two days? "If you didn't want this relationship to happen…why did you lead me on?"

He just looks at me and I think I can garner a flicker of hurt within those bright golden depths.

"I didn't le-" He goes to speak, his arms outstretched as if to catch me, but I don't let him.

"I…I told you I loved you." I look at the ground, feeling some resolve come back to me, I look up into his eyes.

He just looks back, looking pained. "We barely know each other," he says. "How can you love me?"

Then the tears begin cascading down; leaving rivulets of eyeliner painting their story all down my cheeks. I don't bother to gauge his reaction, I just slam the door open and hurtle out; ignoring the shocked looks I receive from my friends and co-workers. I explode into the elevator and smack my head repeatedly against the wall as the doors close.

I feel so betrayed! How stupid was I to believe that he ever felt anything for me? Did he just use me for sex and then realise he didn't want me? He was ashamed of being with me. I wipe at my tears and snort noisily into my sleeve. I just want to go home. I want Shizune. More and more tears plummet down my face in an unrelenting barrage; I feel so **stupid**. Stupid and betrayed.

* * *

Shizune comes home to find me –still- crying, dipping a bar of tolberone into a jar of peanut butter. I'd been in this position since I got back; I'd ripped off my work clothes, yanked on my biggest PJ's, then grabbed the sweetest and the saltiest treats I could find to stuff into my mouth.

"Anko!" She exclaims, sounding both worried and horrified. "What's wrong?" She sits down next to me and gazes at me.

I stop mid-dip and turn to look at her. Just one look at her innocent face with her big, round concerned eyes and my bottom lip wobbles uncontrollably. I burst into fresh tears, a pounding headache beginning to engulf me.

"Shh," Shizune comforts quietly, rubbing my back with one hand, wiping away my tears with her other hand. "Shh."

* * *

I think eventually I must have gone to sleep, thanks to Shizune; because when I next open my eyes; I'm on the couch, the lights out, with a blanket over me. I stare blankly at the still TV and bite my lip furiously as more tears begin to flood into my eyes…so stupid.

_End of Chapter 16_

_Massive unloading of angst! So, how much do you guys hate me? XD I'M SORRY! Unload your hatred of me into your reviews. Is Anko being too over the top? Do you believe –as she does- that Orochimaru has betrayed her or, indeed, is ashamed of her? :O Such wonders! _

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Itachi Uchiha, since it's his birthday today (9th of June) Happy birthday you overly sexy Uchiha brother! RIP. _

**_ALSO: _**_Some shocking news! The next chapter is going to be in **Shizune's POV**, I know that it'll be sorta odd, but it'll just be a one off that can advance the story, while also giving us a sneak peek into how thing are going for Tsunade and Shizune. 'Aight? 'AIGHT._

_OOOH! BY THE WAY! There is something very important that I must do. I literally __**must**__ recommend an absolutely brilliant story by our very own NinjaSheik, called Morning Glory. It's brilliant, it's an OroAnko fic and I really do recommend it. It's full of thrills, angst, humour and action and NinjaSheik is a brilliant writer, so please do read it! :D _

_Also, if you're a KibaHina fan I've written a one-shot for the two of them called Amongst the Cherry Blossom Trees, if you'd be so kind as to check it out; I'd be eternally grateful. _

_Anyway, thank you to: Elizabethlove4life, Lucy (Thank you to you and your neighbour! Kisses from England :3), Kim Uzumaki (Eek, I'm guessing you won't be happy with this horrific turn of events, but there's still lots in store! Do not give up hope :O), Sonata7209, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Jigoku-Dayu93 (Haha, yeah, I'm not too keen on Shizune in the anime, but I like writing her in this :L I think we __**all**__ want to hear about Orochimaru's snake ;D Ooft, he is, isn't he? Lool. Yay! Star Wars reference! Always welcome from my reviewers :3 I'd probably jump for joy and get self-conscious too…then rape him…probably. I'm sure Oro would love you anyway scars or no :3), LadyDM, NinjaSheik, sucker4villians, Babycakesninja (Evil enough? ;D), HeartlessLittleHamster, Ryunn Kazan (I gotta say, I nearly collapsed with laughter at: 'Throws shoe across room' LOL. Now, if Orochimaru turned up in __**my**__ bed…bfkfbfjbsjkbfklasfb that's probably the best example of what my reaction would be) and Ghostsammeo for reviewing. It truly, honestly means so much that you all take the time to review. Thank you all so much. _


	17. Chapter 17: Start Of Something New

Like a boss

Start Of Something New

_A fresh perspective_

LOL. Hi.

17

BRING BRING. I'm awoken by my alarm clock –at 6am- as usual and sigh as I heave myself out of bed. I pad to the shower; wash, brush my hair and then stroll back into my room to apply make-up. Once that's done, I grab a white shirt, a black pencil skirt and my work shoes, get dressed and then venture into the living room; where Anko has currently taken up residence.

When I enter the living room I'm greeted by the sight of Anko holding Voldy up to her face, and just, sorta, staring at the poor reptile.

"Anko?" I risk.

She glances up at me glumly. "Voldy's the only man in my life that I can trust." She explains sadly.

Ouch. "…he's a snake, Anko." I remind her, cocking my head a little.

"So is Orochimaru." Anko replies bitterly.

I choose to ignore this. I've known Anko long enough to be able to tell the warning signs; if we start talking about Orochimaru; she's going to burst into tears. Guarantee it! With this in mind, I steer the conversation in a different –more practical- direction.

"Have you eaten? Or, indeed, slept?" I pose to her, leaning against the doorframe.

"No," she replies airily. "I'm planning on just letting my body waste away."

"Stop being stupid," I retort, walking into the kitchen. "I'll make you some egg." I call over my shoulder to her.

She doesn't reply and I presume she's just gone back to gazing at Voldy.

Ugh…heartbreak is so gay…

* * *

"Hey Shizune! Still a lesbian?" Might Gai greets me cheerfully as soon as I enter the office.

"Yes Gai, I'm still a lesbian." I reply tiredly; rolling my eyes at him.

"Yo Shizune!" Asuma greets from Kurenai's desk.

"Hey Asuma." I nod as I make a beeline to Tsunade's office.

"Hiya Shizune." Kurenai puts in.

"Hi Kurenai." I reply.

"You shall not pass!"

Oh God…Izumo and Kotetsu clearly had **another** Lord of the Rings marathon. I sigh deeply, before placing my hand on one hip and glowering hard at Kotetsu, who has currently got his arms slung out wide, so as to block me, while Izumo sniggers in the background.

"Let me pass Kotetsu." I groan.

"No you foul Balrog!" Kotetsu returns. He casts a quick glance to Izumo who laughs in reassurance.

"Dear Lord. You two couldn't get any gayer if you tried." I sigh. That usually hits the spot.

Kotetsu looks outraged and Izumo nearly falls of his chair. "Gandalf is **not** gay!" Kotetsu announces defiantly.

"Isn't the guy who played him gay?" Genma asks, suddenly appearing behind me.

There's a silence in the small office for a few moments. Kotetsu's eyes dart wildly about and Genma swizzles his toothpick around.

"Ok fine you win." Kotetsu huffs quickly, sitting down moodily and swinging around in his chair for a little bit, arms crossed.

"Thanks Genma." I say thankfully, bobbing my head at the man; who returns my thanks with a smile.

I glower at Kotetsu and Izumo one more time, before proceeding to Tsunade's office. I enter without knocking and discover Tsunade asleep over piles and piles of paperwork.

I set down my handbag and sigh. "Ma'am? Ma'am wake up!" I hiss quietly.

"What?" Tsunade lurches up and glances around blearily. Her eyes eventually settle on the mass of paperwork around her and she groans heavily. "Nooo," she groans. "This is too much."

"Ma'am," I begin efficiently. "You need to finish all this paperwork by the end of the day; it all needs your signature and then I'll need to send it off," I whip out my blackberry and check the diary I have on it; perusing details of the day. "You also have an appointment with an important executive from-"

"Ugh," Tsunade interrupts me, pushing at her back. "What time?"

"1pm Ma'am." I inform her dutifully.

"That can wait," Tsunade replies. "I think I should go back to sleep for a bit."

"Ma'am, have you been drinking again?" I enquire.

Tsunade pouts at me. "And so what if I have? What're you gonna do? Fire me?"

I laugh and then push some of the paperwork towards her. "Ma'am you do need to sign all of these though."

"They **all** need my signature?" Tsunade demands indignantly.

"Yep. Every 108 of them." I nod.

Tsunade winces at the sizeable amount of paperwork…that she left till the last minute, **despite** my constant reminders, so she's only got herself to blame anyway. Then, she looks up at me. "You can forge my signature, surely?"

I gape at her for a few moments. "Ma'am, I can honestly say I've never attempted-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Tsunade waves her hand. "We'll get through this much quicker if you just sign some of them as well."

"Ma'am-"

Tsunade doesn't allow me to continue and, instead, simply shoves a wad of documents at me. I sigh in defeat, whip out a pen and start quickly forging her signature…it's not illegal if she asked me to do it…right?

We sit in silence for a while; the only sounds in the small room being the scratching of our pens. I sigh quietly, but apparently not quietly enough; as Tsunade's head snaps up. **Any** excuse to not do work.

"What is it?" She asks. "You seem really depressed today."

I glance up at her. "I'm not-" But then I realise she's gazing at me as if I'm holding a treat…and she's a dog…hello most unflattering comparison ever, how're you doing today? I shrug. "Anko's all messed up." I explain in minimalistic terms.

"Oh yeah," Tsunade leans back in her chair. "I heard about what he did, bloody fool. Though she's a bloody fool too."

I can't argue with that, so I simply nod quietly. "I don't think she's planning on going back to work…" I trail off. When it comes to things like love; Anko can be really dramatic. I think it's because she's adamant that she doesn't want to show weakness, and when she does…it always tends to end up bad for her.

"They're both idiots. I don't know Anko very well…but I can tell she's an idiot,"

Again, true…so I don't argue.

"However, I know Orochimaru **very** well. So I have it on good authority that he's an idiot," Tsunade sighs heavily. "He's always so foolish when it comes to relationships. He never lets his heart guide him for long; eventually he'll just go back into his own little scheming ways. He never just let's himself…fall. He has to have control; at all times,"

I remain quiet; gazing at my boss.

"I think he's scared of falling in love," Tsunade continues, she flashes a glance my way. "He keeps up this pretence like he's not afraid of anything and that he's Mister Perfect; falling in love would be too chaotic, too unorderly."

I stare at her. "Do you think he **has** fallen in love?" I ask, barely able to get it out. So excited for Anko.

"Who am I to know?" Tsunade shrugs. "Breaking Anko's heart just because he didn't want the higher-ups to find out. What's love without a little risk?"

Yeah…Tsunade's definitely been drinking, but she still does seem to be making a lot of sense to me.

"Ma'am…could…could what happened to them…I mean, could that happen to us? Will it happen to us?" It's out before I can catch it.

Tsunade stalls and for one horrid moment, I think she's going to tell me to get out, but then she smiles at the wall before turning to look at me.

"Shizune, do you think I give a damn what anybody thinks?" She asks, then she leans forward and presses her lips gently against mine. I feel like I'm floating.

"Are we…" I trail off.

"Yes, we're together now," Tsunade interrupts; clearly picking up on my wavelength. "And…since we're together and I just **know** you're going to be a wonderful girlfriend; you'll be willing to do more than half of this paperwork right?"

I glower at her for a few seconds. She glowers back defiantly, but then eventually sighs heavily and flails childishly for a moment. "**Fine**." She groans moodily, before going back to signing papers.

There's a moment of silence, and then I look up to see her smiling at me. We meet eyes and I blush quickly before furiously scratching Tsunade's name onto a form. Tsunade chuckles slightly.

* * *

"You shall not pass!"

"Let her go, Gandalf the gay."

"I hate you guys."

* * *

When I get home; Anko is still sitting on the couch, still gazing at Voldy. I peer at her for a moment, before clicking the answer machine, which is situated in the hallway.

'_Hi Anko!' _

It's Iruka. I muffle the message slightly; hoping he doesn't say anything that could potentially upset my roommate.

'_I'm just calling to tell you, even though I'm sorta, kinda…with Ayame now; I'm still available anytime you want! You know…if you get bored with Orochimaru or anything like that. Call me!'_

I wince and glance over my shoulder, into the living room; Anko is now looking a lot stiffer, her shoulders hunched as Voldy winds his way around her arm. Ah crap…she heard it. My purple haired friend, slowly gets to her feet and then pads past me, towards the kitchen, without a word. I watch her with concern, before checking the next message.

'_Hey Anko. Wassup? Why did you run out of the office yesterday all crying and shit? It was more upsetting than the time my mum deliberately ran over my pet cat…and then I found out it wasn't even __**my**__ pet cat_! _So…yeah…call me Anko!' _

Anko has such lovely friends. I rub my temples before pressing for the next message.

'_Miss Mitarashi, this is Kabuto here. I'm calling you to inform you that we have received your letter of resignation-'_

I turn to stare at Anko open-mouthed, I hadn't realised she'd actually gone through with it. Anko just shrugs, looking moody as she bites at some dango. Kabuto continues, his voice full of barely concealed glee.

'_However, you failed to give us up to two weeks' notice; we shall be expecting you in, every day until your resignation is completed. Thank you'_

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen." Anko snorts at the answer machine, before trodding back to her place on the sofa.

"Anko," I follow her into the living room. "Is this really wise? Quitting your job; just because of some guy? I mean, I was talking to Tsunade today and she thinks-"

"Please, don't Shizune," Anko moans. "I don't want to hear anything that can give me hope, and I don't want to hear any defence of him-"

"Yeah, but Tsunade thinks Oro-"

"Don't say his name," Anko clutches at her chest like she's in pain and turns away from me. "I'm being overdramatic…yes," her pained brown eyes flicker up to me. "I'm being stupid…yes, but no one knows how I feel; apart from me…and him. He knew how I felt; why couldn't he tell me all of this before I got my hopes up? Before I made a fool of myself? I'm hurting Shizune, and all I want to do right now; is eat dango, look at Voldy and shout at lying Rom-Coms." Then, she turns away from me and looks at her feet, a few tears plop out of her eyes and she sniffs quietly.

I hate seeing my best friend looking so pained. I inch around the sofa and sit down next to her; enveloping her into a motherly hug. I guess Anko just wants to not be in love anymore…and who am I to stop her? It's painful, grotesque thing sometimes and all I should do is be there for her. A part of me feels sorry for Orochimaru; I saw the way he looked at her…I doubt he ever wanted to hurt her, but the thing is…he has. So my duty as a friend to Anko, is to be here for her and comfort her. I hope Anko realises, however, falling in love is way too easy in comparison to falling out of love…

_End of Chapter 17_

_Quick, I know, but I just needed to fit in a fresh perspective as, obviously, Anko is extremely biased…in comparison to Shizune who is just biased :L  
I loved all your reviews by the way. They were basically either: FUCK YOU OROCHIMARU or Calm down Anko.  
Heehee._

_Thank you to: Dagiis (Haha, I respect your pairing choices ^_^ No worries), Flarewindangel, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Neko-chan, Gracie Wilhelmina, Ghostsammeo, LadyDM, Sonata7209, Inuyonas (Orochimaru is __**not**__ that old! The most he could be is her dad…besides older men are sexeh. Haha. I like your version, but then where would all the spice be! Love can't always be rainbows and butterflies…at least in my fics it can't :3), Anonymous reviewer with no name, Jigoku-Dayu93, NinjaSheik (Good, I'm glad :D It's my pleasure; I really do enjoy your fic :3), Danyel (I liked your review; very thorough and in-depth :3) and Ryunn Kazan for reviewing. Your reviews mean an awful lot, and I'd just like to say thank you for sticking with me through this fic so far. I hope you stick around till the end! Which is coming __**really **__soon by the way…only like 2 or 3 chapters left…DUNDUNDUN. _


	18. Chapter 18: Change Your Mind

Like a boss

Change Your Mind

_Things get steadily worse and then better_

FML.

18

More than a week's gone by since I received that call, from Kabuto, telling me I should still be in work…I'm still at home. They can do whatever they want, but if they expect me to turn up to work…they've got another thing coming.

I'm still lying on the sofa. Eventually, I'm figuring, I'll become one with the sofa and all my problems will disappear. I'll just be sofa woman. I sigh heavily and glance behind me; sensing someone's eyes on me. It's Shizune, she's standing in the hallway, arms crossed, a cup of coffee in one hand and a worried look in her eyes. I'm worrying her majorly, I can tell. It makes me feel bad, but I'm being selfish so, for now, I'm just going to have to deal with the guilt of being a bad friend…God I'm pathetic. There's a moment of silence and then Shizune lets out a heavy sigh, places her coffee down and then proceeds to the door.

"Bye Anko." She murmurs, then closes the door before I can answer.

This is so **shit**. Not only am I heartbroken, but I'm slowly destroying my life. What makes it worse is that I'm so self-aware that I'm just being stupid. I **know** I should go back to work and just carry on like normal, I should apologise to Shizune, I…I should do a whole load of stuff, but right now, sitting on this sofa; I can't bring myself to even consider leaving. Well…actually I do get off the sofa for one thing, and one thing only…aside from peeing…ahem.

I slowly slip off of the sofa and head to the bedroom where the one male, in the world, who would never hurt me resides. Midway, however, the familiar need to vomit bubbles up in my throat. Wincing, I detour to the bathroom and hold my head over the toilet. I groan and get to my feet once I'm done. I flush the handle and wipe my mouth. As I brush my teeth I consider how often I've been throwing up recently; it's ridiculous, I'm not ill or anything…it's just another piece of crap to be added on top of the others.

I sigh as I place my toothbrush down and then head into my room for Voldy. He flicks out his tongue inquisitively as I near and I crack a smile as a result. I lift him out of his cage and gaze at him for a few moments, before drifting back to my sofa, Voldy in hand.

* * *

_The next day_

"Voldy?"

I'm standing over my snake's cage, staring hopelessly at him. I'd got up, as usual, from the sofa, to come see Voldy, but…

"Voldy?" I repeat my voice cracking slightly as I gaze down at his lifeless form.

A few tears squeeze out from behind my eyelids and I slowly reach my hand, into the tank, to pick him up. He'd been my pet since I was five years old. He'd got me through everything…**specifically** this heartbreak right now…I don't know how I'm going to cope without him.

I stare at him for what seems a millennium before eventually I languidly move into action. I should probably wait till Shizune's back and bury Voldy, with her there, but the idea of telling anyone he's dead hurts me too much. I place Voldy back in his cage and then rush to my wardrobe; I yank out an old shoebox, tear down some stupid top that I've never worn and never will and place it inside the box. Nothing would make a fitting coffin for my beautiful snake, but this will have to do.

Sniffing, I proceed to Voldy's tank and lift him out gently, as if he might snap. I lower him carefully into the box and then stand, before heading to the door.

Rain begins to plummet down as soon as I'm outside. I clutch Voldy, inside his box, to my chest and head for the park. I'm going to bury him under the blossom trees; I don't care if I'm not allowed, it's what I'm doing. I deviate between running and walking quickly until I reach the park. The scent of freshly mown, wet grass and blossom mingles under my nostrils and I sigh heavily.

I cross the park and, eventually, reach the small copse of blossom trees I'd been aiming for. I glance around; the park is deserted thanks to the –now clearing up- rain. Grey clouds still float above; warning more rain. I turn back to the copse of trees.

I place Voldy down gently and then grab a stick from next to me and begin digging it furiously into the wet ground. This will take a while I know, but…I glance at Voldy's box again and then continue. Mud flies everywhere, it caresses my hands and turns them a dirty brown and dirt fills under my fingernails, but I just keep digging. Eventually I feel I've made a wide enough and deep enough hole. I glance around again. Nobody's here, even though I must have been here for a few hours now; digging this…grave.

I shudder, half with cold and half with grief, before turning and picking up Voldy's box. I place it carefully down into the hole and then stare at it for a few moments. This is stupid, I know, he's just a snake…but he was **my** snake. He was my best friend. I wipe at my tears again; leaving a muddy streak across my nose and cheeks and watch pitifully as a few blossom's fall gracefully into the grave I've just created. I nod dutifully before slowly covering the box with mud. ]

Once I'm done, I get slowly to my feet and sigh. I'm freezing, heartbroken and my well-loved pet has just died…I think it's time to go home. I begin the journey to the park entrance. The place is still void of life. I close my eyes and continue trudging out into the street. I'm nearing the exit when suddenly I hear my name called.

I turn, hardly able to comprehend if the voice I'm hearing is real, and see Orochimaru striding towards me.

"Anko," he repeats.

I shut my eyes tightly as more tears fill up; I snap them open again, however, once he's close.

He can obviously sense something is wrong immediately; because his tone is soft as he next speaks.

"Hi stranger," he murmurs.

I chew against my lip; trying to control myself, not wanting to burst into a flood of tears in front of the very man who is the cause of them. He cocks his head slightly.

"Are you alright?"

My voice is high when I speak. "Leave me alone,"

His eyebrows raise and his head jerks back slightly. Hurt becomes immediately evident in his eyes.

"It…it hurts too much to see you," I continue, tears clog up in my eyes and I can feel my voice cracking. "I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you…Oh God…I can't even be near you. You don't understand…" I trail off, but he bobs his head to imply I should continue. And me, the ever-faithful, trusting, in love girl…I continue. "You hurt me so badly…you…you broke my…There's a reason why I quit, Orochimaru. I thought you'd understand that **you're** that reason," I stare up at the grey sky. Why today, of all days, do I see him? "I need to go." I can't look at him, so I gaze at the floor before moving to leave.

"Anko, please,"

I stop, emotions running wild within me.

"You can't comprehend how sorry I am for what I did to you, and it's not right that my stupidity has lost you your job. I don't know how to convey my sorrow to you in words, and I don't know how to express…" He cuts himself off and shakes his head, before looking back to me; a soulful look in his eyes. "Just come back to work. Please Anko."

It's not what I want. I wonder if he ever truly understood what I wanted. Well…maybe he did…and maybe he didn't care…I shake my head and bunch my hands into fists.

"You still don't get it-" I got to say, but he interrupts me.

His fingers brush slowly against my shoulder. "I do," he says earnestly. "I **do** get it. That's why I'm saying; come back to work. Just…please…"

I stare at the green grass between us. "Don't let your work fall second to a man." I murmur eventually. I look up at him…well past him; at the sky.

Orochimaru falters for a few moments, before nodding. "E…exactly." He agrees, sounding slightly off.

"Okay…" I let out a heavy sigh. It'll be hard; but he's right. I guess he'll never love me, but that shouldn't hold me back from work. "Okay, I'll come back to work…"

Orochimaru nods again. "Good," he says quietly.

We stand there silently for a few moments, and then he extends a hand to my chin. He lifts my head up slowly; examining the dirt and the tear tracks that have run rivulets down my face.

"You look cold," he decides, his tone still quiet. He lets me free; probably unaware of the feeling his touch has and, always will have, on me. He steps back and takes off his black coat and hands it to me.

"I can't take this…sir." I say, looking at the coat.

"Sir," Orochimaru repeats slowly, as if he's trying the word out. He doesn't look happy with the taste of it in his mouth. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and then shakes his head slightly. "Take it." He orders softly.

I take the coat from him and clutch it to my chest. He looks at me for a few more moments and then nods before walking away. I turn and watch him go. I'm still so unsure about how he feels about me…or if he feels at all. I guess the one sure thing I can take from this is that I've got my job back.

I've got my job back, but I've lost my best friend. I take a deep shuddery breath before pulling on Orochimaru's coat. It smells heavily of him, of some expensive aftershave. I stick my hands into the pockets and my eyes widen in surprise when I feel something in one of them. I bring the item out and raise my eyebrows when I realise it's a picture. I turn it around and feel a pang of loneliness, confusion and surprise when I see that it's a picture of me and him at Jiraiya's party. It's a picture someone must have taken when neither of us was looking. In the picture; I'm gazing down at my feet, looking rather demure; which I hadn't known was possible for me to look; and Orochimaru's looking at me, obvious warmth in his eyes…well shit. I stick the picture back into his coat pocket, shake my head of any unruly thoughts and then head for the exit; my head down.

When I get back; Shizune's already home for a lunch break.

"Where've you been?" She asks worriedly as soon as I enter. She takes one look at me and gasps. "Anko, you're all wet…and dirty."

I smile sadly. "Tell me about it,"

She moves towards me, but stops short; obviously unsure as to how to go about it. I'm not sure anyone would know what to do. On the one hand there's the: 'Oh no, my best friend looks sad, I should hug her!' perspective, but on the other side there's the: 'Ew, she's all dirty' perspective.

Shizune just gazes into my eyes, examining my face.

"Voldy's dead…" I murmur. "But on the bright side, I've got my job back." My smile transforms into tears immediately and Shizune rushes to my aid.

"It's ok," She whispers, stroking my hair. "It's ok…"

_End of Chapter 18_

_I'm so sorry for the long wait! And all you got was this massive angsty chapter! Ugh…I've been feeling so uninspired for this story recently, but that's no excuse and I can only apologise. Well…it's only the last chapter and the epilogue to go! How will Orochimaru and Anko repair their differences? Does he love her? Does he not? Anyway…yeah. _

_Thank you to: Flarewindangel (Thank you :D), HeartlessLittleHamster, Orochimaru-no-ajiin(Yay! New reviewer…sorry that you arrived just in time for the shit to fly and for the impending ending XD I hope you enjoyed the story so far though), Sonaya7209, Neko-chan, NinjaSheik, mIYAOftHeSaND, Ryunn Kazan, Ghostsammeo, Inuyonas, Glitterthorn (Your review was actually brilliant :L), Danyel (There __**is**__ another story planned after this one, but it isn't OroAnko. D: Thank you so much for the compliment though), Babycakesninja, Dagiis and Jigoku-Dayu93 for your reviews. They mean so much to me. _

_I SHALL ATTEMPT TO CLEAR EVERYTHING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WUV YOU. _


	19. Chapter19:Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Like a boss

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

_Revelations everywhere._

G2G.

19

Shizune and I are curled up on the couch, me still filthy and upset, her still being the best friend anyone could ask for.

"So…" She begins, her fingers still playing with my hair in a soothing way. "You'll be going back to work soon?"

I stare down at my hands for a moment before nodding. "Mhm." I reply.

"Anko," Shizune says softly. "I'm sorry about Voldy…"

I shake my head. "He's just a snake."

Shizune pinches me. "Stop it Anko. You know I don't mind if you cry about him. He was a snake, but he was **your** snake."

I sniff and smile down at my feet, moisture flooding into my eyes again. "Thank you Shizune."

"What're friends for?" Shizune returns.

"You do a lot more than you should do," I reply. "**Way** more."

Shizune doesn't reply and instead resumes stroking my hair, before she speaks. "Remember that time I woke up…and Voldy was in my bed."

I chuckle as I remember. "He **liked** you."

"Hush," Shizune retorted good-naturedly. "He shocked the life out of me!"

I go to laugh again, but then I feel the familiar acidic feeling of vomit raging up my throat. I jump off of the sofa and rush to the toilet. Shizune comes running after me, getting down on her knees to hold my hair back for me.

"You've been throwing up a lot recently." She comments as she watches me recover and begin brushing my teeth. "Are you pregnant or something?"

I snort before spitting into the sink. "Not unless I'm the new Virgin Mary."

Shizune laughs before looking thoughtful as she flushes the toilet, puts down the seat, and sits on it. "Well…actually," she begins thoughtfully.

I turn to look at her, bemused, as I brush my teeth.

Shizune looks guarded as she continues. "Remember that night? After the party…"

Oh God. I'm stopping her before she can even suggest it. "Don't **even**," I warn slowly. "That's just evil,"

Shizune shrugs and flashes me a demure smile. I glower at her before glancing around.

"I need ice cream," I decide. "Chocolate ice cream."

Shizune chuckles again. "Voldy would be proud."

I smile at her, before padding to the kitchen. I'm still upset about Voldy, but now Shizune's presented a very –too- distracting idea as to why I'm vomiting. It can't be…right? I dig around in the freezer and shake my head quickly…nah.

* * *

"I'm proud of you Anko."

"Yes, you've said that twice now."

Shizune and I are sitting in the kitchen, the following morning and, apparently, Shizune can't get over that I'm going back to work.

"Well, that's because I **am**," Shizune retorts as she pours me another glass of orange juice. "I mean, I didn't even have to get you up today! You were up all by yourself."

I roll my eyes. "You're very insightful Shizune, ever thought about writing a book?" I quip.

Shizune pouts and I smile. Thing is…I'm actually really scared. I'm trying to pretend this day is just like any other day, but in reality…it seems like the day that will dictate the rest of my life. Shizune obviously picks up on a worried look or something because she gazes at me with a reassuring smile.

"It'll be fine Anko. How're you feeling?" She questions.

I stuff a piece of toast into my mouth and nod too many times, to show I'm fine. Shizune shakes her head and smiles as she gets up.

"If you have any problems; just call me? Don't worry about whether I'm busy or not, okay?"

"Mllff mlff." I agree my mouth full of toast.

Shizune flicks me for being rude and then leaves. So…the day that will dictate the rest of my life…begins.

* * *

"**Ankooooo**!"

As soon as I'm in the office; Tayuya is upon me.

"Anko?" Suigetsu repeats, his head bobbing up.

The rest of the office follow suit; making the whole room look like an ocean of bobbing heads.

"Kabuto told us you'd quit!" Sakon exclaims.

Ukon turns to Kabuto. "You **lied** to us!" He accuses.

Kabuto doesn't look put out; he simply glares at the twin. "She had." He replies slowly.

"But she's right there!" Kidomaru declares, pointing towards me.

I currently can't move as I have a Tayuya wrapped around me…

"Yes." Kabuto agrees dryly.

"Is she a ghost?" Suigetsu asks quickly, without waiting for an answer, he turns to me. "Are you a ghost?"

"No I'm not a ghost." I roll my eyes.

"Anko," Tayuya growls, uncurling her arms from around me and stepping back. "When I heard you'd quit; my mouth opened wider than a slag's legs!"

"Real classy metaphor there, Tayuya." Jirobo snorts.

"Accurate though." Suigetsu points out.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"So, you're back now?" Sai asks. "For good?"

"Yup." I grin.

"That's nice." Sai says, smiling.

"Woo!" Tayuya adds.

"Oh yes; it's just **fantastic**." Karin rolls her eyes.

"Don't mind Karin. It's just…she was born without a heart; which meant it was impossible for her to have friends because of this-" Suigetsu's little story is interrupted by Karin throwing her mouse at him. It hits him in the mouth and he falls onto the floor groaning.

"Well, if you're back in work now," Kabuto says, his eyes focusing on me and a sneer forming on his face. "You should actually **get** to work. Go to your office."

"It's lovely to see you too, Kabuto." I smile sweetly, before heading to Orochimaru's office.

Oh God…moment of truth. I stop for a second and then slowly open the door. The office is bare of Orochimaru. Only Sasuke is in here, leaning against his desk and just generally looking cool. He looks up as I enter and smiles slightly.

"Welcome back Anko." He greets.

"Sasuke." I nod back.

Sasuke chuckles softly and then looks serious. "Orochimaru told me to give you this." He hands me a note.

"Is he not in today?" I ask, taking the note and trying to stop myself from flushing red with worry, fear and excitement.

"He is. He'll be in at lunch."

I nod then unfurl the note. Orochimaru's delicate handwriting is there. I begin reading.

_Anko. I have been giving a great deal of thought to some of the things you said to me at the park…one of the things you said was: 'I can't even be near you'…this has made me consider that, perhaps, it would be unfair to subject you to my presence day in, day out. That is why I have transferred you to Minato's office. Do not despair; you shall still be receiving the same amount of pay, as usual. And, of course, you are welcome into this office at any time. I just think that working for Minato will be better for you. He after all, has not hurt you as I have. He…is not as foolish as I am. However…there is one thing I must ask of you; please come to the office at the lunch break. Something important it happening; Kabuto is giving a speech and it is highly relevant to you. Thank you Anko. Just know…I'm sorry. I'm sorry most of all that I can't put what I feel…into words. See you soon._

_Orochimaru. _

I gaze at the note in silence.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questions quietly. "What does it say?"

"I've been transferred to Minato's office," I reply feeling numb. "I'm now Minato's personal assistant."

Sasuke just looks at me, a little startled. "Well…" He begins, but then silences himself.

"Bye Sasuke." I reply.

I'm slightly confused…why did Orochimaru bring me back to work…if I'm not even going to be in my normal work? I'm going to be ripped away from all of my friends. What's the reasoning? Feeling numb, I wave mutely to Sasuke who nods back, and then I crash out into the office.

"Anko?" Tayuya questions.

"I've been swapped to Minato's office." I declare.

"**What**?" Tayuya moans. "No!"

Kabuto looks up happily. "Really? Oh, well have fun there."

Sasuke suddenly pops out of the door behind me. "Anko, could you tell Sakura…hi?"

I look at him for a few moments. "Just hi?"

"Just hi." He affirms.

"That's not very romantic." I comment.

"Hn." Sasuke retorts before disappearing back into the office.

"It's a nice office Anko," Sai pipes up. "You'll like it."

I sigh and nod awkwardly at him…I highly doubt I will. I mean, the people from that office seem nice, but I don't think they're **my** kind of people.

"Hey, will you tell Ino that I'll call her later?" Sakon asks me, he smiles deviously and glances at Suigetsu who flips him the birdy.

"You wish." The white-haired man returns.

I roll my eyes. "Any other wishes you scroungers would like me to fulfil?" I ask sarcastically as I make my way to the exit.

"Get me a coffee at lunchtime?" Ukon tries.

"Sit down." I deadpan. Before waving and exiting the office.

As I begin down the short corridor to my new office, dragging my feet all the way, I try to think positively; maybe I'll really like it? They seem nice here, and maybe Orochimaru's right; maybe it's best for both of us if I'm not there.

"Anko!" A voice breaks through my thoughts and I turn to see Iruka.

"Oh…hey Iruka." I greet lukewarmly. Inside I steel myself for another come on.

"Anko," he repeats once he's next to me. "Hey, hey Anko."

"Yeah…hey Iruka." I repeat, slightly perplexed.

"Where're you going?" He asks conversationally.

"Oh…" I glance at my new office and then slowly look back to Iruka. "I've been transferred to Minato's office now."

"What **really**?" Iruka questions. "Oh wow."

"…yeah," I gaze down at my feet for a few seconds and then look back at Iruka. "Is there something you wanted?" I check.

Iruka nods. "Yeah there is actually. I just have to tell you that…well…I'm sorry."

I stare at him for a few moments, completely lost. "About…?" I trail off and look at him for the answer.

"I'm sorry that our relationship could never work out-" He begins eagerly.

"We never had a relationship." I retort quickly.

"Right, yeah," Iruka agrees uncaringly, brushing my comment aside like it has no part in this conversation. "It's just, the thing is, I'm falling in love with Ayame. I mean, she's a great girl. I wish someone could have told me that sooner,"

I don't even bother deigning that with a reply.

"So…this is truly the end of anything we could ever have had," Iruka continues. He gazes at me with deep, chocolate coloured eyes. He extends a hand to me and gives me a sympathetic smile, like I've lost out big time…like this is really hard for me. "Friends?"

As if we were ever **more** than that. I sigh, but then extend my hand…might as well play along. "Yeah sure…friends," I nod and we shake hands firmly. "Well…" I say as we withdraw from each other. "I guess I better get going to my new job." That sounded wrong…and it tasted funny.

"Yeah," Iruka agrees. "Good luck!" He enthuses, and then he trots off.

I watch him go before turning to my new office. I breathe in deeply and step into the office. I've only taken a step when suddenly Minato's at my side, arm around my shoulders.

"Welcome to your new office Anko." He exclaims turning his head to grin at me.

I grin back. Might as well make the most of it. "Thanks Minato, good to be here."

Minato leans forward slightly. "I'm sure you're pretty nervous, but there's no worries; everyone's real friendly here…and in the case of some –Naruto- overly friendly,"

I laugh as Minato turns to address the office. "Hey everyone, welcome our new addition; Anko Mitarashi."

A chorus of: 'Hey Anko!' hits my ears. I wave at them all.

"Yo!" I greet.

"So, let's get to work," Minato decides. "Could you help me out with some paperwork?"

"Of course!" I grin…though I will admit; inside I'm **hating** the idea of paperwork…and I'm craving noodles…but mainly hating the idea of paperwork.

* * *

I've been working non-stop since morning for Minato, but it hasn't been an unpleasant situation. He isn't overly chatty, but he's very friendly; so he's nice to talk to. Plus he's finishing all of his paperwork at lightning speed, meaning I have less to do…I don't actually think he **needs** a personal assistant; he's probably just doing this as a favour to Orochimaru. Suddenly, Minato pops his head up and looks at me.

I look back at him. "What?" I venture.

"Orochimaru told me to remind you; that you should go back to your old office, at lunchtime," he says. "And that's right now."

"Oh…right…" I get gingerly to my feet.

"See you soon." Minato smiles.

"Yup." I smile back and then rush out of his office.

"Where're you going Anko?" Sakura asks as I move past her.

"I've been told to go back to my office for lunchtime." I shrug.

"Ooh, why?" Ino asks.

"I don't know." I reply.

"If you're going back to your office can you tell Sasuke something for me please?" Sakura simpers.

"Oh…yeah," I realise distractedly. "He said to say 'hi' to you."

"He did?" Sakura squeals. "Tell him…" She pauses for what seems like an eternity; a thoughtful look on her face. "Tell him 'hi' too."

Romance…it reduces even the smartest people to simpering messes.

"Yeah," I say. "I will." Then I exit the office.

"Hey, hey, hey Anko!" Tayuya greets as soon as I enter my old office.

"Hey Tayuya. I've been told to come here?" I say, sitting down on her desk.

"Yeah, apparently Kabuto's giving a speech." Sakon nods vigorously.

"On what?" I question.

"No one knows." Kimimaro answers.

"We're about to find out." Sasuke says and he nods at the opening door.

Slowly the door creaks open, and Kabuto shuffles into view. Swiftly followed by Orochimaru, who positions himself by the wall behind his vice manager, smirking playfully. We all look at Kabuto in anticipation; this is the first time he's ever had to give a speech at lunchtime before, so it must be pretty important. Though I seriously can't figure out what on earth it could be. Judging from Orochimaru's smile it can't be bad news. But I don't care about Orochimaru because I still don't know whether I've forgiven him or not. I shake my head and continue gazing up at Kabuto. He clears his throat before he begins.

"Orochimaru has asked me-" He flashes me a quick glare, I return it tenfold. My snake just died, Kabuto can go rot in hell for all I care. "To give a speech, regarding his untold, irredeemable love for Anko Mitarashi,"

Ok what? My eyes widen in shock and I hear the whole office begin muttering. Tayuya jumps out of her bored, dazed state and flashes me a look of surprise while Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru and Suigetsu stare at me in amazement. Kabuto, looking uncomfortable, continues.

"Anko," He says, and it's obvious he's trying to stop his hatred seeping into each syllable. "He loved you from the moment you walked into the office. With your bright smile; funny and quirky personality; big boots and stunning beauty, he knew he was done for. He fell hard and fast, right there. He tried to make sure it wasn't obvious because, of course, you could never feel the same way as him-"

"Yeah right!" Tayuya yells out and the office laughs.

I just stare at Kabuto; Orochimaru's leaning frame blurring out of focus, in the background. Kabuto glowers at Tayuya, still clearly taking his job very seriously, despite its outstanding nature.

"Until recently that was what he thought. He settled on simply working hard, as he'd always done, and teaching those around him. This used to make him happy; it still did, but it could never hold as much importance as you did. He hid his feelings, trying to pretend they didn't exist; hiding behind a veil of...ahem..." Kabuto wrings at his shirt collar and slowly his face reddens. "Flirtation and sexual encounters, pretending that that was all he felt for you too; that you were just another one in the thousands of people he'd been attracted to," Kabuto glances up from the ground, seemingly quite emotional now. "But then you started showing...signs...signs of interest. He was used to interest and so he played along; flirting here and there, dropping a few hints. It hurt though; he found it hard implying to you that his love was in fact just lust. It was going well; the flirtation was growing. Your interest was clear...and then he found out you were with Iruka,"

Everyone in the room turns to look at Iruka –who's standing at the back with Kakashi- he grins sheepishly and waves. Juugo shakes his head slowly at him, causing the tanned man to drop his head in shame.

"It nearly killed him. But what could he do? You had no idea of his feelings for you, he wasn't supposed to be having those feelings anyway. He just had to accept you had found someone. He would just move back to the life where all that was important was his job and his pointless romanticisms with woman, nowhere near as interesting as you. But…then he found you, crying in the supply closet. It was like a dagger in the heart for him, like all his breath had been knocked out, to see you crying like that…upset, confused. He'd naturally shifted all the blame onto Iruka for this."

Once again, everyone looks over at Iruka. He looks at them all expectantly and then sighs.

"Sorry?" He offers, waving a hand to Orochimaru.

Again, Juugo shakes his head disdainfully at the delivery man; causing him to hang his head again.

"And…and then you kissed him. You'd leaned up and pressed those soft, pale lips against his and then you were gone. Like a ghost, he thought. And he was so angry. He was angry at himself, angry at Iruka and he was so angry at you Anko, for confusing him –he isn't used to being confused-. He felt you didn't realise that you'd messed with his mind by doing that. Filled with confusion and rage; all he could do was let it out. So he raged and he yelled at his poor, innocent employees."

"I hear that!" Suigetsu pipes up.

"But it wasn't their fault," Kabuto continues, after eyeing Suigetsu angrily. "It wasn't anyone's fault, but his, for letting himself feel this way about someone who just needed comforting. He held out for two whole weeks. He wants you to understand, Anko, that that was extremely hard for him; he felt like he was going to collapse with anxiety as each passing day, without you there, went by. It got so much that he went to your apartment. He wanted, no, he **needed** you back-"

"And they didn't have sex on the kitchen floor because the tiles would probably hurt their back's." Sai puts in.

We all turn to look at him in amazement and shock, but he just returns our gazes with a smile. Eventually Kabuto has the good sense to just advance on in the speech.

"It felt right when you were back in the office. He felt whole again. You were his again. A selfish notion, he knew, but then again…love is a selfish feeling. Trying to hide the affection…it became too hard; he couldn't hold himself back from dropping little hints. He was trying to…escape…the love by letting it out in short bursts. He gave you that flower and it delighted him to see the way your delicate cheeks flushed red. How your fingers stroked the petals. The attraction was beginning to get all too much for him; it was becoming almost impossible for him to restrain himself from just **grabbing** you and having his way with you, there and then,"

Oh shit. I think I may know **that** feeling. Who'd have known Orochimaru was feeling that too? He's good at disguising his feelings…I mean; my feelings of attraction were pretty much **out** there. While Orochimaru was hiding…feelings of…feelings of love. Something I'm still having a hard time getting my head around.

"And then the party happened-"

A chorus of knowing 'oooh's' sounded from Kabuto's captivated audience…As if this shit is a play. Goddamn my old office.

"And at that party you, Anko, had the audacity to look…**perfect**. You looked utterly perfect to him and that night…all of those things he'd wanted came true, and the usual thing didn't happen; he didn't become bored of you as soon as you'd made…ahem…love. He felt like he wanted to **know** you. Know all about you. He would be willing to spend forever getting to know you. And then he broke your heart…"

The feeling in the room is tense now; Orochimaru's mouth has become a firm line. I feel myself gripping the edge of Tayuya's desk, my heart pounding in my mouth as I relive that moment.

"And breaking your heart was the stupidest thing he'd ever done. He knows –thinks- now that he should have just thrown all those stupid precautions to the wind. He should have been uncaring about what other people thought because, after all, you're his life. You're all he cares about. But he didn't do that; he stood there and he hurt you so badly. Inside his chest; he felt his own heart breaking. The look of pain and betrayal on your face was too much for him to bear. He let you run away, he let you resign, he didn't call you; because he was scared…he's always been scared of accepting his emotions…of confronting them. But this time the price is too high; the risk of letting you go without letting you know how much you mean to him…it's a ridiculous notion to him. He doesn't expect you to forgive him…and he especially doesn't expect you to love him…all he wants you to know is…"

Orochimaru steps forward. "I love you," he glances up from the ground and looks into my eyes. "I love you so much Anko Mitarashi."

I stare back at him, dumbfounded. Completely mystified and lost in those golden depths of his. I just gaze at him; my mouth slightly askew, a heated blush radiating over my cheeks. I think I would have stayed that way all day, if not for Tayuya nudging me. I slowly get to my feet and silently make my way up to him. He doesn't look at me, even when I'm standing right in front of him. It's obviously so hard for him to express vulnerable emotions. It **used** to be hard for me too.

Before I even know what's happening I grab him and press my lips against his. He responds immediately; his soft hands cup my cheeks as my hands entwine in his hair. The office starts clapping. Jesus it's like we're in a romantic movie or something. We break away and he stares at me, looking so beautiful, slightly breathless.

"In case you were wondering **sir**," I smile. "I feel the same way."

He smirks and I'm enveloped by his mouth again…and life's perfect…and I don't care that Kabuto's glaring at me. I guess you can like a boss and end up with him…who knew?

_The End. _

_Oh my goodness; it's the end! The end of the actual story that is; of course the epilogue is the next chapter. This has been one rollercoaster fic to write. I'd have probably given up if it weren't for you guys; egging me on and helping me out. You reviewers are the best reviewers out there. Thank you so, so much. You actually can't comprehend how much you guys mean to me. _

_So…one last time. Thank you to: _

_**mIYaOftHeSaND**__- It's always so sad when animals die D: I've had plenty of pets and so many deaths…it's hard. Thank you so much for your reviews; your name was always insanely difficult for me to get right in these author notes, but I persisted because I had to thank you for being such a lovely reviewer! Thanks so much for sticking all this way with me :D You're the bomb!_

_**Moonlight'sServant- **__I'm sorry to hear that; it's always tragic to lose a pet. Thank you so much, however, for your wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me! _

_**AkatsukiAgent9- **__If this fic was M-rated it'd probably be very awkward…I've not written an M yet :L Thank you so much for your reviews. All these assumptions about Anko being ill shall be revealed in the epilogue! _

_**Danyel- **__Well, I'm actually not going to be writing any stories for a while, instead, I'm going to be editing all of my chaptered fics…because some of them are terrible. The next Naruto story you see from me will, actually, have OroAnko in it, it just won't be the __**main**__ pairing, as it were, as the next story I'm writing is going to have multiple pairings in it :D Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews; they always reassured me that people were understanding where I was coming from, and they were always pretty insightful. So thanks for sticking this long way through all the crap Anko had to go through! I love you! _

_**Babycakesninja- **__What else can I say, but thank you? You're a brilliant friend and this may very well turn into a love fest –or another proposal- if I continue. Thanks for reading, you make me happy :D _

_**Jigoku-Dayu93- **__Can I just say I love(d) your reviews? They always lit up my day. Your reviews were some of my favourites. You seem like a lovely person and you stuck with this story for so long so thank you so much. Your reviews were beautiful, funny and interesting to read. Thank you for that. _

_**Ryunn Kazan- **__You seem like a mad person! But a very funny mad person at that. Your reviews are/were always funny and I always laughed when reading them. Thanks for sticking all this way. You're a real good person. _

_**NinjaSheik- **__Oh NinjaSheik what can I say? You helped me a lot. You were always there for advice and constructive criticism. You're a lovely person and a wonderful writer! Keep writing and keep being cool. Thanks so much for sticking with this story till the __**end**__. It means so much. _

_**Ghostsammeo- **__Your dedication to my fics makes me happy. You're the best dude in the worldy. Remember Alistair dancing. God bless you Sammeo. _

_**HeartlessLittleHamster- **__Your reviews were always so cute and odd. You came in late, but then persisted with reviewing so…thanks so much! I hope you've enjoyed the story and that you never accidentally swear again :O And yes…yes I did just kill a snake. _

_**Flarewindangel- **__Your compliments mean so much to me. Jeez…thank you so much for your reviews and for favouriting me…it seriously means so much. _

_**Orochimaru-no-aijin- **__A wonderful new reviewer so late on! I LOVE YOU. Thank you for your review, it was lovely and even though you're new; you immediately joined my little labbie family because I say so. Your review made me really happy and I hope this last chapter was good for you. Thank you so much for the compliment on my humour! :D _

_**Sonaya7209- **__Haha, oh you evil person, you! Thanks so much for your reviews. They mean so much. Thanks, also, for sticking with me till the end. _

_**Neko-chan- **__Thank you! :D Your reviews were cool. You're cool! Thank you for reading my story and I hope I supplied enough enjoyment. _

_**Inuyonas- **__You and your strange scenarios they you do in your reviews :'D Thanks for your reviews! :D _

_**Glitterthorn- **__Your reviews were always funny and cute. Thanks so much for sticking with me! _

_**Dagiis- **__Another one of my loyalists! Thanks so much for sticking with me all this way! Your reviews were always nice to read and you never failed to make me laugh. Thanks so much for each and every review…honestly. _

_**XxXUchiha SurayaXxX- **__I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Your reviews to both Guyface and Like a boss were always most welcome and you're always welcome to review any of my fics. You're a cool person. Thanks so much. _

_**Gracie Wilhelmina- **__Thanks for your review! It means a lot! _

_**LadyDM- **__You stuck with this story for a long time; thank you so much for each and every review. I'm seriously grateful. _

_**Elizabethlove4life- **__I loved your reviews. Short, sweet and to the point. Thanks for reviewing and sticking with me! _

_**Lucy- **__Thanks for the love from Brazil! Thank you for reviewing and reading. ILYA. _

_Literally thank you to everyone. If you reviewed once thank you, if you reviewed at all I love you so much. Even if you just __**read**__ this story. I am so thankful. If I missed anyone out…I apologise. You guys can't comprehend how happy your reviews make me. I never expected to get this many either! I thought I'd get…60 at most. And that was pushing it. Thank you. I'm eternally grateful. I just hope this little author managed to keep you entertained…_

_I love you guys._

_Stick around for the epilogue._

_Gerkyhen. _


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

Like a boss

_The Epilogue _

_Two months later_

I sigh contently to myself and stroke my stomach…my bulging stomach. Ahah…yup; Shizune was sorta…right about me being pregnant. Orochimaru nearly bust a lung when I told him, but he calmed down pretty quickly once he was sure it was his. Then…he insisted I move in with him.

Yep; I'm living with Orochimaru now. Not quite working with him though; because I'm still working for Minato, which is going great by the way. My new office is almost as insane as my old one. I don't have to worry about missing my old workmates either; because they're **always** turning up in the office. Mainly it's Tayuya insisting that she's going to be head bridesmaid at my wedding/Godmother of my baby. Or it's Suigetsu, Sakon or Ukon insisting they should be the baby's Godfather. Sometimes Sasuke turns up to see Sakura and Karin occasionally turns up to see Naruto…she's still annoying.

Shizune's fine with me living with Orochimaru; mainly because Tsunade's been staying around an **awful** lot. I'm round there quite a lot as well; after all it was my home for many, **many** years, but I love Orochimaru's house; it's huge and it's all oak floors and books everywhere.

The bed's the nicest place though; it's absolutely **massive**. His-well…**our** bedroom is lovely; it's got this nice, soothing purple theme and there's always this slightly unearthly light coming from Orochimaru's snake Lizzie's cage. I don't know if she likes me, I think she may be a little jealous of me…which is slightly worrying as she's a huge python. Not that Orochimaru would let anything happen to me. He's been **crazy** protective of me since he found out I was pregnant. He walks me to and from my office, he makes me food, he guides me everywhere; it's as if I'm **eight** months pregnant rather than two. I don't mind though; it's pretty nice actually.

In fact, just generally, being with Orochimaru is great. He's absolutely perfect…and none of that sexual attraction has gone away…if you get my meaning. The sex dreams, however, have, indeed, gone away…hmm.

We're actually getting married after the baby's born. Orochimaru practically proposed to me right after Kabuto's huge speech. So…life is good…actually not good…**perfect**. Both I and my best friend have found love. Work at the office is going great. And I'm pregnant with the love of my life's baby.

I can't wait for the rest of my life. Didn't I say? That that day would be the day that dictated the rest of my life? I was right. Go **Anko**.

_End._


End file.
